New sunrise
by Aura-fate
Summary: Una version diferente a partir de luna nueva, con nuevos personajes y algunos datos no incluidos en los libros pero si dichos por stephanie... no soy buena en el summary asi que ustedes juzguen... algunos SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer…otros los invente yo…Muchas grecias a Lobodorado por inspiración y ayuda…jeje Bueno es mi primer fic asi que dejen reviews para que si algo me fallo pues lo pueda mejorar…grax**

Capitulo 1

BPOV

Me disponía a bajar del Porche recién adquirido ilegalmente por Alice, no sabia si llegaría a tiempo…mientras corría, los 5 minutos que me quedaban para detenerlo se me hacían poco ¿llegaría a tiempo? No lo se, yo solo me dirigía al reloj, donde sabia que el estaría. Tras la multitud logre visualizar una silueta blanca, ¿podría ser el? Si, eso era lo mas seguro, mientras me acercaba, mi corazón latía mas y mas fuerte. Cruce la fuente y me abrí paso por entre la gente, finalmente lo ví con claridad, llegue ante el y trate de empujarlo, pero era piedra sólida incapaz de mover. Alce la vista y me miraba con esos ojos dorados brillantes.

-No, Edward!!!!! Ya estoy aquí, retrocede- fueron las únicas palabras que logre articular con desesperación. Se me quedo mirando fijamente.

–Es tan hermoso, parece tan real- dijo un Edward totalmente fuera de si.

-Edward, soy real!!! Tienes que alejarte del sol antes de que ellos vengan- su mirada denotaba desconcierto, creo que al fin lo comprendió y se dio cuenta.

De repente su mirada se volvió obscura y su mirada se tenso.

- Así que esta es la famosa Isabella- dijo una voz seductora tras de mi

- No necesitaremos de sus servicios señores- recalcó firmemente.

-Lo siento Edward, Aro quiere verlos ahora- dijo el vampiro alto de pelo oscuro.

-Oh! Pero que descorteses somos Isabella, mi nombre es Felix y el es Demetri- dijo señalando al vampiro que lo acompañaba. Este inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo al ser nombrado por su compañero.

-Bella, ¿porque no vas a disfrutar de la fiesta?- dijo un edward bastante ansioso.

- No, Aro quiere verlos a ambos, no podemos hacerlo esperar, así que tu decides Edward, por las buenas o por las malas.-

Unos gruñidos salieron de las gargantas de los tres vampiros, hasta que una voz suave los interrumpió.

- Es suficiente!!! Vamos no queremos una escena!!!- de entre las sombras emergió una pequeña vampiro envuelta en una capa oscura.

Mire a Edward quien asintió supuse que en respuesta a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

- Así que si te importa tu amada noviecita no te resistirás ¿verdad Edward?- dijo la pequeña vampiro.

- No dejare que le hagas daño- contesto un Edward muy furioso.

La pequeña sonrió, miro a sus compañeros, de repente se convirtieron en una sombra borrosa, recuerdo ver una negrura y sentir una tranquilidad.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero desperté, me encontraba en un salón inmenso recostada en el suelo frió, intente incorporarme cuando sentí dos brazos fríos ayudándome, pensé que era mi Edward, hasta que gire y ví a una esplendorosa rubia sonriéndome.

- Hola isabella, soy Heidi-

-Hola, dime Bella- conteste un poco desorientada y sorprendida por la familiaridad de mi respuesta.

- Bueno, Bella, Aro quiere verte- dijo señalando hacia enfrente.

Al fondo del salón se encontraban tres vampiros sentados en tronos enormes de madera, y a sus pies ví a Edward retorciéndose de dolor. Ya de pie me fui acercando rápida y torpemente hacia el, tenia que ayudarlo; cuando ya estaba a unos escasos 5 metros de él, el vampiro de en medio se levanto y se acercó.

- Jane- dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña vampiro. Esta lo miro y le sonrió. Al mismo tiempo Edward dejo de retorcerse y se levanto.

El vampiro me miró.

-Hola querida Bella, al fin nos conocemos, mi nombre es Aro y ellos son mis hermanos Cayo y Marco- dijo señalando detrás suyo.

No podía articular palabra alguna, su piel y su rostro me desconcertaban, eran de un pálido traslucido. Mire detrás suyo y vi que los otros dos vampiros tenían el mismo tono y textura de piel. Al ver que no salía palabra alguna de mi boca Aro se dirigió a Edward.

- Ya ves Edward, no fue necesaria nuestra participación… por cierto como esta Carlise, hace mucho que no nos visita.-

-Bastante bien, Aro- contesto de forma tajante.

Este hizo caso omiso de su tono.

-Así que no puedes leer la mente de tu amada ¿cierto?-

-Es cierto- contesto serio.

-Querida, acércate por favor- me pidió muy paternalmente.

Un fuerte gruñido salio de Edward.

-No te preocupes, no pienso lastimarla-

Camine hacia Aro lentamente.

-Dame tu mano querida-

Levante mi mano hacia la suya hasta tocar su palma.

-Fascinante!!!…mmm me preguntaba….Jane, hermosa…podrías?-

Edward volvió a gruñir dirigiéndose hacia Jane. Jane concentro sus ojos en el sonriendo, de repente Edward cayó al suelo retorciéndose, pero si emitir sonido alguno.

-Bah! Que valiente nos salió el príncipe, no se ha quejado ni una vez- dijo una voz femenina al fondo.

-Nooo!!! Paren por favor!!!!- suplique desesperadamente.

–Vamos, que sufra un poco mas, Jane.- volvió a aclamar esa voz..

-Eléa!!! Basta por favor- pidió Aro.

-¿Qué???? Al fin hay emoción en mucho tiempo y no podemos divertirnos- se quejo Eléa.

Aro le envió una mirada tajante.

-Jane, compórtate-

Jane poso su mirada en mi, frunció el ceño y concentraba mas la mirada, yo no entendía que pasaba, me dio una mirada envenenada. Edward sonrió ante estos hechos ¿Qué podía haber hecho enojar a Jane?.

-Así que Bella ¿eres inmune también al poder de Jane eh?, esto es realmente sorprendente-

¿Cómo?¿soy inmune? Pensé que solo se me había zafado un tornillo.

-Entonces hermano ¿qué hacemos con la humana?-dijo uno de los vampiros sentados.

-Vamos Cayo, pero ¿Cómo no ves lo que tenemos enfrente?-

-Aro, las reglas son muy claras, ningún humano puede saber-

-Eso, mi hermano, tiene solución, esta preciosidad puede ser convertida-

Edward se tensó ante el comentario.

-No te preocupes Aro, ella será convertida, ya lo he visto-dijo una voz familiar -si quieres puedes comprobarlo-.

-Muy bien querida, muestrame-

No había notado la prescencia de Alice, por dios!! Me había olvidado de ella desde que me baje del porche; Alice se acerco a Aro y levanto sus manos para tocarlo.

-Arreglado hermanos!!!! Los Cullen dicen la verdad, dejemosles ir con la promesa de una visita cercana. Pueden irse espero tener noticias de ustedes pronto, ah y Edward manda mis saludos a Carlise-

Edward me tomo por la cintura dirigiendome a la puerta mientras que Alice iba detrás nuestro, eramos escoltados por Demetri y Felix, mientras caminabamos por un largo pasillo la chica rubia Heidi venia cminando hacia nosotros, guiaba a unas 20 personas, estas tomaban fotos a la arquitectura central, realmente era hermosa e impresionante, figuras de oro cuadros de los Vulturi y de la Guardia; pero ¿ a que hora había salido Heidi del gran salon? Mientras me inmersionaba en mis pensamientos, Demetri le dirigió una mirada picara a la rubia –¿Buena pesca?- pregunto Demetri –claro, como siempre-

Heidi y los turistas se dirigieron a las puertas por las que habiamos salido antes.

-No voltees- susurro Edward.

¿Qué? No voltear? A que se referia? Después de unos cuantos minutos nos encontrabamos fuera del sactillo, en algo parecido a un bosque…mire a Edward y lo supe… regrasabamos a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos bueno por fin ya pase el segundo capitulo… espero les guste, ya hay mas acción, y quise introducir a nuevos personajes y ampliar otros ya conocidos… involucré a los hijos de la luna, y pondré un poco el pasado de cada Vulturi y algunos otros…**

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer…**

CAP. 2 LA MISION

ELÉA POV

Después de que se fue Bella, la calma resurgió, su sangre había alterado a la guardia.

-Heidi! que bueno que llegaste, por fin!, con Bella aquí media guardia no podía mas- dijo Aro.

Los turistas miraban incrédulos a los Vulturi, no me sorprendía, había visto esta escena miles de veces, desde que llego Heidi con nosotros, no teníamos que preocuparnos por ir a cazar. Heidi acerco a tres turistas hacia los hermanos, dos de los guardias cerraron las puertas tras nosotros. Como siempre todo fue tan rápido, no les gustaba hacer sufrir a sus presas, excepto a Jane, quien primero los hacia ver como mataban a los otros, los hacia gritar hasta suplicar por sus vidas, luego Alec se encargaba de cegarlos. A mi los humanos se me hacían aburridos, una presa demasiado fácil, mi presa favorita eran los neófitos, aun tenían sangre humana, eran un verdadero reto al perseguir, y su ponzoña en mi boca, aunque ardía, ocasionaba cierto frenesí. Aro pasaba por alto mis actos caníbales, como algunos lo llamaban, no le convenía perder a uno de sus mejores guardias. Aunque le tenia respeto, sentía una conexión mas cercana con Marco, lo conocí antes de que su esposa Dídima fuera asesinada en batalla y extrañaba su anterior carácter. Después de que terminó de alimentarse, la guardia fue mandada a sus aposentos, pero Aro me pidió que me quedara, Felix también se quedó, lo que los hermanos me dijeran, se iba a enterar de todos modos, yo siempre le contaba, era mi pareja desde hace mas de siglo y medio.

-Querida Eléa, hay algo que te quiero pedir, una misión especial- dijo Aro

-¿Mas licántropos, Cayo?- pregunte sarcásticamente mirando a Cayo; recuerdo muchas misiones en las que precisamente Cayo me mandaba eliminar a estas criaturas.

FLASHBACK

- Eléa ¿hueles algo?- se dirigió Felix a mi.

- Si, hay que dividirnos en dos grupos, tu ve por el este del bosque y luego al norte, yo iré por el oeste y los flanqueare, son cinco, aunque están dispersos, como siempre, el primero esta como a medio kilómetro y los demás están mas adelante- dije mirando a los otros vampiros que nos acompañaban.

Le dedique una mirada a Felix, el me sonrió, se acerco un poco y me susurro muy bajo para evitar que los demás oyesen. -Te veo en un rato- mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me daba un fugaz beso.

Se giró y adentró en el bosque, seguido por la mitad de la guardia. Mire a los demás vampiros.

-¿Listos para divertirse?

Todos sonrieron ante mi pregunta. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro objetivo, capte un olor significativo, eran licántropos, solo que no parecía uno solo o dispersos, sino muchos reunidos. ¿Cómo no había captado antes esa concentración de aroma? Un abrupto sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos. La pelea había iniciado ya, donde se encontraba el otro grupo.

-¡Dispérsense!!!!- di la tajante orden.

Cada quien se dirigió a un objetivo, con la intención de ayudar a los demás, mientras Ander y yo dábamos fin a la vida de una de estas temibles criaturas, volví a percibir ese olor agobiante, a lo lejos pude distinguir la figura de varios hijos de la luna, como les llamaba Cayo, ¿Pero como? Pero si ellos actuaban solos, eran demasiado inestables; observe como se acercaban lentamente, era un grupo grande, liderado por un licántropo bastante fornido.

-¡Agrúpense!!!!!- le ordene a la guardia.

Felix y yo nos miramos con desconcierto, no había miedo solo nos sorprendía, jamás habíamos lidiado con tal situación. El licántropo dio unos pasos mas mientras el otro que venia con el, se colocaba a su derecha, este dio un agudo aullido y los otros con los que venían se nos aproximaron velozmente.

-¡Acérquense todos!!!!!!- ordené.

En menos de medio segundo, Felix y los demás vampiros estaban cerca de mi, inmediatamente active mi escudo, uno de los tantos poderes que tenia, era una especie de capsula en la que físicamente nadie podía entrar o salir, aunque los poderes de otros vampiros si podían afectarnos.

-¿Listo?- pregunte a Felix.

-¡Claro!!! ¿Que no es obvio?-

-¡Ja!!- exclamé.

Cuando los licántropos estaban a una distancia considerable, libere el escudo y cada vampiro se dirigió a un hijo de la luna.

-¡Son demasiados!!!!- pensé.

Casi nunca nos enfrentábamos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un licántropo, generalmente atacábamos en parejas y con ventaja, el más débil era la carnada y el otro lo terminaba y como la mayoría de las veces estaban solos, no representaban ningún problema. Aunque éramos ocho, ahora quedábamos uno contra uno. Un ambiente de nerviosismo surgió en el aire. El licántropo líder se dirigía hacia mi, mientras que el otro a su derecha iba hacia Felix.

-¡Era una trampa!!!!- me susurro Felix enojado. –Los que matamos antes eran solo el cebo- asentí.

Una serie de aullidos salieron por parte de los licántropos, mientras que nosotros emitíamos gruñidos. La lucha comenzó, el licántropo me tumbo. Era demasiado fuerte, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Mientras me levantaba. Observe como mataban a los nuestros, podía contar cuatro caídos. El líder se acercaba a Felix quien luchaba contra otro mas grande, corrí hacia el, lo tumbe y le clave los dientes. Aunque no eran tan rápidos, si eran fuertes y hábiles, luchamos por largo rato hasta que solo quedamos tres de nosotros y cuatro de ellos.

-Tenemos que ir por refuerzos!!!!!! Dijo Ander agitado y ya en posición de huida.

-bien, pide ayuda pero no nos iremos- le ordene. Sabia que la esposa de Ander, Nélida nos escucharía, podía percibir los sentimientos y emociones de la gente, pero sin influir en ellos, y con la conexión que tienen, Ander le transmitió miedo e incertidumbre.

-No importa lo que pase no llegaran a tiempo- exclamé.

Con el simple impulso de la ira me abalance sobre el líder, llego otro detrás que me lanzo lejos, Felix se enfrentó con el que antes había peleado, mientras que Ander huía.

-¡Cobarde!!!!!- pensé mirando como se alejaba, alcance a ver como se giraba sutilmente avergonzado por su acción, aunque continuó corriendo.

Esto si me tomo por sorpresa, esta traición no la pasaría por alto y se pagaría muy caro, le tendría que pedir a Aro que me dejara encargarme de ella yo misma.

-¡Inténtalo!!!!- me dijo Felix en cuanto encontró una oportunidad de liberarse, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Intentar que?- pensé.

Me miro y entendió mi confusión.

-Tu nuevo poder!!! Úsalo!!!-

Recién había descubierto un nuevo poder, solo que no estaba cien por ciento madurado, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Tenia la habilidad de ir desarrollando nuevos poderes, desde mi transformación hasta ahora iban tres completamente madurados, rastreo, velocidad y escudo, tenia uno mas pero no tenia control alguno sobre el. Me concentre al máximo, en eso el líder cayó, proclamando un aullido de dolor ensordecedor, su acompañante y otro mas lo miraron desconcertados.

-¡Funciona!!!! –susurré satisfecha.

Con la distracción, Felix tacleó al licántropo con el que luchaba y lo mató, yo por mi lado terminaba con el segundo al mando, el líder se levanto y sin emitir sonido alguno se retiro rápidamente junto con el otro que quedaba. Segundos después oí un ruido proveniente del fondo del bosque, luego siete siluetas aparecieron. Reconocí el olor.

-Eléa, querida ¿estas bien?-

-¡Dídima!!!! –me acerque a la esposa de Marco.

-Niña!! ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto Aro.

-Aro, eran muchos juntos- dije exasperada.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto Aro? -preguntó Felix

-¿Cuantos eran? –interrumpió Cayo.

- Al principio eran cinco, después llegaron ocho mas- contestó Felix.

-¿Solo ustedes sobrevivieron?- pregunto Marco preocupado

-No, pero pronto así será- espeté.

- Ah!!!¿Lo dices por este vampiro de aquí?- Dijo Aro señalando al cobarde y traidor. Asentí. -Lo encontramos a medio camino hacia acá-

- Señora!!!! Por favor tenga piedad de el!!!!- Suplico una voz detrás de los hermanos.

- Nélida, tu sabes como son las cosas- dije sin emoción alguna. –Aro, Cayo, Marco, me dejarían encargarme del inconveniente- trate de controlar mi ira.

- Pero si estas herida, niña- dijo Marco.

-No te preocupes, podré con ello-

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no dañes a Nélida- pidió Ander.

Sonreí ante su petición. –No te preocupes, no tocaré a tu esposa.-

-Gracias- contestó.

-Felix, Demetri, ¿podrían?- les pedí.

La cara de sorpresa de Ander no tenia precio, yo me iba a encargar de matarlo a el, pero solo después de que viera como mataban a su esposa…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No querida, esta vez queremos mandarte un poco más lejos de aquí- Dijo Aro.

-Iré a donde me digan-

-Queremos que vayas a Forks, donde los Cullen viven- añadió Cayo.

-¿Que quieren que haga ahí?- conteste. No me gustaba mucho la idea pero jamás había dicho que no a una misión y mucho menos haberla fallado.

Habiéndome explicado la misión y después de haberme despedido de Felix, de los hermanos y de los demás de la guardia me dispuse a realizar lo encomendado. Ya casi con todo listo, me encontré con Aro en uno de los pasillos.

-Preciosa, ¿podrías pasar al castillo de Lyón de camino a Forks? Necesito ver como va todo por allá-

-Seguro, sabes que es mi segundo hogar ¿Quieres que deje a alguien de aquí a cargo de todo mientras estoy en Forks?-

-Si, llévate a Heidi, no necesitaremos alimentarnos en algún tiempo, si la necesito la mandare traer.-

Me dispuse a ir por Heidi, entré a su habitación y me sorprendí con lo que ví, miles de emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo……

**Bueno por fin ya subí el segundo Cáp. espero que les haya gustado… algunas personas casi me matan por tardarme pero bueno… en los próximos caps explicare varias cosas inconclusas como la forma en la que funciona el poder de Eléa exactamente, también que paso con los hijos de la luna y otros aspectos…. OK disfrútenlo y recuerden reviewsssss, reviewsss, reviewssssssss…. Je je**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola pues este es el tercer capitulo, me emocione mucho haciendo esta parte de la historia y creo que la hice un poco larga, espero que la disfruten, y me dejen comentarios o reviews….**

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

CAP.3 VERDADERAS EMOCIONES

FELIX POV.

La mandaban lejos y por bastante tiempo, llevaba con ella más de doscientos años, acción y atracción pura, no me podía quejar, nuestras misiones, siempre habían sido las mejores, cazar licántropos, eliminar neófitos indeseables, no importaba, hacíamos un excelente equipo, y los hermanos lo sabían, solo que desde hacia algunos años la mandaban solo ella a realizar misiones. Me hacían quedar en Volterra y ella cuando no viajaba, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el castillo de Lyón en Francia, lugar que los hermanos le asignaron a Eléa como residencia. Estaba harto. Me dispuse a ir con la persona que me llenaba en momentos como este. Toqué la puerta.

-Adelante!!- Entré. –Hola guapo!!!-

-Hola Heidi!!-

-Así que te alejan de ella de nuevo ¿no?-

-Si, otra vez, solo que mas lejos-

-Eso oí, la mandan a Forks ¿no?, donde vive la humana y Carlise…y ¿por cuanto tiempo?-

-No lo sé, supongo que no el suficiente- dije sugestivamente.

-¿En serio? Que lastima!!!!- susurró acercándose a mi.

Una sensación de urgencia se apodero de mi, la tome de la cintura y comencé a besarla. Su poder de atracción era bastante fuerte, me despojé de mi capa y de mi camisa, puso sus manos en mi espalda mientras nos besábamos clavándome las uñas, todo era a velocidad humana, lo hacia mas interesante. La puerta se abrió tras nosotros. Gire molesto de que nos hubieran interrumpido.

-Oh Oh!!- dijo Heidi al ver de quien se trataba.

-Demonios!!!! Eléa!!!!- pensé. Solo se nos quedó mirando fijamente, no podía descifrar ningún rastro de emoción, no expresaba absolutamente nada.

-Heidi, Aro quiere que vayas conmigo a Lyón y te encargues de todo allá mientras no estoy- proclamó calmada.

Pero ¿no estaba enojada? Podía haber esperado la furia de 100 licántropos y olas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, pero jamás esto, calma absoluta.

-E-e-eléa- tartamudeó Heidi.

-Apresúrate, tenemos que estar allá pronto.- dijo mientras se giraba e iba.

-Mire a Heidi sorprendido, no podía creerlo y por su expresión también sentía lo mismo.

-Será mejor que vaya antes de que cambie de actitud-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que vayas?-pregunté.

-No tengo opción, ordenes son ordenes, Aro dio la orden y ella es de mayor jerarquía que yo incluso es mayor que tú.-

Me volví a poner la ropa, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al pasillo principal. Al final de éste se encontraba Eléa, estaba escogiendo a sus acompañantes de más confianza, para que fueran a Lyón con ella también.

-hasta aquí llegarás tu- me dijo. –Estaré bien- asentí y observe como se alejaba. Algo estaba mal aquí, tanta tranquilidad de su parte no podía ser buena señal.

HEIDI POV

Caminé hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba Eléa, lo hice a velocidad humana, tendría que prepararme para lo que venia, no podría haber descrito mis sentimiento mejor que con dos simples palabras, medo y angustia, Eléa no era conocida por su compasión precisamente. Cuando llegue con ella ya había escogido a dos acompañantes, Mabel y Dina, mi día no podía estar mejor, iban a ir con nosotras dos de las vampiros mas leales y confiables que Eléa tiene, esto se iba a poner feo. Caminamos hacia el gran salón para que los hermanos nos dieran las últimas órdenes antes de partir.

-Nos disponemos a retirarnos Aro-

Era de la única de la guardia que se dirigía a los hermanos con tanta informalidad.

-Bueno niña, Espero noticias pronto- le dijo Aro abrazándola.

Genial, en cuanto Aro la tocara iba a saber lo que paso entre Feliz y yo, aro se separo un poco de ella para verla mejor, la miró, luego se volteo ligeramente hacia mí viéndome rápidamente, se volvió a Eléa y le sonrió.

-Anda ya!!! Váyanse!!!- interrumpió Cayo. Eléa asintió, miró a Marco, pero el solo la vio con aburrimiento, hace mucho tiempo ellos se llevaban de maravilla. Nos retiramos y subimos a los coches. El viaje fue tranquilo y rápido. Que alivio que fuimos en carros separados, no sabia que hubiera pasado si me tocaba con Eléa durante todo el trayecto, hubiera sido una verdadera tortura. Por fin llegamos, nos recibieron dos vampiros leales a Eléa. Me encontraba en territorio enemigo.

-Que bueno verte Eléa, pensábamos que no volverías en algunos meses. Esperamos tenerte un considerable tiempo como siempre-

-Etel!!! Lo siento amigo, solo vengo de pasada, tengo que ir a una misión, pero fui enviada por los hermanos por que quieren estar al tanto de las noticias por aquí.-

-Pues no hay mucho, nos encargamos de unos molestos neófitos, todo fue rápido y tranquilo, como siempre- le dijo Etel. Mientas caminábamos hacia dentro del castillo.

-¿Solo fue eso? ¡No han tenido mucho entretenimiento!!! Que lástima!!!-* dijo aparentemente frustrada. –Bueno no importa, Heidi se quedara un tiempo para ver que sucede y luego comunicárselo a los hermanos- le avisó a Etel, mirándome y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, con mucho gusto la recibimos-

-También se quedan Mabel y Dina y tienen tantas cosas que contarte….cuídalas mucho, que tienen unos esposos esperándolas en Volterra-

-Ja ja... Claro, como siempre las cuidaremos y serán tratadas como invitadas especiales y seguro nos entretendremos con sus amenas conversaciones-

-¿Quieres que te preparemos algo para tu partida Eléa?- dijo una voz detrás mió.

-Pues no lo creo Yeray, pero gracias- contesto tranquilamente.

Aunque siempre era así de amable con sus allegados, seguía presintiendo que algo andaba mal. Yo fui mandada a mi habitación junto con Mabel y Dina, mientras que Eléa se iba con los dos vampiros al salón principal. Me quede en mi habitación pensativa, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Abrí.

-Heidi!! Me retiro, espero que comuniques lo que nos pidieron a los Vulturi- dijo acercándose y abrazándome. Este era el momento, me mataría aparentando dulzura, así era ella.

-C-claro, por supuesto-dije, esperando lo peor.

Eléa se fue, no me hizo absolutamente nada. Un rato después, cuando considere que efectivamente ella no estaba, Salí a recorrer el castillo, solo había estado aquí una vez, un par de años después de ser convertida y haberme unido a la guardia. Los pasillos eran largos, pero bastante anchos, a diferencia de los de Volterra, había luz natural, espejos por todas partes, paredes recubiertas con tapices azules, dorados y grises, no era un lugar tan malo, ya se por que le gustaba estar aquí.

-Heidi!! ¿Recorriendo los alrededores?-

-Si, Etel-

-Muy bien, siente libre de ir a donde te plazca-

-Gracias, eres muy amable-

-No hay problema le dije a Eléa que te trataría bien- dijo retirándose.

Camine por bastante tiempo, bajaba y subía escaleras, entraba en salones, era interminable, baje a lo que parecía un cuarto del sótano, se me hacia raro, era la única parte del castillo hasta ahora, que estaba sin iluminación, recorrí el cuarto y ví un extraño aparato situado al fondo, parecía ser un sarcófago vertical con picos adentro.

-Se usaba antes para torturar a los traidores, unos le llaman La Dama de Hierro, otros La Virgen de Nüremberg- dijeron tras de mi. Recargada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Dina y junto a ella, Mabel y Yeray.

-Ah si?, que lastima que ya no se use- trate de sonar despreocupada.

-Es cierto, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Yeray decepcionado. –Sabes, los traidores eran matados sin piedad alguna-

-Eso supongo- dije.

Mabel se acercó a mí.

-Así que… ¿te gusta Felix, no?......Eléa nos contó todo-

-En serio?- pregunte tratando de sonar calmada.

-Que lástima, eras tan bonita- dijo Etel entrando al cuarto.

-¡No se acerquen!!!!!!- grité. – ¡Aro sabrá de esto!!!!-

-Pero querida…. Si Aro ya sabe- dijo aparentando estar consternada.

-Déjenme hablar con el!!! o con Eléa!!!!- supliqué

-Ay mi vida, Eléa nos pidió que nos encargáramos de ti, de la manera que quisiéramos, y no vamos a molestarla solo por esto- dijo Etel.

-No se atreve a hacerlo ella misma!!!! Es una cobarde!!!!-

Mabel se abalanzo contra mí.

-Retráctate!!!!! Insolente!!!- dijo furiosa.

-Calma Mabel… mira Heidi, Eléa iba tarde para su vuelo hacia Forks y no quería perder el avión, sabes que no le gusta llegar tarde a sus objetivos.- dijo Etel.

-Creo que no eres una preocupación muy grande para ella- exclamo Dina bastante emocionada por la situación que para ellos significaba diversión, solo quiero ver la cara de Felix ciando se entere.

Sentí un jalón tras de mi, Yeray me había lanzado contra la pared, luego sentía jalones mas fuertes y dolo intenso, me arrancaban las partes de mi cuerpo, dejaban que se unieran de nuevo y las volvían a arrancar, era una tortura horrible, todo esto duro tanto tiempo, yo solo quería que le pusieran fin, aunque gritaba sabia que nadie acudiría, después sentí tranquilidad, todo había acabado….

BELLA POV

No me había dado cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, hasta que vi el amanecer surgiendo por la ventana de avión, había dormido bastante, era un vuelo muy largo y estaba tan cansada, me encontraba recostada sobre Edward.

-¿Te importa si cierro la cortinilla?- preguntó, aparentemente ya se había dado cuenta que había despertado.

Levante la mirada y vi que se empezaban a formar pequeños destellos brillantes en su cara. –Para nada- contesté.

Anunciaron el aterrizaje, nos pusimos los cinturones, aunque sabia que ellos no lo necesitarían, llegamos al aeropuerto, el aterrizaje fue bastante tranquilo, bajamos del avión y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. Ahí nos esperaba toda la familia, Esme fue la primera en acercarse.

-Bella, Edward, Alice!!!!! Los extrañamos tanto- dijo casi sollozando y nos dio un gran abrazo.

Después Carlise se acercó también.

-¡Hijos, que bueno verlos!!!- dijo sonriendo, mientras nos miraba a todos, creo el que ya me incluía en la palabra hijos.

Alice corrió y se abalanzó hacia Jasper, abrazándolo y dándole un gran beso. Tras de ellos se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett, el se aproximó.

-¡Hermanitos!!!!!!!- dijo abrazándonos hasta dejarnos casi sin respirar, bueno al menos yo, nos soltó y Rosalie caminó hacia nosotros lentamente y con la cabeza baja.

-Edward!! Perdóname! es que yo pensé…. Bueno olvida la razón, no importa ahora, pero por favor perdóname.- suplico bajamente.

Edward gruñó, le di un ligero apretón a su brazo y se relajó, pero aun así no contestó nada. Luego Rosalie se dirigió hacia mí.

-Bella, tu también perdóname!!-

-No te preocupes Rosalie- dije y aun con la vista baja sonrió levemente ante mi respuesta.

Nos subimos a los autos, llegamos a un costado de mi casa, edward bajó conmigo para enfrentarnos a Charlie juntos. Los demás se retiraron mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la casa. De repente Edward se tensó.

-Jacob, esta aquí- dijo.

Caminamos hacia los árboles junto a mi casa, nos adentramos un poco. Me preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder.

-Solo quiere ver si estas bien- aclaró Edward.

-Maldito lector de mentes!!!!!! Podía habérselo dicho yo mismo- dijo enojado Jacob.

-Cálmense!!!! Jacob, estoy bien como puedes ver-

-Ahora si, pero el se irá de nuevo Bella y solo dejara los pedazos-

Edward volvió a tensarse pero tenía una expresión de dolor.

-No tengo la menor intención de repetir ese hecho- contestó.

Jacob comenzaba a temblar, Edward se puso delante de mí, de manera defensiva, pero aun sin soltarme.

-Relájate perro, a menos que quieras que Charlie te escuche-

Jacob se fue relajando poco a poco.

-No puedo soportar mas esto!!!!- exclamo exasperado, se giró y se fue.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward.

-Estoy bien- dije aun mirando el sendero inexistente por el cual mi mejor amigo se había marchado.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos de regreso a la casa, aun con pesar, entramos.

-¿Papa? Estoy en casa- ¿Qué se supone que debía decir después de haberme ido así, solo con una nota de aviso.

Al oír mi voz Charlie bajo rápidamente las escaleras, suspiré, miré a Edward, eso me relajó un poco. Con una tranquilidad sorprendente Edward le explico a Charlie los detalles de nuestra coartada, que obviamente no incluía intento de suicidios, vampiros, viajes a Italia, robar Porches o mi incursión en la maratón por la plaza de Volterra. Esa misma noche y después de que Edward fue vetado de por vida de la casa, espere a que mi padre se fuera a dormir, para abrir la ventana y esperar a mi ángel, pero estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano, todavía estaba oscuro, sentí un toque frió en mi cintura, voltee y lo ví, ¡que sueño tan mas hermoso! Jamás olvidaría esa cara.

-Buenos días, Bella!!-

-Eres tan perfecto- sonreí. –Pero no puedo olvidar que eres solo un sueño-

-No bella, realmente estoy aquí-

-No, tú te fuiste-

-Si lo hice, pero regresé y no pienso irme jamás-

-Eso no es cierto- susurré. –Oh! Dios!!! No puedo creerlo!! Ya hasta tengo conversaciones con mi inconciente.

-Bella!!!- sonó desesperado. De repente me besó, fue un beso tan largo que casi no tenia aire, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta.

-Oh!! Tenía miedo que fuera solo un sueño-

Me sonrió y abrazó, permanecimos así, hasta que oímos que mi padre ya se había levantado, se fue hasta unos instantes después de que Charlie se fuera al trabajo, después cuando regresó, le pedí que me llevara a su casa.

-Esta bien, seguro querrán atiborrarte de preguntas- dijo riendo. Era tan agradable oírlo reír.

No había llevado su coche para evitar que Charlie lo viera, así que como de costumbre me llevó en su espalda, aunque ya no me aterraba tanto como antes. Después de unos minutos, llegamos a su casa. Alice, jasper y Emmett, ya nos esperaban en la entrada.

-Bella!!!! ¿Cómo te fue con Charlie? ¿No quiso asesinarlos?- dijo Alice emocionada y llenando el exterior de la casa con carcajadas.

-Ay Alice!!! Seguro ya lo viste!!-

-Pues si, pero no les he contado a los demás-

-Vamos Alice!! Al menos deja que entre- dijo Carlise detrás de ella.

La familia se reunió para enterarse de nuestra aventura con Charlie.

-Ja y pensar que ni enterado esta de que mi travieso hermanito te visita por las noches- dijo llenando la sala con carcajadas.

Los demás le siguieron, pero algo sucedió que hizo que toda la familia se pusiera de pie, situándose de frente a la puerta y dejándome en la retaguardia. La puerta se abrió y una figura conocida entró.

- Hola familia!!!! Así reciben a los invitados ahora???-

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, bueno este es el cuarto Cáp. Sorry por tardarme, trato de subirlos cada tercer día pero a veces no me es posible, ya saben exámenes, trabajos y eso…. Bueno disfrútenlo y espero les guste.**

CAP. 4 DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO

ESME POV

Mientras Bella nos contaba como le había ido con Charlie, percibí un aroma muy especial, definitivamente era un vampiro, podría ser algún nómada curioso, eso era usual, voltee a ver a Carlise, también había olido al vampiro, solo que su mirada era dura sus brazos estaban tensos y tenía los dientes apretados. ¿Conocería al propietario de ese olor?, vi hacia edward y le pregunté mentalmente si sabia quien era el vampiro, el asintió, pero por la expresión de Edward y Carlise, supe que no era nada bueno. Un ligero gruñido proveniente de la garganta de edward, alertó a toda la familia, excepto a Bella quien seguía contando su historia, rápidamente Edward y Jasper se levantaron dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se detuvieron a solo unos pasos, el resto de la familia les secundamos, dejando a Bella cubierta, no se daba ni por enterada de todo lo que pasaba, Edward se tranquilizo un poco y regreso su lado. De repente la puerta se abrió y entró el vampiro que nos tenia inquietos.

-¡Hola familia!!!! ¿Así reciben a los invitados ahora???-

-¿Cómo estas Eléa?- dijo mi esposo cortésmente como siempre.

-¡Carlise!!! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!!!! ¿Por que ya no nos visitas? Ya ves, uno tiene que visitarte a ti-

-Bueno Eléa, no he tenido mucho tiempo de sobra-

-¿No te habrás olvidado de nosotros, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no, además les estoy muy agradecido por haberme recibido cuando lo necesité-

-Aro te manda saludos-

-Si, Edward me comunico su mensaje-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Edward secamente. -¡Edward!!- lo regañe mentalmente.

Eléa ignoró el tono de su voz.

-¡Vamos Edward!!! No te preocupes, Aro cumplirá su palabra, solo que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes-

-No viene a transformar a Bella- interrumpió Alice.

Un suspiro provino de Bella, todavía escudada por varios vampiros.

-Así que ¿todavía no estas segura acerca de tu transformación querida?- preguntó Eléa.

Bella se paró indignada.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!!!- contestó. Una mirada preocupante atravesó los ojos de Edward. Por lo que me había contado Carlise acerca de ella me preocupaba que Bella se arriesgara demasiado al dirigirse a Eléa así. Sabia que Eléa no se tocaría el corazón para lastimarla e incluso matarla. Al parecer Edward escuchó mis pensamientos porque asintió viéndome.

-¡Claro Isabella!!! Lo que tú digas- dijo sin creer las palabras de Bella.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí????? ¡No ha pasado ni una semana desde que nos vimos!!!! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros???- dijo casi gritando desesperada y acercándose poco a poco a Eléa, pasando por entre la familia, hasta que Edward la detuvo antes de que avanzara mas.

-Isabella, si fuera tú no me hablaría así, no tengo mucha paciencia y la verdad ustedes se encuentran en desventaja.- dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora si me permiten, les contaré lo que hago aquí- agregó. ¡Por fin!!! Le había preguntado a Edward mentalmente, pero solo me daba negativas, seguramente bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien- dijo mi marido. – ¿Donde te sentirías más cómoda, en la sala o en el comedor?- Eléa lo miró extrañada, alzando una ceja.

-¿Tienes comedor?-

-Lo tenemos, solo para guardar las apariencias y para cuando Bella se queda-

-Oh claro!! Por supuesto- dijo sarcásticamente. –En ese caso en el comedor seria mejor-

-Pasemos entonces…después de ti- dijo Carlise extendiendo la mano, dándole el paso.

Nos sentamos todos, Eléa se acomodó en el extremo contrario al nuestro.

-Bueno ya que estamos en la mesa, no me ofrecerían algo de comer- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Bella.

-¡Eléa, por favor!!- dijo Carlise.

-¡Ay!! ¡Pero si no tienen sentido del humor!!!- dijo tranquilamente.

Mis hijos se miraron con incertidumbre.

-Eléa, no esta acostumbrada a comer humanos- dijo Edward.

-¿También es vegetariana? Pero ¿sus ojos? No son como los nuestros- dijo Emmett.

-No, querido……-

-Emmett- contesto presentándose el mismo.

-Creo que debería presentarlos antes de continuar- proclamó mi esposo. –El es Jasper- el asintió con la cabeza. –Ella es Alice, aunque ya la conoces- dijo señalándola. –Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett- ambos la miraron. –ya conoces a Edward y Bella- Eléa los miro sonriendo y asintiendo. –Y ella es mi esposa Esme- dijo viéndome.

-¿Esposa, eh?...Mucho gusto Esme- dijo educadamente.

-Ahora si podemos continuar- dijo Carlise.

-Bueno Emmett… yo no bebo sangre de humanos, ni animales, los humanos se me hacen aburridísimos y sin chiste, yo bebo sangre de neófitos- explicó. –Así que solo ten cuidado cuando seas convertida, Isabella- dijo divertida.

-No te pases Eléa, Bella es como de la familia- Eléa rodó los ojos.

-Y bueno Carlise, volviendo a la razón por la que vine a Forks, seguramente se estarán muriendo de la curiosidad…como acto de buena voluntad, Aro me ha enviado, esta consciente del peligro que Isabella atrae constantemente… ese es el motivo principal de mi visita-

-¿De que hablas? no lo entiendo- dijo mi esposo.

-Me aquí quedaré en Forks hasta que Isabella sea transformada, seré su sombra, se podría decir que podrán verme como su guardaespaldas- Bella la miró bastante sorprendida.-Deberías estar agradecida, se nota que Aro esta muy interesado en que te unas a la guardia, no me hubiera enviado si no fuera así, te tiene demasiadas consideraciones…sabes me recuerda a mi-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté.

-Bueno Aro estaba tan interesado en mí y lo que podía hacer cuando era humana, que el mismo me convirtió-

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos de proteger a Bella- replicó Edward molesto.

-¡Oh claro!! ¿Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo verdad?? O ¿no es cierto que hay una vampira que quiere matarla??-

-¿Cómo supiste de ella?- preguntó Jasper, era la primera intervención que hacia desde que llego nuestra visitante.

-Aro lo vio al tocar a Edward, eso fue lo que lo hizo tomar la decisión- contestó Alice.

-Que gracioso, yo podría solo estar aquí, no decir nada y aun así ustedes se enterarían de todo… con un lector de mentes y una adivina, ¡ja!!-

Edward no iba a aguantar mucho la situación, así que intervine.

-Nos ocuparemos de Victoria, la atraparemos-

-¿Así que la susodicha se llama Victoria?...pues se han tomado mucho tiempo para solucionarlo-

-¡Yo no quiero de tu protección!!!-dijo Bella molesta, se levantó de su lugar, pero se arrepintió del tono que había usado, al ver el cambio de expresión en la cara de Eléa, realmente se le había acabado la paciencia. En un instante Eléa se le abalanzó. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Eléa accionó una especie de escudo físico, Emmett trato de traspasarlo pero no pudo. Miré a Jasper quien intentaba calmar las cosas.

-¡Mira niña insignificante, no voy a discutir contigo!! a partir de ahora, si estornudas, lo sabré, si te caes, lo sabré, si tu novio y tu hacen cosas sucias, créeme lo sabré, ya que estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo, aunque no me verás y si tratas o alguien trata de evitarlo, creo que no te gustará el resultado- le advirtió.

-Si eres fiel a tus señores como dices, no le harás daño- dijo Edward.

-No planeaba fallar a mi misión, planeaba algo un poco diferente-

-No va a lastimar a Bella, al menos no antes de que sea transformada, piensa torturarnos a nosotros- dijo Alice.

-La verdad yo no quiero tener nada que ver con los Vulturi y creo que los demás tampoco quieren, ni quisieron nunca tener nada que ver con ustedes- dijo Bella frustrada.

-Eso es tu punto de vista, pero pregúntale a Carlise que opina-

-Ya se que el vivió un tiempo con ustedes, pero jamás le gustó ese estilo de vida-

-¿Tu crees que no le gustó nada de nosotros? ¿Eso será cierto?-

Mire a mi esposo desconcertada, el me había dicho que mientras vivió ahí, la manera en que se alimentaban y regían le disgustaban. Todas las miradas se posaron en el.

-Y es cierto, ese estilo de vida jamás me gustó- sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Yo creo que están confundiendo términos, si con estilo de vida, se refieren a la alimentación, pues si es cierto, siempre lo dejaste muy claro, pero yo no me estaba refiriendo a eso ¿Qué me dices de todo lo demás?-

Ví a Edward y su expresión era de sorpresa y desconcierto. Algo habrá leído en la mente de Eléa o Carlise que lo hizo reaccionar así.

CARLISE POV

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como me podía hacer esto Eléa, decir este tipo de comentarios delante de mi familia, vinieron a mi mente recuerdos de cuando fui a Volterra con los hermanos.

FLASHBACK

-Eléa, tenemos un invitado viene de América, se llama Carlise-

-Mucho gusto Carlise, soy Eléa como ya habrás oído-

-Un placer conocerla, señora-

-No me digas señora, eso si me molestaría bastante, tampoco es que sea mucho mayor que tu, dime Eléa- exclamó. Realmente era hermosa y encantadora, aun con sus ojos carmesí. Traía puesto un vestido dorado con brocados y gorguera, que no le hacían mucha justicia a su belleza.

-Enséñale el castillo y los alrededores, querida-

-Si Aro, por supuesto… ¡Vamos!!!- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Sentí una corriente intensa, fluyendo, no era algo doloroso, sino mas bien placentero, aunque no sabia como eran todos por aquí en realidad, ni sabia como se manejaban las cosas, me sentía realmente cómodo.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo planeas honrarnos con tu presencia querido Carlise?-

-No lo se todavía, Eléa-

Desde lejos vi a dos vampiros altos con trajes oscuros y gorgueras en cuello y puños, dirigiéndose a nosotros, en menos de un instante ya estaban frente nuestro.

-Eléa, Buenos Días, un placer verte-

-Buenos Días, Felix, pero si me viste hace solo unas horas-

-Es que verte me alegra el día-

-¡Oh claro!!- dijo sarcásticamente. –Por cierto, este es mi amigo Carlise, viene de América- dijo viéndome.

-¡América!! Que ordinario, ya todos los vampiros vienen de América- dijo el otro vampiro, mientras que Felix me miraba bastante molesto.

-¡Ay Demetri!! Seguro que tu cuidad natal es de alcurnia- dijo Eléa riendo. –Además es invitado de Aro, supongo que no quieren que le informe que tratan mal a su invitado, o ¿si?-

-No, por supuesto que no Eléa, una disculpa Carise- dijo Demetri fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-Mi nombre es Carlise no Carise-aclaré

-Lo siento...Carlise- corrigió sarcásticamente.

Eléa les gruñó a los vampiros, esto les tomo un poco por sorpresa, incluso a mi. Los vampiros tomaron una pose mas relajada.

-Vamos carlise, te mostraré el reto del castillo- dijo Eléa dándose vuelta. Mientras nos alejábamos, podía sentir las miradas punzantes a nuestras espaldas. Aunque ella parecía bastante relajada.

-¿Quiénes eran esos vampiros?- pregunté cuando estaba seguro que no nos oían.

-Se llaman Demetri y Felix y son la más reciente adquisición de Aro para la guardia-

-Y ¿ese Felix es tu pretendiente?-

-¿Pretendiente?- dijo alzando una ceja. –Para nada, solo le gusto, pero nada más-

-¿No te han comprometido con nadie aun?-

-Aro no acostumbra eso, tenemos bastante libertad en ese aspecto, digamos que estamos bastante evolucionados para nuestra época- sonreí. –Hemos llegado a tus aposentos, ya han traído tus cosas por si quieres adelantarte-

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Tienes Hambre?- me preguntó.

-No por ahora contesté-

-Bueno yo si tengo que ir a alimentarme así que nos vemos al rato, espero estés conforme con tu habitación, ve a cualquier lado que quieras, solo si quieres alimentarte avísale a alguien de la guardia-

-Claro, pero estaré bien por ahora-

-Te veo luego- dijo alejándose.

Al poco tiempo salí a recorrer el castillo, llegue a los jardines, a lo lejos se veía un grupo de vampiros reunidos, había una vampiro discutiendo, me di cuenta de que Eléa ya había regresado, me acerqué para oír mejor.

-Esto es inaudito, como te atreves Eléa-

-Por Dios Cayo, que te preocupa, aun así cumplo con las misiones, eso no afectara en nada-

-Traigan a Aro y a Marco- dijo a la guardia.

En cuestión de instantes llegaron los hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa hermano, que nos has mandado llamar con tanto apuro?- dijo Aro.

-Tu ¿sabias de esto?-dijo dirigiéndose a Aro.

-¿De que hablas hermano?-

-Hablo de los hábitos alimenticios de tu protegida-

¿A que se refería? ¿Acaso Eléa no comía sangre humana?

-Explícate hermano- interrumpió Marco.

-He sido informado que Eléa no caza humanos, sino otros vampiros-

¿Qué? No lo podía creer, aunque sentía que era una mejor alternativa que los humanos, ya que la opción de que consumieran animales era nula.

-Niña ¿es cierto eso?- preguntó Aro mirándola.

-Si-

-Pero, ¿que causa que hagas eso niña?- Marco se dirigió a ella tranquilamente.

-Bueno al principio eran humanos, pero son tan aburridos, no presentan ningún reto para mí-

-Si esto se llega a saber, nuestra reputación esta en juego- dijo Cayo. –Sabes que tenemos que poner el ejemplo-

La expresión de Eléa era dura, no le parecía nada que Cayo quisiera desaparecerla. No podía dejar que a la única miembro de la guardia que me inspiraba confianza la mataran.

-Aro, por favor, se racional, es una de tus mejores guardias- dije tratando de imponer duda.

-Vamos Cayo, ¿a quien mandaras a tus misiones suicidas?- dijo Marco.

-Ella es única hermano, piénsalo bien-

A final de cuantas convencieron a Cayo de no matarla, aunque no estaba muy contento. Regresamos al castillo, Eléa y yo nos apartamos para conversar.

-¿Como evitas beber sangre humana Carlise?

-No es fácil, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-

-Por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste antes-

-De nada-

La acompañé a su habitación. Me retiré. Por ella me quedé algún tiempo en Volterra. Pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¡Maldita traidora!!!! Lo que les hiciste a los hermanos es imperdonable,… ¡tratar con los rumanos!!!- no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba tras de ella.

-Por favor Eléa, ellos me contactaron, pero no les dije nada- suplico la vampira.

-¡No me importa!!! ¡Morirás!!-

-Eléa, no lo hagas- le supliqué.

-No te metas Carlise, es el castigo que merece- al decir esto la desmembró y mató.

No podía aguantar esto, jamás había llegado tan lejos.

-Ahora me arrepiento de haber abogado por ti hace unos años, cuando Cayo trató de matarte- me dolía decirle esto pero era lo que sentía en ese momento. Realmente había llegado a amarla, aun con los obstáculos que nos ponían Felix y Demetri, desde que me conocieron, me odiaron. Meditando la situación por un largo tiempo, me disculpé con los Vulturi y me fui.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Oh no! Edward seguro leyó mis pensamientos- confirme mis sospechas al ver su expresión. Eléa había conseguido lo que quería.

-Entonces ¿no te podremos hacer cambiar de opinión de ninguna manera?- preguntó mi esposa.

-No lo creo Esme, tengo órdenes explícitas-

-En ese caso, por favor instálate aquí en nuestra casa- pidió Esme.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Aro me pidió no interferir en su rutina-

-Insisto, no interferirás en nada, ¿verdad Carlise?- me pregunto Esme. Había veces que mi mujer se pasaba de cortés, dejar que Eléa se quedara en nuestra casa, era abrirle la puerta a la reencarnación del sadismo en persona.

-No hay problema- dije. ¡Si claro! Será interesante. Edward me miró, sabia que no le agradaba la idea en absoluto.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, Emmett, Rosalie, ¿podrían llevarla a su habitación?- les pidió Esme. Me miraron, yo solo pude limitarme a subir los hombros.

Ya que se habían ido con Eléa, Esme se acercó a mí.

-Ahora si, dime ¿que es lo que realmente esta pasando?-

-No tiene importancia- le contesté.

-Carlise, a mi no me engañas, si no me dices seguro Edward me lo dirá-

-Esta bien, esta bien… mira cuando llegué a Volterra por primera vez, Eléa fue la primera con la que me llevé bien y quien me inspiró más confianza, tiempo después nos convertimos en pareja y duramos así algunos años, hasta que me cansé de su manera de ejercer la justicia- expliqué.

-Y ¿la amabas?-

-Si-

-OK… y ¿de que manera te afectará el que ella este aquí?-

-Solo me podría afectar si no se adapta nuestro estilo de vida-

-¿Te refieres a comer animales?-dijo una voz tras de mi. –Eso esta fuera de discusión, jamás comeré animales, confórmate con que no cace humanos-

-Esta bien, solo hay un inconveniente- dije. Como reaccionarían los quiluets al saber que una vampiro esta rondando por sus tierras. Comprenderían el que ella solo se alimentara de vampiros. Solo había una manera de solucionarlo.

-Yo iré a hablar con ellos- dijo Edward al leerme los pensamientos.

-Creo que iremos todos- dije

-OK yo ya me perdí- dijo Eléa.

-Hay un tratado que hicimos con unos habitantes cercanos a aquí para que nosotros no traspasemos su territorio, ni ellos el nuestro-

-¿Estos humanos saben que son vampiros?-

-Si, aunque técnicamente no son humanos-

-Carlise, ¿Estas loco? Sabes lo que amerita algo así, se hizo una excepción con Isabella por conveniencia mutua, pero no abuses de nuestra confianza- dijo bastante alterada. –Sabes que tengo que informar a Aro de esto-

-Eléa, por favor, antes de que tomes cualquier decisión, ven con nosotros y ve por ti misma- supliqué.

-Carlise… sabes que hacemos caso omiso a cualquier tratado que nosotros no hayamos convenido, no servirá de nada-

-Querida, creo que será buena idea, al menos para que entiendas de que te estamos hablando- dijo mi esposa.

-Esta bien, vamos ahora-

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la casa, aunque Bella insistía en acompañarnos, Edward no lo creía pertinente. Así que nos adelantamos y luego nos alcanzaría. Caminamos a velocidad humana hasta que Edward nos alcanzó, después llegamos al límite de la frontera. Seguramente ya nos habrían olido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sam.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo-

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo mirando a Eléa. Ella se mostraba un tanto disgustada, seguramente por el olor.

-Tenemos una visita, ha venido a ayudarnos con Victoria, solo queríamos mantenerlos al tanto-

-Saben que nosotros podremos con ella- dijo el líder quiluet. Eléa bufó.

-y ¿crees que estos humanos podrán con una vampiro? ¡Ja!! ¿Cuantos son ustedes? ¿veinte?-

Del fondo del bosque salieron Quil, Jacob, Paúl y Jared en forma humana.

-No pues ahora si pueden acabar con ella, son demasiados, seguro y la agarran desprevenida- dijo Eléa sarcásticamente.

Paul comenzó a temblar, en un instante se había transformado. Eléa no lo podía creer. Le siguieron Jared y Quil, Sam se mantuvo calmado, dio la orden y volvió la cordura a la manada y regresaron a su forma humana.

-¡Carlise!!!!!!!! ¡Esto es traición!!! Sabes como son las cosas con los hombres lobo, ellos deben morir-

Eléa se abalanzó contra Sam, Emmett la contuvo, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo, Rosalie acudió y trato de arremeter contra ella.

-¡Eléa!! Ellos no son como los que tu has combatido, ¿te das cuenta? El dio la orden y fue seguida al pie de la letra-

-Esto no esta bien, Aro debe saberlo-

-Cálmate por favor, te lo ruego, piénsalo bien- le dije.

-Bien… iré a cazar, tengo que pensar- dijo mas tranquila

-Sabes que no puede hacer eso, a menos que coma animales, como ustedes lo hacen-

-Jamás comeré animales, es asqueroso-

-Sam no te preocupes, ella no bebe sangre humana-

Me miró extrañado.

-¿No te cansas de dar explicaciones todo el tiempo Carlise?- dijo frustrada, mientras se iba.

-Ella come vampiros Sam, no creo que tengas inconveniente en eso-

Seguimos explicando la situación, incluso la razón por la que fue mandada a Forks. Ellos accedieron, pero con la condición de que se respetara el tratado. Prometimos que haríamos todo lo posible… aun faltaba lo mas difícil, convencer a Eléa…

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ahí esta este Cáp. Disfrutenlo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro Cáp. Si... si… me tardo pero ahí va, espero que les guste…**

Cáp. 5 OLVIDANDO LOS PRINCIPIOS

ELÉA POV

No podía creerlo, Carlise acababa de traicionar toda nuestra forma de regir, tantos años de aniquilar a los hombres lobo como para que ahora sean aliados de los Cullen. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, percibí un olor que se me hacia familiar, al avanzar unos metros vi a un humano parado delante mió, traía el torso desnudo. ¿De donde lo conocía? Al verme también se sorprendió.

-Hola- dijo.

-Hola- contesté. -¿Estas perdido?- realmente quería saber de quien se trataba, aunque tenia un pulso intenso, su sangre no se me antojaba, su olor era dulce, recordándome un poco al maple.

-No, solo vine a tratar de recordar-

-¿Vivías aquí?-

-Si, eso creo-

Me acerque un poco mas, no parecía incomodo, así que me situé mas cerca de el.

-y ¿Qué estas buscando exactamente?-

-Detalles de mi pasado-

-¿Ya tuviste suerte con algo?-

-No he logrado descubrir nada-

Mientras escuchaba un poco de su historia, de cómo perdió la memoria después de un trauma, sabía que no me contaba toda la verdad, pero aun así me tenía intrigada, voltee la mirada hacia algo en su hombro que me pareció peculiar.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?- dije viendo hacia la marca en su hombro.

-Fue una animal, hace mucho tiempo- dijo con renuencia.

-Pero se ve bastante profunda, ¿como fue que saliste bien?-

-No se llámalo suerte, la verdad yo iba ganando, pero ese animal me tomo por sorpresa-

-¿Cómo es que le ibas a ganar a un animal capaz de hacerte tremenda marca?-

-La verdad se veía muy fácil-

-Me imagino, que grosera no me he presentado, mi nombre es Eléa-

-Lindo nombre Eléa, el mió es Fenrir y ¿a que te dedicas?-

-Soy… guardaespaldas-

-¿Ah si? Que extraño, ¿una mujer tan joven y bonita de guardaespaldas?-

-Si, eso me han dicho, pero soy bastante buena y ¿tu a que te dedicas?-

-A nada por ahora-

-Que interesante- mientras hablábamos una figura se movía a lo lejos. Fenrir se levanto de inmediato. Un hombre lobo apareció de entre las sombras. Ahora ya me acordaba a quien le pertenecía ese olor tan familiar.

-¿Tú????- le dije apuntándolo y poniéndome en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué pasa Eléa?-

-¡Eras tú aquella noche, tu y tu manada!!!!!!- los ojos de Fenrir se abrieron como platos, al fin comprendía.

-¡Eres un vampiro!!!- afirmó. –¡¡¡Eres esa vampiro!!!-

De inmediato se transformó.

FENRIR POV

Con razón me parecía conocida, ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado esa cara? Eso no me lo podría perdonar jamás, la causante de tantos de nuestros problemas estaba frente a mí y no lo pude ver. Ella aniquiló a casi toda mi manada.

FLASHBACK

-Tenemos que detener esto Fenrir, esos vampiros están exterminándonos- me dijo mi esposa.

-Lo se, Amara, estoy reclutando a mas de los nuestros para terminar con esto-

-¿Cómo le vas a hacer? Nosotros dos somos los únicos que conozco que pueden controlarse-

-Créeme, si de supervivencia se trata, estoy seguro que nos apoyaran-

Fuimos al bosque a ver si algún otro de nosotros, nos apoyaría. Al llegar vimos el camino vació. Nos detuvimos y a nuestra derecha fueron apareciendo más y más de los nuestros.

-Gracias por venir- dije.

-Lo único que queremos es aniquilarlos, haremos lo que sea para lograrlo- dijo uno de ellos.

-Muy bien- les expliqué el plan detalladamente, básicamente consistía en dividirlos y atacarlos por separado, yo me encargaría del líder, tenia que hacerlo. Fuimos al lugar. Nos colocamos en posición, cada quien tenia su tarea, éramos bastantes, se habían logrado reunir alrededor de 15, sabíamos que se confiarían de sus habilidades y eso nos daba ventaja, nos subestimaban. Habíamos dejado a algunos atrás, no iba a dejar que mi esposa se metiera en la lucha.

-¡¡Ahí vienen, prepárense!!!-

Los sentía venir cada vez más rápido. Había resultado nuestro plan, el grupo que se había adelantado, logró interceptarlo la otra mitad que se había adelantado. ¡¡¡Los teníamos!!!

-Están ocupados con el otro grupo, vamos y acabemos con esto- dijo uno de nuestros aliados.

Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba el lugar de la lucha, vimos todos habían muerto. Una de los vampiros dio una orden.

-¡Acérquense todos!!!!- supuse que era la líder ya que todos la obedecieron inmediatamente.

El más alto de ellos se dirigió a la líder susurrándole.

-¡Era una trampa!!!!- Al fin entendían. -Los que matamos antes eran solo el cebo- agregó.

Nuestro grupo emitió unos aullidos, ver a varios de los nuestros, muertos y mutilados ¿Cómo podían hacer tanto daño? Ellos nos gruñeron y de pronto comenzamos la pelea, tenia tanta ira que me lancé sobre la líder, la tumbe, se quedo unos segundos ahí, ya habíamos eliminado a varios de ellos, voltee a mi derecha y vi como uno de los vampiros, el mas alto de ellos, arremetía contra mi colega; me dispuse a ayudarlo, camine hacia ellos, sin tiempo de reaccionar una figura se movió hacia mi costado, me tumbó y me clavó los dientes en el hombro, no sentí dolor alguno, aunque sabia que después dolería bastante, pero no podía parar, tenia que concluir con nuestro cometido. Pasaron varios minutos, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se pudo hacer tanto, les superábamos en número por uno, ellos eren tres y nosotros cuatro, aunque sin duda ellos eran más rápidos y no podíamos confiarnos.

-¡Tenemos que ir por refuerzos!!!!!!- dijo otro de los vampiros.

-Bien, pide ayuda pero no nos iremos- le ordenó la líder. Si pedían ayuda estábamos perdidos, no lo podíamos permitir. -No importa lo que pase no llegaran a tiempo- dijo la vampiro, ¿se estaban dando por vencidos? Me percate que no era cierto, por que se me abalanzó, uno de los nuestros la lanzo hacia los árboles, pero el vampiro mas alto lo alcanzó. La vampira gruño con furia al ver que uno de los suyos huía.

-¡Inténtalo!!!!- le dijo el vampiro que quedaba, la vampiro lo miró extrañada. Intentar ¿Qué? Mas trucos no, ahora que iba a pasar, pero se nos estaba saliendo de las manos, solo quedaban dos pero aun así no los podíamos vencer. -¡Tu nuevo poder!!! ¡Úsalo!!!- en un par de segundos estaba en el suelo con unas contracciones intensas y dolorosas, podía sentir mis músculos contraerse, aullé de dolor.

-¡Funciona!!!! –dijo ella. El vampiro tacleó a uno de los nuestros y lo mato, con la distracción ella arremetió contra otro e hizo lo mismo. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me fui junto con otro licántropo. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue arruinar el elemento sorpresa y herir a los más importantes. Mientras nos alejábamos, olí a mas vampiros, seguramente eran los refuerzos. Regresamos a nuestra forma humana. Después de caminar mucho llegamos con nuestras esposas.

-¡Dios mió Fenrir!!! ¿Qué pasó? –dijo mi esposa caminando hacia mi, mientras que la esposa de mi acompañante trataba de calmarlo.

-Solo acabamos con algunos, faltaron dos por matar, la mayoría perecieron, esos vampiros tienen una especie de poderes, a distancia nos hacen daño-

-Tendremos que huir, no dejaran de cazarnos- dijo mi esposa.

-Habrá que dividirnos- agregó nuestro reciente amigo.

-No podemos huir para siempre- dijo la esposa de mi amigo.

-Tenemos que sobrevivir- le dijo su marido

-No me quiero ir, Mür, ¡por favor!!!- suplicó.

-Fenrir, anda, convéncela de que es mejor que huyamos-

-Lo siento Amara, pero yo pienso igual que ella-

- ¿Que??? ¿Estas loco?, no puedo creerlo… pues yo si voy a irme-

-Mür, ¿me podría ir contigo? Al parecer somos los únicos sensatos aquí-

-Tienes razón, no voy a obligar a Lydia a hacer algo que no quiere, pero yo si quiero sobrevivir, así que… amigo… buena suerte-

-Buena suerte Mür –le dije. –A ti también Amara-

Así mi esposa y mi amigo se iban, tal vez era lo mejor, si había otra lucha o venían por nosotros, no hubiera podido soportar que la mataran. Lydia y yo seguimos nuestro camino, mientras aprovechamos para contarnos más acerca de nosotros. Me contó que había nacido en Suiza, que fue mordida hace muchos años más de 300, perdió a su familia, sus padres fueron asesinados y su hermana desapareció. Pero cuando me preguntó por mi pasado, no supe que contestarle, no tenia memoria alguna acerca de ese día. Me dijo que tampoco ella tenía recuerdos, pero que fue investigando y poco a poco fue descubriendo quien fue y quienes eran su familia.

-Tengo una idea –me dijo. –Debe de haber libros antiguos que nos puedan ayudar-

-No creo que los vampiros nos vayan a buscar en algún lugar de esos- agregué esperanzado.

-Ya está amaneciendo así que yo creo que se fueron a esconder en el hoyo donde viven-

Nos cambiamos de ropa, y nos dirigimos a la ciudad, tenia la esperanza que encontraríamos algo ahí.

-Es aquí, ¡vamos entremos!! –se dirigió a mi.

Entramos en el gran edificio Italiano.

-Pero no se cuando nací, ni en donde, solo sabía mi nombre-

-Pero puede haber datos de si hubo muertes extrañas, tal vez tú hayas sido el causante de alguna, y puede que encontremos la fecha de tu transformación-

Después de varias horas encontramos un dato que me sorprendió. Había una ilustración mía, se me había deportado como desaparecido. Aunque eran libros de hace un siglo, venia una descripción detallada, mi familia había venido de visita de Estados Unidos, aunque mis padres eran de Alemania, tuvimos que irnos ahí, solo estábamos en Italia por simples vacaciones, hasta que desaparecí, al darme por muerto, mis padres regresaron a Estados Unidos….

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya me había instalado en estados Unidos, por bastante tiempo, Lydia decidió no acompañarme, para buscar a Mür, así que yo viaje solo. Fui recorriendo casi todo Estados Unidos, solo me faltaba una parte del norte, y ahí me encontraba, hasta me tope con elementos de mi pasado, esto se iba a poner bueno.

-¡Vamos, ataca!!! –le dije.

-No vengo a matarte, tengo otra misión ahora, no perderé el tiempo contigo-

-¡¡Mátame!! –me acerqué mas a ella. Ahora ella se fue acercando más y más, se puso en posición de ataque, pero algo la detuvo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso???? – dijo apuntando a mi muñeca.

- Fue un regalo, pero ¿a ti que te importa?-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona quien te lo dio??? –preguntó frustrada.

-Lydia –el regalo era un pequeño brazalete en forma de sol y luna.

Eléa se quedo callada por largo rato.

-¿Dónde esta Lydia? – preguntó acorralándome

-No te diré ni aunque me tortures o me ataques-

Gruñó y me tomo por los brazos.

-¡¡Me vas a decir ahora!!-

-¡Jamás!!!!-

De repente algo increíble sucedió, ella simplemente se tiró al suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

-Por favor, dime-

¿Qué? ¿Ella me estaba pidiendo de rodillas? Debía ser una broma.

-¿Por que me pides eso?-

-Tengo que verificar una corazonada-

-No se en donde esta Lydia, nos separamos hace unos años –dije un poco confundido por su actitud.

-Por favor, ¿podrías localizarla?-

- Por que debería de ayudarte, si me intentaste matar-

-Supongo que tienes razón, no tendrías por que ayudarme-

-Exacto-

-Piénsalo, por favor, talvez yo pueda ayudarte a ti también, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo un propósito para estar aquí y debo cumplirlo-

Y así se fue, no podía ni hablar, una vampiro temible, pidiendo un favor a uno de sus enemigos.

ELÉA POV

Mas problemas, por resolver, tenia que averiguar donde se encontraba Lydia, pero si Fenrir a conocía, eso quería decir que era lobo también, como podría matar a mi hermana, estaba segura que si Cayo se enteraba, me haría matarla sin piedad. Yo realmente extrañaba a mi familia, ya no podría verlos de nuevo, desde que Aro me salvó y me convirtió, solo recordaba pedazos. No eran recuerdos completos. Seguí caminando a paso humano, era tan abrumador. Llegue a la casa Cullen. No le vi mucho sentido a tocar así que solo entré.

-Eléa… que bueno que regresaste ¿Qué has decidido?- me preguntó Carlise.

-Respetaré su tratado, al menos por ahora, no diré nada a los hermanos, pero si algo sale mal, los mataré sin pensarlo-

-Esperemos que no pase nada y te evitemos molestias-

-Eléa, muchas gracias, se que esto te puede causar varios problemas con tus señores, y no se como recompensarte- me dijo Esme.

-Solo déjenme hacer mi trabajo, sin preguntar y no les obstaculizaré en su rutina-

-No nos estorbas, es más, de alguna manera nos haces un favor, le quitas un poco de peso de encima a Edward –

-El no lo cree así, piensa que al primer indicio de problemas, les avisare a los hermanos y yo no acostumbro a hacer eso, tal vez no lo entiendan pero cuando se me ha encomendado alguna misión, ellos no intervienen, me dejan decidir –

-Imagino que tendrás tus métodos-

Me preguntaba si los lobos que tenían vinculo con los Cullen, ¿tendrían algo que ver con Fenrir y su manada? No lo creía posible, ya que los hombres lobo solo se transforman con la luna llena y ellos estaban e plena luz del sol ¿Sabría la familia acerca de que los hijos de la luna estaban aquí? Lo mejor seria no decir nada, al menos por un tiempo.

-Querida, ¿nos harías el favor de quedarte con nosotros? –

-Lo siento, pero tengo que concentrarme en Isabella –

-En realidad ella se quedara con nosotros unos días, te será más fácil –

En ese momento Alice llegó, se le notaba preocupada.

-Carlise, acabo de hablar con Edward, un vampiro estuvo en la recamara de Isabella, no pudo reconocer su olor, y no era Victoria-

ALICE POV

Por que no pude ver esto, si estaba tan al pendiente de Bella, mas con Eléa aquí. De alguna manera ella tenia mas experiencia en esto de cazar enemigos, esto seria bueno a menos que nosotros fuéramos a los que busca, pero desde que llegó no he visto mas que ayuda futura de su parte; lo único que podría cambiar su decisión de ayudarnos, seria si los quiluets se descontrolaran.

- Necesito ir a la casa de Isabella, no puede esperar este asunto más tiempo – me dijo Eléa.

-Pero Charlie está ahí, y a Edward no le gustara nada que vayas –

-Alice, yo hablaré con Edward, tendrá que entender, por eso esta ella aquí –me dijo Esme.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De que?- dijo Edward bajando las escaleras.

-Lo que pasa Edward es que queremos que nos ayudes a sacar a Charlie un rato de su casa – le dijo Carlise.

-¿Cómo para que?-

-Eléa va a ir, quiere revisar todo y de ahí rastrear el olor-

- No Carlise, ella no irá a la casa de Bella, yo lo rastrearé desde ahí y después puede continuar ella –

-Que obstinado eres Edward, solo lo pedí por cortesía, y no quiero que me obligues a hacerlo sin avisarles –

- Edward no pasará nada, solo irá a tratar de encontrar algo que nosotros no hayamos visto -le dije.

Edward gruñó, y Eléa sonrió, al parecer esta situación ya estaba solucionada.

- Vamos llama a Bella dile el plan y trata de idear algo-

Edward marco el número de Bella en su celular, y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Mientras Eléa se preparaba.

- Yo se que no eres cien por ciento mala, no se que te hizo ser así pero dentro de ti siempre hay una lucha cuando tienes que eliminar a alguien –le dije.

-¿Y eso lo deduces por las concesiones que les he dado?-

-No, he visto algunas cosas que pasarán, y se que te será muy difícil tomar esas decisiones-

-Será la ultima vez que te entrometes en mi futuro, espero no tener que recordártelo de nuevo –me respondió bastante calmada.

Asentí. Sip lo había visto ya, ella me destrozaría si no le hacia caso. Edward regresó el nos iba a acompañar, todo estaba ya arreglado. Nos fuimos en el Volvo. Llegamos después de unos minutos, al parecer Edward quería acabar con esto lo antes posible.

- Listo, ya llegamos –me dirigí a Eléa.

- No tardaré-

Entró y subió las escaleras. Recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación.

- Edward esto te encantará –le dijo Eléa.

-No mas juegos, dime que averiguaste-

- Efectivamente no es la dichosa Victoria, ya que es un Vampiro –

-¿No es de los tuyos? – le preguntó.

- ¿No crees que reconocería el olor de los míos? –

- ¿Y ahora que sigue?- pregunté. Sabía la respuesta pero no quería hacerla enojar más.

- Seguiremos el rastro, se dirige al bosque –

Caminamos y nos adentramos en el bosque la verdad el sentido de rastreo de Eléa era bastante mejor que el de Edward. De repente abruptamente Eléa se detuvo.

- Creo que necesitamos un plan –dijo regresando por donde veníamos. Al parecer edward había leído su mente por que la siguió sin chistar, será mejor que haga lo mismo, parece que no es algo bueno.

- ¡Carlise!!! ¡Esme!!! ¡Necesito que vengan!!! –gritó Edward, sonando bastante ansioso.

De inmediato estaban ahí, también Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper acudieron.

-Hay algo que Eléa tiene que explicarles –

Todos fijaron su atención en ella.

-Cuando íbamos siguiendo el rastro, percibí otros olores de más vampiros, y lo que sospecho es que sean muchos más de los que esperaban ustedes –

- Realmente esperábamos que fueran solo un par de vampiros el problema – dijo Carlise.

-Nooo!!!!! Por favor no hagas eso, he visto otras posibilidades- grite.

Todos se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.

- Es que eléa estaba tratando de decidir que hacer, y una de sus opciones es llamar a la guardia – contesté.

- Sabes que eso es lo que procede en estos casos, Alice, no se por que te sorprende –

- Planearemos algo nosotros, por favor danos una oportunidad –

- ¿Cómo que se te ocurre que podrían hacer contra no se cuantos vampiros, seguro los superan en número –

- Hay quienes nos podrían ayudar – miré a Edward en busca de apoyo.

- Se me hace una idea viable, tal vez deberíamos considerarlo como primera opción- comentó mi hermano.

- Explícate hermano- le dijo Emmett.

- Ella se refiere a la manada –

Los ojos de eléa se abrieron como platos, estaba decidiendo la mejor forma de asesinarme en esos momentos.

- No es buena idea – dijo.

- Eléa ni tu podrías con tantos vampiros a la vez, admítelo – se dirigió Rosalie a ella.

Miró a Carlise y asintió rendida.

-Tal vez me estoy ablandando Carlise, estoy perdiendo mi toque –

-Créeme… todavía lo posees –le contestó.

- Bien, tu Carlise, creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con Sam y le comentes del plan y lo que ha sucedido – dijo Esme.

Carlise se retiró mientas nosotros planeábamos las mejores estrategias. Tener a Jasper de nuestro lado también nos daba ventaja, el ya había eliminado ejércitos de vampiros en el pasado y ahora con Eléa, haríamos un equipo bastante difícil de vencer. Carlise no tardó mucho y nos comunicó la afirmativa de Sam de ayudarnos. Nos veríamos mañana con ellos en la noche.

- Jasper, hijo, podría ser buena idea que nos ayudaras, enseñando a los quiluets a atacar a los vampiros de la mejor manera posible –

- Por supuesto – respondió.

El día transcurrió bastante rápido, Edward llegó con Bella después de la escuela, se acercaba el fin de semana así que iba a ser un poco más fácil, para Bella quedarse con nosotros en cualquier caso.

- Quiero ir con ustedes hoy, cuando vayan con la manada –

-No, Bella será muy tarde cuando nos encontremos con ellos y tú tienes que dormir –le dijo Edward dulcemente.

-¿A que hora se quedaron de ver con ellos? –

- En un par de horas-

-Aguantaré… no estoy cansada –

- Vamos Bella, no habrá mucha acción que digamos – dije tratando de persuadirla.

- Edward, Alice, estaré bien –

- Esta bien, esta bien, los alcanzaremos luego –

- Ya son casi las 12, busquen algo que hacer mientras, entes de irnos – dijo Carlise.

Rosalie y Emmett, subieron disparados a la habitación, Edward llevó a Bella a su habitación para escuchar música y que durmiera un rato, Carlise y Esme se encerraron en su estudio, yo miré a Jasper, me dio una mirada sugestiva, para que subiéramos también, tantas emociones le estaban afectando a el también, solo que Eléa se iba a quedar sola si nos íbamos.

-Anda sube, yo tengo que arreglar varias cosas antes de irnos –al parecer comprendió mi expresión, o talvez Jasper inundó la habitación con ambiente de urgencia. Ella salió de la casa y nosotros subimos. Depuse de un rato, nos volvimos a reunir todos en la sala, Edward dejaría dormir un poco más a Bella.

- Listos, es hora de irnos –

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la casa, hacia el bosque, Eléa iba rastreando cualquier olor que nos indicara que estaban cerca. De alguna manera estábamos afectando su misión al dejar que Edward se quedara con Bella en lugar de ella, pero se mostraba flexible a nuestras peticiones.

- Carlise, tenemos un problema –dijo Eléa.

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Huele a sangre humana, muy sutilmente pero lo percibo – dijo ella

**Continuará**

**BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTDO, TODAVIA FALTAN MAS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERO Y ME DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro mas para que disfruten de mis locas historias ja ja disfrútenlo va el Cáp. 6.**

**Lo siento mas tardanzas upssssssss espero y no me golpeen demasiado jaja **

**Como pueden ver los que ya han leído los libros estos capítulos ya abarcan eclipse, los que no han leído los libros pues espero que entiendan un poco y no los confunda, ya que no sabrán que fue escrito por stephanie y que es idea mía… bueno aun así espero y los disfruten…..**

Cáp. 6 CAYENDO EN LA CUENTA

CARLISE POV

Que problema había con la sangre humana, Eléa no se alimentaba de humanos así que no se sentiría atraída por ellos, pero ¿que es lo que la tenia preocupada?

-Ya se de lo que habla Carlise –dijo Alice.

-Neófitos –interrumpió Eléa.

-¿Cuántos? –

-No estoy segura, pero son más de 15 –

-Jasper, ¿que podemos hacer? Tú ya has peleado con neófitos antes –

-Ellos atacan de manera diferente, son más directos así que tenemos que atacar y tomarlos desprevenidos –

-Vamos Carlise, si los neófitos son mi especialidad, y no he comido en días –dijo Eléa.

Parecía adorar la idea de enfrentarse a los neófitos, era una actividad que estaba acostumbrada a realizar, a diferencia de mí, que no me gustaba nada esa idea, aunque no había otra opción.

- Así que ahora tendrás un buffet para ti sola –le dijo Emmett a Eléa, no perdía oportunidad en hacer esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar.

-Podría decirse que si Emmett –le contestó divertida.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, los quiluets ya deben de estar esperándonos, ahí les explicaremos lo que acabamos de averiguar –me dirigí a todos dirigiéndome a el lugar de encuentro.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo quiero averiguar que tan lejos están y cuantos son-

-No vayas sola, deja que alguno de nosotros te acompañe –

-No me subestimes, puedo defenderme sola, tu lo sabes mas que nadie –

-Muy bien, no te insistiré más –realmente me había molestado su comentario, haciendo alusión un poco al pasado.

Así nos adelantamos, mientras que Eléa iba a investigar más. En unos segundos estábamos en el claro donde solíamos jugar baseball.

-Hola Sam –el asintió con la cabeza. Como lo supuse acudieron en forma de lobo, aun no confiaban cien por ciento en nosotros. Habían acudido los principales de la manada, Sam y Jacob, por supuesto, Quil, Paul, Jared y Embry. Nos observaban mientras nos acercábamos.

-Es mejor empezar lo antes posible Carlise –me dijo Jasper. Realmente necesitaríamos de Edward para comunicarnos, ya que dudo mucho que ellos se convirtieran.

- Ya estoy aquí Carlise –dijo Edward, en el momento oportuno. Al parecer leyó mis pensamientos. Bella venia tras de el aunque sin soltarlo de la mano.

-Me da gusto que nos acompañaran al fin –me dirigí a ambos. –Bella si en algún momento te sientes cansada, háznoslo saber – ella asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Carlise, aguantaré –

-No lo dudo –

-Sam quiere saber donde esta Eléa –me dijo Edward.

Sam gruño.

-Esta bien, esta bien… sus palabras exactas fueron, "¿No vino su guardaespaldas?" –

-Ella esta investigando algo que necesitan saber, los vampiros que buscamos, no son cualquier vampiro, aun son neófitos, Eléa cree que son alrededor de 15 pero esa cifra puede bajar o subir –

-Explícales, más detalladamente Carlise, no creo que entiendan muy bien por que de ese cambio demográfico -.

-Ellos son tan inestables que se asesinan entre ellos, así que su número sube y baja constantemente-

- Así que ¿amaestrando perros Carlise? –dijo Eléa riendo y dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-Eléa, compórtate por favor –

-Por supuesto Aro, ¡oh perdón!! Carlise, es que actúas como el –

La mire con decepción, aunque si estaba actuando como si fuera su padre, no podía olvidar que alguna vez estuvimos juntos e incluso que ella es mayor que yo.

- Así que Eléa ¿que averiguaste? –interrumpió Edward.

Ella solo miraba a Embry, no sabia exactamente que pasaba, últimamente me pasaba seguido, era de los últimos en entender. Sam empezó a alterarse. Edward miraba a Eléa fijamente.

EMBRY POV

Los Cullen tenían un olor bastante desagradable, y su número hacia que fuera mas intenso, de pronto percibí un olor mas fuerte y mas desagradable, era parecido al de los Cullen, solo que irritaba mas mi nariz.

- Así que ¿amaestrando perros Carlise? –

Era la vampiro que Sam había visto y que tanto temía, aunque era mi enemigo, no podía negar que era muy hermosa, solo veía su perfil mientras caminaba hacia Carlise. Carlise la reprendía, pero en una oportunidad, volteó hacia nosotros, sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, aunque estaba en forma lupina, había algo que ella tenia y me hacia sentir diferente, me veía fijamente, se notaba bastante sorprendida. No lo pensé dos veces y a pesar de la negativa de Sam, regresé a mi forma humana. ¿Cómo pude desobedecer las ordenes del alfa? Lo hice sin dudar. Era como si me encontrara hipnotizado. Me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar a todos los miembros de la manada en completa tensión observando la escena, de inmediato los Cullen nos miraban fijamente, La vampiro no mostraba signos de agresión hacia mi, solo se quedaba ahí, quieta viéndome aun sorprendida, supongo que no le ocurría a menudo este tipo de sorpresas. Llegue casi hasta donde se encontraba, ¿Qué iba a decirle? No sabia, solo quería acercarme.

-¡Embry!!!!!!!! – oí mi nombre a lo lejos, pero no me importaba, ahora para mi, solo éramos ella y yo.

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu líder – su voz era tan suave pero firme a la vez, hubiera esperado un tono agudo y chillante, pero no, era perfecto.

- Entonces, ¿tú nos ayudaras a entender un poco a los de tu clase? - aunque mas que preguntar, afirmé, yo ya sabia la respuesta, solo necesitaba oír su voz una vez mas.

- Así es –

De repente Sam estaba junto a mí aun en su forma lupina, me gruñía y empujaba para que retrocediera. Aun conociendo a los Cullen, Sam quería mantenerse lo mas alejado posible, poniendo un limite, que al parecer ninguno de nosotros podría desobedecer, hasta ahora.

- Embry, hazle caso a Sam, vuelve con ellos – voltee a ver a Edward, me decía estas palabras un tanto serio, como advirtiéndome.

-¿Qué esta pasando Edward? – se dirigió este vivo retrato de la perfección a Edward, un tanto consternada.

- Eléa, hay cosas que no sabes aun, y son un poco complicadas de explicar – trató de sonar calmado, pero tenia un aire de preocupación al dirigirse a ella, al parecer escogía sus palabras con cuidado, como para no querer molestar.

- Eléa – ella volteo a verme al oír pronunciado su nombre, creí solo haberlo pensado pero no, al parecer lo dije en voz alta. Eléa… era un nombre tan corto para tan gran belleza.

- Edward, dime que pasa o quieres que lo averigüe a mi modo –

- Muy bien, pero necesito hablar con Sam primero – aunque dudó un poco aceptó.

Vi como Edward se dirigía a Sam, empezó a hablar, pero inmediatamente, fije mi atención en ella.

- ¿Por qué me vez de esa manera? – este ángel iba a matarme, esa voz hacia que mis sentidos se volvieran locos.

- ¿Tu no lo sientes? –

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Sentir que? –

- Esa corriente, esa electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo – seria, ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Estaría mintiendo? O ¿realmente ella no sentía nada? Edward regresó de inmediato.

- Ven Eléa, ahora te explico todo –

Y así ese ángel de perfección se alejaba.

ELÉA POV

- ¿Tu no lo sientes? – claro que lo sentía, pero todo esto era nuevo para mi, no podía mostrar ningún indicio de debilidad.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Sentir que? –

- Esa corriente, esa electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo – quería decirle que si, seguramente el sabia lo que pasaba, pero no podía confiar en ellos.

- Ven Eléa, ahora te explico todo – por fin Edward me daría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Y así me alejé. – Eléa, hay cosas que les suceden a los quiluets, una vez en la vida de cada uno encuentran a su objeto de imprimación, es decir, encuentran a su alma gemela - ¿y eso que tenia que ver conmigo? …. Oh no!!!

- Edward, ¿el se imprimó de mi? – ni siquiera sabia su nombre…. ¡Oh dios!!!!!

- Si – una respuesta tan corta pero que cambiaba muchas cosas. No esperen esto no cambia nada, aun sigue siendo mi enemigo.

- El problemas es que tu también te sientes atraída por el – maldito vampiro metiche lector de mentes…

- No importa eso, aun así no cambia el que no confié en ellos –

- Creo que Sam tiene algo que decir –

- Bien veamos que tipo de ladrido tiene el líder –

Creo que a Edward no le pareció gracioso mi comentario, pero hizo caso omiso de este y se dirigió al líder quiluet.

- Sam, debes saber que Eléa es un elemento muy importante en el mundo de los vampiros, tiene un alto rango y las decisiones que ella tome ahora nos afectaran a todos así que , te suplico escojas tus palabras con cuidado –

- Edward, como se supone me comunicare con el, ¿tu traducirás? O ¿tengo que traer un diccionario de ladridos? –

- ¿Te sentirías mas cómodo si traduzco Sam? – espere a que hubiera respuesta, Edward solo asintió. – Regresa en un momento, decidió hablar por si mismo -.

No esperé mucho tiempo, solo unos instantes, de el fondo del bosque surgió un hombre caminando, supuse que era Sam, ¿Cómo se supone debía diferenciarlos?, para mi solo eran perros.

- Vamos a dejar algo muy claro, nosotros no te agradamos y tú tampoco nos agradas –

- ¿No… enserio? – que afirmación tan obvia. Esperó a que terminara y prosiguió.

- Tenemos un objetivo en común, los otros vampiros… así que por el momento hemos decidido no tomar ningún tipo de juicio u opinión acerca de ti, espero lo mismo de tu parte, ya que como me he enterado, tienes un propósito al estar aquí, no es asunto personal, sino que se te ha encomendado algo – este lobo da muchas vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – lo mire un poco fastidiada. – Solo aceptaré con una condición –

- No hay lugar para negociar –

- No planeaba hacerlo, pero quiero que se mantengan lo más alejados posible, su olor realmente es apestoso –

- Tú no hueles muy agradable que digamos –

- ¿Quieres que te quite el mal olor a golpes? –

Los dos gruñimos, creo que ninguno estaba de humor para aguantar burlas a nuestras expensas.

-Sam, Eléa, calma por favor – nos pidió Carlise tranquilamente. – Podrías decirnos que fue lo que encontraste –

- Son 25 por ahora, aunque no todos son neófitos – dijo Edward por mí.

- Es la ultima vez que te permito que me interrumpas o me leas la mente sin permiso – estaba harta de esa actitud.

- Mis disculpas Eléa, no era mi intención molestar – me limité e mirarlo y proseguí.

- Hay por lo menos dos que no son neófitos, uno de ellos debe de ser el líder –

-Jasper, Eléa… ¿tenemos oportunidad de vencerlos? – dijo Carlise.

Ambos nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza.

- Necesitaremos ayuda – comentó Emmett un poco pensativo. - ¿Qué tal Tanya y los demás vampiros de Denali? -

- Habrá que preguntarles –

CARLISE POV

- ¿Tanya? –

- Hola Carlise –

- Se que no puede ser el mejor momento dado las circunstancias, pero necesitamos de su ayuda –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Un ejército de neófitos… al parecer su objetivo es Bella, al principio pensábamos que era uno solo pero descubrimos que eran alrededor de 25 –

- ¿Y esos perros amigos de ustedes, no les quisieron ayudar? –

- Si ayudaran, solo que no seremos suficientes –

- Lo siento Carlise, si ellos participan, no nos involucraremos –

- Pero Tanya, no somos suficientes –

- Lo siento Carlise -…clic.

La última esperanza de ayuda nos había dado la espalda. Si los Vulturi se enteraban vendrían por Bella. Por una parte nos daba ventaja el que Eléa estuviera con nosotros.

- Carlise, que te dijo Tanya –me preguntó Emmett.

- Se negaron, el incidente de los quiluets con Laurent aun los tiene resentidos con nosotros –

- Pero querido, ¿ahora con quien podemos ir para que nos ayude? – me dijo mi dulce Esme.

- No se, realmente no se querida -

- Hay algo que puedo hacer yo – añadió Eléa.

- ¿De que hablas? – le dije.

- Hay quienes nos pueden ayudar, solo que no se si acepten escondérselo a los Vulturi –

- ¿Quiénes son? –

- Amigos míos en Lyón, pertenecen a la guardia Vulturi, pero son leales y me han hecho favores antes -

- ¿Guardia Vulturi? Mm no lo se – dudaba que fueran a respetar el no decir nada, por algo eran parte de la guardia.

- Haremos algo, yo hablo con ellos, si no aceptan no dirán nada, eso corre de mi cuenta –

- Esta bien, confío en ti – estaba mucho en juego, y poner la seguridad de mi familia en manos de Eléa no era muy seguro.

- Haré una llamada -


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, pues aquí disfrutando de las vacaciones un poquito y de la comida jaja bueno les dejo el séptimo capitulo…. Espero hacer unos capítulos más en menos tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que se me ocurren, pero no las he acomodado bien para que cobren sentido, así que bueno, paciencia que ya las subo en cuanto ya las tenga bien organizadas…. Ahí esta el Cáp. Y dejen reviews….**

**CAP. 7 ¿CÓMO CONFIAR?**

ELEA POV

Realmente esperaba que Mabel y Dina me ayudaran, aunque eran leales a mi, le temían mas a Aro y Cayo, estaba consciente de que si ellos se enteraban de todo lo que pasaba aquí en realidad, muy a su pesar Aro me iba a eliminar, y con justa razón, le estaba escondiendo cosas importantes y ese era el castigo que merecía; pero por otro lado le tenia mucho aprecio a Carlise, y ante todo estaba por lo que me mandaron los hermanos, proteger a Isabella.

- ¿Si? –

- Etel, ¿Cómo estas? –

- Eléa, que gusto saber de ti, ¿que puedo hacer por ti? –

- Te voy a pedir un gran favor –

- Lo que necesites –

- Necesito que tú, Yeray, Dina y Mabel vengan a Forks, necesito hablar con todos ustedes de algo muy delicado –

- Por supuesto, pero ¿a quien vamos a dejar aquí en Lyón? –

- Deja a tu mujer a cargo, Évanie sabe bien como funcionan las cosas allá –

- Muy bien, estaremos allá hoy mismo –

- Y Etel…. Se discreto, los hermanos no se deben enterar, ya sabrás por que, cuando vengan les explicaré todo –

- Te veremos en unas horas –…clic.

Listo, solo tenia que hallar la forma de explicárselos de la mejor manera. Y los Cullen tenían que ayudarme.

- ¡¡Cullens!!!! ¡¡Necesitamos hablar!! – sabia que no había necesidad de gritarles, me escuchaban perfectamente, pero siempre era más divertido así.

- No tienes que gritar –

- Vamos Carlise deja de regañarme y hay que prepararnos, mis amigos aceptaron venir, pero no les he dicho nada aun, así que todos ustedes me ayudaran a convencerlos –

- ¿Crees que nos ayudaran? –

- Espero que si, llegaran en unas horas, iré por ellos al aeropuerto, pero necesito que alejen a los cachorros por un rato –

- Jacob quiere estar al tanto de todo –

- Carlise… ¿sabes mi función principal dentro de la guardia, no? – asintió. – Ellos me ayudaban a realizarla, así que entenderás que si de primera impresión ven a un licántropo, pues dudo que si quiera escuchen -

- Hablaré con Jacob –

- Déjenme hacerlo a mí, creo que me escuchará y podré convencerlo – interrumpió Bella. – Al menos podré ser de ayuda –

- Siempre eres de ayuda, mi ángel – se dirigió Edward a Bella besándola en la frente. Bella se retiro hacia el bosque para buscar a Jacob.

- Hummm ¿les importa si vomito? – ya me estaba empezando a hartar ese par.

- Eléa, por favor no los molestes – me dijo Carlise.

- Déjala Carlise, se pone así por que Felix se metió con una de la guardia – dijo Edward a Carlise.

Carlise me miró con expresión de disculpa.

- Hijo, discúlpate –

- No lo haré –

- Edward, hazle caso a tu padre – le recriminó Esme.

- Vamos no se preocupen – les contesté. – Heidi tuvo que pagar por su estupidez, digamos que… no van a encontrar mucho de sus restos – de solo imaginarme lo que le había hecho Etel a Heidi, me hacia sonreír. Bella regresó, bastante rápido.

- ¿Heidi? – me preguntó Bella.

- Si, pobre de Felix, mi pobre esposo, ha de estar sufriendo por la muerte de su amante…- dije aparentando estar consternada - Si tan solo supiera lo que le hicieron, realmente estaría devastado… pensándolo bien tal vez seria bueno que le informara – les dije riendo. Bella me miró consternada, yo solo le di una rápida mirada, Carlise irrumpió en el silencio que se había hecho.

- ¿A que hora llegaban tus amigos, Eléa? –

- Hum, que rápido vuela el tiempo, estarán aquí en una hora, será mejor que me apresure y vaya por ellos –

- Ten llévate mi auto –

- Ah!! Gracias querido Carlise – alcancé a vislumbrar un pequeño respingo por parte de Esme al pronunciar esta palabra "querido", esta iba a ser una visita muy divertida.

– Antes de irme, Isabella ¿pudiste alejar a los perros de aquí? –

- Si, pero quieren que les informemos lo antes posible de lo que pase –

Solo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

Maneje lo más lento posible, ya que tenia tiempo de sobra, lo único que quería era salir de esa casa, las muestras de afecto que ahí se daban, solo me recordaban lo que Felix me había hecho; todo esto había complicado un poco las cosas, ¿como volvería a la guardia con Felix ahí?, seguramente Aro tendría que tomar una decisión, uno de nosotros dos se tendría que ir, sin duda alguna, hace algunos meses, podría haber dicho sin titubeo que yo seria la que se quedaría, pero ahora, habían muchas cosas que les estaba ocultando y cuando se enteraran no iba a ser algo ventajoso para mi. Después de un tiempo llegue al aeropuerto, estacioné el auto y me dirigí al área de llegadas. Tendría que dejar estos pensamientos para después, primero seria hablar con mis amigos. A lo lejos vi las cuatro esbeltas figuras caminando por el pasillo a velocidad humana, supongo que se habían alimentada antes de venir, si no seria un poco incomodo estar rodeados de tanta sangre tentadora; había tenido un poco de tiempo para preparar un pequeño adelanto, pero esperaría a llegar a la casa para contar la historia completa. Las cuatro figuras se detuvieron frente a mí, por fin, mis amigos habían llegado.

- Eléa – dijo Yeray inclinando la cabeza, un poco confundido, pero aun mostraba respeto a mi jerarquía.

- Yeray – le conteste de la misma manera, solo que en sentido sarcástico. El no contestó solo sonrió un poco.

- Bueno Eléa hemos llegado lo más rápido posible, y bajo tus peticiones, así que ¿en que podemos ayudarte? – me dijo Mabel, ella usaba un tono mas informal conmigo, y era bastante directa al dirigirse a los demás.

- Miren amigos, les daré un adelanto de camino a la casa de los Cullen, y ahí todos les contaremos el resto –

Así les di un pequeño resumen, obviamente no toque el tema de los licántropos, creo que ahí si necesitaría ayuda, solo les dije acerca de los neófitos y de la importancia de mi misión, es decir, de proteger a Isabella.

- Ya llegamos – anuncie a mis amigos.

De inmediato Carlise salió por la puerta principal. Salí del auto, los demás me imitaron.

- Hora de las explicaciones – se dirigió Mabel a Carlise y a mí, me sorprendía realmente que ni Etel, ni Dina hubieran dicho palabra alguna, pero supuse que era por lo enredado de la situación.

Entramos a la casa, ya nos estaba esperando toda la familia, Bella nos miro asombrada, supongo que era a causa de la presencia de parte de la guardia Vulturi.

- Siéntense por favor – nos dijo Esme. Accedí pero mis amigos dudaban.

- Estamos mejor así – le dijo Etel.

- Vaya, hasta que escucho tu voz amigo mió – el solo me miro un poco enfadado. Hice caso omiso de esa expresión. – Esta bien, empecemos –

Carlise y edward llenaron los espacios vacíos que había dejado antes, pero por fin llego la pregunta por la que estábamos tan preocupados.

- ¿Quiénes son esos amigos suyos que están dispuestos a ayudar? –preguntó Dina.

- Licántropos – contesté con asco, aun podía recordar el olor a perro mojado que emanaban esas bestias.

- ¿Qué??? – dijeron al unísono mis amigos, volteándome a ver.

- A mi no ve vean, no me agrada la idea al igual que ustedes –

- Pero no somos suficientes para enfrentar a todos los neófitos – interrumpió Edward.

- ¡Eléa, has perdido la cabeza!!! – me gritó Yeray.

Me levante y lo mire a los ojos. De inmediato se repuso y agachó la cabeza.

- Lo siento Eléa –

- No te disculpes, tienes razón en lo que le dijiste, no se por que ha dejado su labor principal a un lado – le dijo Mabel.

- Mabel, no estoy de acuerdo con esto de la colaboración de los perros, pero no hay de otra, a fin de cuentas, nos podremos encargar de ellos cuando terminemos – la aludida solo me miro a los ojos pero no añadió nada.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Etel, siempre había querido acompañarme en ese tipo de misiones, generalmente era enviado con Felix o Demetri a investigar y luego nosotros llegábamos y a el lo mandaban de regreso.

- Eléa, nos vas a condenar – dijo Dina.

- Querida, por eso los he traído, para explicarles, pero ustedes escogerán libremente, no los obligaré a nada –

- Nos matarán si te seguimos –

- Yo estoy contigo – los tres pares de ojos restantes miraron a Yeray sorprendidos.

- Gracias, amigo… y ¿ustedes? –

- Bien… igual yo –

- Gracias Etel, solo faltan ustedes por decidir –

Mabel y Dina se miraron, dieron un ligero suspiro y asintieron. Volvieron la vista hacia mí.

- Hecho, no te hemos fallado en el pasado y no lo haremos ahora – dijo Mabel por las dos.

- Listo, tenemos que preparar todo – dije dirigiéndome a mis amigos y a los Cullen.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que conozcan a Sam y los demás ahora? – me susurró Carlise.

Voltee a ver a mis amigos, note en sus caras la repulsión a la idea.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que es ahora o nunca – le contesté.

Los Cullen me miraron con algo de ansiedad, dudaban de la capacidad de mis amigos para evitar matar a los licántropos. – No se preocupen ninguno de ellos me faltara al respeto de esa manera, si han dicho que aceptan luchar con nosotros lo harán sin dudar – vi que Jasper no estaba muy convencido ante mis palabras.

- ¿Así que dudas de mi Jasper? – no contestó.

- Es solo que nota su contrariedad – añadió Edward.

Lo miré confusa, realmente desconfiaba de mí, yo estaba segura de lo que mis amigos prometían y se los garantizaba a los Cullen.

- Edward, se arriesgan demasiado al ayudarnos, no dudes de ellos, si Eléa dice que confiemos, así lo haremos – Carlise al rescate, ja! Me alegraba que al menos a el le tuvieran respeto.

- Solo una cosa me preocupa – me dijo Edward. - ¿No crees que se pudiera repetir lo que sucedió con Ander? – maldito lector de mentes. Edward sonrió.

- Les aclararé esto de una buena vez, lo que hayas visto en mis pensamientos, fue solo un recuerdo, pasó hace muchos años, y lo solucioné de inmediato, así que no veo el problema – esto ultimo lo dije ya en un tono bastante alto, me frustraba y se me acababa la paciencia. La familia Cullen se miró rápidamente y caminaron hacia la puerta corrediza de atrás.

- Eléa, si no te importa, nos gustaría adelantarnos, para avisar a la manada de su decisión, Esme aguardara con ustedes y luego nos alcanzaran – asentí. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que Esme considero tiempo razonable para que los alcanzáramos…. Bueno, ahora la prueba de fuego, ¿Qué harán cuatro guardias Vulturi al ver a una manada completa de licántropos? A estas alturas ya empezaba a dudar incluso de mi misma, si se calentaban los animos, tendría que eliminar a nuestros enemigos naturales.

**Continuará**

**Bueno este es el septimo capitulo, uff me esta costando un poco de trabajo organizar mis ideas e hilarlas para que quede un poco mas interesante, me han dicho que si he logrado mi cometido, pero quiero saber su opinión…… disfrutenlo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno para este capitulo quise ahondar realmente en la manera en que se siente Eléa ante todo lo relacionado a los Cullen y el punto de vista de sus amigos, quise mostrar un poco la manera en la que Eléa se relaciona con ellos, dejando a un lado ese sadismo que a veces tiene y mostrando la complicidad que hay entre ellos…. pero basta de bla bla bla ahí esta el Cáp. 8.**

CAP 8: DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER CIERTO

MABEL POV

Aun creía que era mala idea pero no podía desconfiar de Eléa, jamás me había dado motivos para desconfiar, bueno al menos hasta ahora, _Ten fe _me dije a mi misma. Tampoco la podía dejar sola, quien sabe que podían hacerle esas criaturas. Pero lo bueno era que seguramente tendríamos que matarlos después de haber eliminado a los neófitos, supongo que les ocurriría lo mismo a los Cullen. Oí un gruñido proveniente de Edward. El cual ya nos había sido presentado y nos aguardaba a la entrada de un claro, ¿Por qué habrá gruñido? Eléa lo miró confundida pero no dijo nada, seguimos avanzando mientras que Edward se situaba detrás de nosotros, Carlisle se acercó a nosotros lentamente.

- Bien, ya hablé con Sam – suponiendo que no estábamos familiarizados con esos nombres, agregó – El líder de la manada – hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a Eléa, quien le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera – Ya los puse al tanto de su decisión, como lo habíamos acordado, solo que no confían al cien por ciento en nosotros, así que se quedaran en su forma licántropa y Edward hará de su traductor, creo que así serán las cosas mas fáciles –

Eléa golpeteaba el piso con impaciencia, mientras que el nos hacia un gesto de invitación para que lo siguiéramos. Caminamos unos pocos metros, hasta el centro del claro donde se situaban los lobos. El lobo de pelo negro se adelanto un paso a los demás, supuse que era Sam.

-No estamos nada cómodos con esto al igual que ustedes, según nos han contado – dijo Edward en una voz monótona, supuse que ya estaba realizando su papel encomendado de traductor.

- Esto lo estamos haciendo por petición de Eléa, así que no nos subestimen, haremos lo encomendado y lo que sea necesario, pero cuando acabemos con esto, van a cambiar nuestras prioridades – se dirigió Etel al líder.

- Lo sabemos y lo esperamos con ansia – añadió Edward en su papel de traductor. Etel, Dina, Yeray y yo proliferamos un gruñido y Eléa le dirigía una mirada asesina. Uno de los lobos situado en la parte de atrás produjo un aullido muy extraño para mí, trataba de averiguar que era ¿preocupación? No, ¿Cómo uno de ellos podría generar preocupación ante el entusiasmo de su líder? Eléa volteó a ver a ese lobo con una mirada extraña, confusión tal vez. Sam el líder, hizo un ruido extraño dirigiéndose a los suyos, llamando al orden, de inmediato dicho aullido cesó.

- Estábamos pensando que seria buena idea enseñarles un poco a todos los presentes, la manera en que atacan los neófitos y como eliminarlos mas fácilmente- nos dijo Jasper, dándoles la espalda a los lobos y viéndonos a nosotros de frente.

- Jasper ya ha peleado antes contra ejércitos de neófitos – nos dijo Eléa en un susurro.

Asentimos. Esto iba a ser pan comido para nosotros.

- Esos lobos se ven muy confiados ante todo esto – nos dijo Yeray.

- Lo que pasa es que aun no han visto lo que podemos hacer – dijo Dina mirando a la manada. Eléa sonrió levemente ante el comentario.

Fuimos pasando en parejas aportando un poco de nuestros conocimientos, aunque no habíamos revelado aun nuestra mayor estrategia ofensiva, pero pronto lo iban a descubrir. Seguimos con nuestra pequeña clase, de repente vimos como Edward se dirigía a Carlisle.

- Te importaría si me retiro un momento, quiero llevar a Bella a dormir, regresare en cuanto pueda – Edward miraba a Bella con una expresión extraña, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el universo, mientras que Isabella yacía sentada en una roca a las orillas del claro, cabeceando de sueño – Carlisle sonrió ante aquella escena.

-Hijo, será mejor que no la dejes sola por ahora, así que ve con ella y quédate en la casa, nosotros llegaremos en un rato, no creo que nos falte mucho por hacer –

Así Edward se fue, llevando en vilo a Isabella. De reojo, vi a Eléa, quien miraba a la feliz pareja con una expresión de asco. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en ella de esa forma, siempre habíamos asumido que Eléa tenía nervios de acero y cero sentimientos de culpa o tristeza. Pero jamás me paso por la cabeza que lo que sucedió con Felix y Heidi, realmente le hubiera afectado, tal vez era mi imaginación que en realidad esa expresión era a causa de que Isabella fuera humana y no haya sido transformada aun. Aun así mas tarde hablaría con ella. Continuamos media hora mas en aquel claro. Carlisle se despidió de los lobos y caminamos de regreso a la casa de los Cullen.

- ¿Nos harían el honor de hospedarse con nosotros? – nos dijo Esme. –Eléa ya se encuentra instalada así que supongo que será mas cómodo para ustedes- prosiguió.

- Por supuesto Esme – contestó Yeray con entusiasmo. Dios mió!!! Era tan patético, un vampiro muy útil y poderoso, pero si se trataba de Eléa, se volvía una muñequita, ella lo sabia y se aprovechaba de eso; cuando Etel nos dijo la petición de Eléa de acudir a Forks, el fue el primero en aceptar y tener todo listo para nuestra partida.

- Perfecto… Dina y Mabel se pueden quedar en la habitación de Carlisle y mía, y u y Etel, en la de Alice y Jasper – dijo dirigiéndose a Yeray.

- Esme, acordamos que no se iba a interrumpir su rutina, todos se pueden quedar conmigo – le dijo Eléa.

Todos asentimos hacia Esme.

- De acuerdo, como prefieran – nos sonrió Esme.

Nos condujo hacia arriba, pero cuando subíamos las escaleras recordé algo.

-Eléa, ¿podría hablar contigo? –

- Si claro – contestó –Ahorita los alcanzamos – avisó a los demás.

Ellos continuaron si camino y nosotros regresamos hacia la sala.

-¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar mas aislado? –

- Bien – me dijo un poco confundida.

Salimos por la puerta de enfrente y corrimos hacia el bosque. Recorrimos unos cuantos kilómetros y me detuve ella me imitó.

- ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? –

- Tu dime – le conteste. Ella me miro extrañada. – Quisiera saber realmente como te sientes –

- ¿Con respecto a que? – todavía no sabia a que me refería, estaba perdida o talvez no quería tocar para nada el tema.

- Con respecto a lo que pasó con Felix –

- Eso ya es historia – me dijo rápidamente.

- No te creo ni una palabra, hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo, así que no me trates como a una súbdita tuya, que tiene miedo de decirte las cosas como son –

- Pero si eres mi súbdita – dijo sarcásticamente.

La mire con desaprobación e impaciencia.

- Esta bien, esta bien, la verdad… - hizo una pausa. –No sabría como explicarlo – esperé a que prosiguiera. – Jamás había querido matar a nadie tanto como a esos dos… - continuó. – Pero para mi sorpresa me encontré total y completamente calmada al encontrarlos juntos, aun con la mirada de horror que ambos tenían, supuse que no era le reacción que ellos esperaban, no era para menos, siempre he sido conocida por mi buen genio – dijo un poco divertida. – Así que trate de mantener mi mente fría, y comencé a planear muy bien lo que iba a hacer- suspiró. – Al principio sopese el no decirle a nadie mis planes, pero supuse que se iban a enterar de todos modos, así que no dude en hacer que Aro supiera, lo vio al tocarme, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que no se opuso – abrió sus ojos como platos, incrédula de sus propias palabras. – El solo me sonrió y me dejo ir –

- Ahí fue cuando pensaste en nosotros – era una afirmación mas que pregunta. – Sabes, al principio, cuando Etel nos dijo no lo podía creer, tu y Felix realmente se veían felices – dije mas papa mi misma que para Eléa.

- Pues realmente no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, creo que Aro nos hacia trabajar hasta morir – dijo riendo, me sorprendía la capacidad de Eléa para bromear ante un tema así. – Yo pasaba mucho tiempo en Lyón y el en Volterra, así que supongo que eso lo hizo engañarme, aunque no es excusa y aun así pagará por ello –

- En efecto, pero hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar ¿Por qué le tienes tantas consideraciones a los Cullen?, en cualquier otro caso hubieras exterminado cualquier signo de desobediencia –

- ¡Ay Mabel!!! Tu curiosidad te matará algún día –

- Si claro por supuesto, correré el riesgo – Eléa solo rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

- Antes de empezar a ir a Lyón, donde tu y yo nos conocimos, mi residencia estaba con los Vulturi, un día Aro me pidió que recibiera a su amigo, cuando lo conocí me gustó de inmediato y al parecer también yo a el, se quedó varios años y durante ese tiempo estuvimos juntos, solo que no estaba nada cómodo con nuestra forma de alimentarnos, el se alimentaba de sangre de animal –

- Es Carlisle ¿verdad? – le interrumpí.

- Vaya, que astuta mi querida amiga – dijo sarcástica. – Y bueno, después de un tiempo Carlisle habló conmigo, ya no quería seguir con los Vulturi, así que me pidió que me fuera con el, pero a mi si me gustaba ser parte de la guardia, solo lo ayude a irse, me encargue de convencer a los hermanos y aceptaron, luego fue cuando Felix y yo nos comprometimos –

- ¿Te sorprendiste al verlo aquí en Forks? –

- Realmente no, estaba en Volterra cuando escuche a unos de la guardia decir que Edward Cullen había acudido a los Vulturi, Felix estaba conmigo cuando nos lo dijeron y no le gustó nada oír ese apellido, después los hermanos me mandaron llamar y me contaron lo que les había pedido Edward, me pidieron que estuviera al pendiente de si se cometía alguna falta a la ley, esperamos un rato y enviaron a Felix y a Demetri a recoger a Edward y a sus acompañantes, volvieron con ellos y lo demás es historia –

- Y ahora Carlisle esta casado –

- Si –

- Y cuando llegue el momento, ¿podrás hacer lo necesario? –

- No tengo opción –

- Incluso matar a los Cullen –

- Incluso eso –

No estaba segura de sus palabras pero tendría que esperar a ver que pasaba.

ESME POV

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron Eléa y Mabel ¿Qué las podrá haber demorado tanto? En eso oí que se abría la puerta principal y entraban las susodichas.

- Eléa, Mabel estaba preocupada, pensé que les había pasado algo – dije mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

- ¡Vamos Esme que nos puede pasar!!! – dijo Eléa.

- Además con Eléa aquí dudo que alguien o algo se nos quiera acercar – dijo Mabel sonriendo y Eléa le dio un codazo.

- Bueno aun así me alegra que hayan vuelto –

Me sonrieron y subieron las escaleras riendo y platicando. No sabía que tan cómoda y confiada debería sentirme, ahora Eléa no estaba sola y eso la volvía más peligrosa aun, ya que cualquier decisión que tomara la respaldarían los demás. Pero por ahora lo más importante era que muy pronto tendrían que alimentarse y dudo mucho que la manada lo aceptara. Me dirigí al despacho de mi marido, tendría que hablar con el al respecto. Toque.

- ¿Querido podría hablar contigo un momento? – volteó a verme y sonrió.

- Hola amor ¿Qué ocurre? –seguramente vio mi expresión de preocupación.

- Pues estaba pensando… ya se que antes de venir para acá Etel y los demás se alimentaron, pero ya se esta acercando la hora de que lo hagan de nuevo; pienso que deberíamos hablar con Sam al respecto –

- Cuando fui a ponerlo al corriente de los nuevos planes le comenté lo mismo, dijo que lo pensaría y lo discutiría con los ancianos, pero dudo que acepte -

- ¿Crees que si hablo con Eléa, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? –

- Lo dudo, se le esta agotando la paciencia con el asunto de los lobos, además de que tiene la presión de sus amigos –

- Aun así tengo que hablar con ella, no quiero que tengamos más conflictos –

- ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? O ¿te acompañe? –

- ¿Crees que sea necesario? –

- No quiero averiguarlo, mejor vamos los dos –

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la habitación de huéspedes, donde estaba la guardia hospedada, seguramente ya habían oído que subíamos por que cuando entramos estaban callados y nos observaban.

- Eléa, ¿podríamos hablar contigo? – le preguntó mi esposo.

- Claro ¿acerca de que? –

- Es que tenemos una inquietud – le dije.

- Vamos habla ya – contestó un poco exasperada. Mi esposo habló primero.

- Es que queríamos saber si podrían no alimentarse de humanos, al menos mientras estén aquí –

- ¿Qué???? ¿Ahora no podemos alimentarnos? – dijo Mabel bastante irritada.

- ¡Para esto ya Eléa!!!!! – exclamó Dina.

Eléa solo les dirigió una mirada seria, como si esperara a que terminaran de quejarse.

- Eléa, tu sabes que esto ya es pasarse de la raya – le dijo Etel en un tono calmado, Yeray asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Ella espero unos segundos, vi como el resto de mi familia entraba, supongo que esperando evitar una confrontación.

- Dina… - la vampiro volteo a ver a Eléa al oír su nombre. – Jamás me entere cuando te dieron una jerarquía mayor a la mía – Dina la miró extrañada. – Te escucho perfectamente, así que no veo la razón por la cual me tengas que gritar y me des ordenes – era aterrador la manera en que mantenía la calma, uno pensaría que esta tramando algo.

- E-e-e-este… Eléa lo siento – ella solo le dirigió una mirada rápida a su amiga al oír sus disculpas y luego se dirigió a su marido.

- Carlisle… me estas pidiendo demasiado, sabes que necesitamos alimentarnos para poder ayudarles, así que lo siento pero nos vamos a negar a su petición –

- Al menos déjame discutirlo con Sam –

- Sea lo que sea que te diga el perro ese, la decisión esta hecha… sangre humana para mis amigos – dijo señalando con la cabeza a los miembros de la guardia. – Se que alimentarse de sangre de animales es tu forma de vivir, pero no la nuestra, Aro no me envió a hacerte cambiar de parecer, yo esperare a que nos enfrentemos a los neófitos, pero no me pidas que les ordene que coman animales, es… asqueroso, como alimentarse de las sobras –

Edward sonrió ante las palabras de Eléa, y lo miramos sorprendidos.

- Tal vez no sea necesario que cambien su dieta – nos dijo.

- ¿De que hablas? –

- hay otra solución y ningún humano tendrá que morir –

- Esteemm… Edward, se que te gusta el suspenso, pero puedes decirnos ya ¿que carajos quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó Emmett.

- Hermanito, lo que quiero decir es que Carlisle puede conseguir un donante –

Todos volteamos a ver a Bella que se encontraba junto a Edward, quien de inmediato se puso delante de ella en posición defensiva.

- No me refería a ella, yo quería decir que se comprara sangre – todos suspiramos aliviados, Eléa enarcó una ceja y miró a sus amigos.

- Esta vez no voy a obligarlos a nada, así que depende de ustedes – les dijo.

Los cuatro guardias se miraron, unos negaban con la cabeza y otros solo miraban al suelo inexpresivos.

- Bien – fue todo lo que respondió Etel, en un tono bastante parco, al parecer esa única palabra era lo único que obtendríamos de ellos, al menos por ahora.

Ahora si solo faltaban un par de días para que nos enfrentáramos a esos vampiros, lo único que nos quedaba era esperar.

**Continuara…**

**Si si ya se me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos lo siento… pueden tirarme jitomatazos si quieren… pero denme su opinión va…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues aquí actualizando y siguiendo con más capítulos… sorry Pam ya sabrás que pasa con Embry e Eléa, también habrá algo para lobo dorado no se preocupen jaja hay una parte de este Cáp. Que es desde el punto de vista de los que están en batalla, para los que ya leyeron el libro de Eclipse, saben más o menos como se desarrolla esa parte. El titulo de este Cáp. Se me hizo chistoso pero tiene mucho que ver con uno de los personajes de este fic… supongo que ya se imaginan quien es…**

**Bueno ahí se los dejo….**

CAP 9: PASAME UN VAMPIRO CON TODO POR FAVOR

BELLA POV

Había estado en mi casa los últimos dos días, Charlie había sido invitado por Billy a su casa, obvio por petición de Sam y Jacob, se iba en unos minutos, y me quedaba completamente sola, bueno no tan sola. Oí que Charlie se despedía de mi, el creía que me iba a quedar con Alice, Carlisle le había dicho que se iban a ir todos de campamento menos Alice así que mi papa sugirió que me quedara con ella, que conveniente ja!

- Edward ¿te podría pedir algo? –

- Claro amor, lo que quieras –

- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? –

- Estoy aquí ¿no? –

- No me refería a ahorita – entendió mi punto.

- No te preocupes ningún vampiro se acercara a ti –

- Pero no tengo miedo a eso, solo no quiero que algo te ocurra –

- No me ocurrirá nada, con la ayuda que tenemos no habrá mucho que hacer –

- Así que no te necesitaran si te quedas –

- Bella… -

- Se que pido demasiado, pero odio preocuparme tanto –

- Esta bien – me dijo un poco serio, sabia que el tenia muchas ganas de estar en batalla.

- ¿Estas enojado? -

- No claro que no – me miró. – Solo necesito ir con Alice para reorganizar las cosas – lo miré con culpa, me devolvió la mirada. – No tardaré, solo iré con Alice y regreso, lo prometo, asentí y se fue después de besarme.

EDWARD POV

Realmente quería estar con mi familia y luchar con los neófitos. Se había acordado que Bella se quedaría en una tienda cerca de las montañas para que estuviera a salvo, pero como me podía negar a la petición de mi amada, de alguna manera la entendía, yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Ya casi llegaba a mi casa, cuando vislumbre el porche, vi a Alice parada con una mano en la cintura y golpeando el piso con su pie.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no confíe en nosotros?, no nos pasara nada malo –

- Lo se hermana, pero sabes que no me puedo negar – ella me miro y negó con la cabeza – Vamos Alice, entremos y digámosles a los demás – y así lo hicimos.

- Todo listo, Edward – me dijo Carlisle. Mabel y Eléa bajaban las escaleras, supuse que ya estaban listas.

- Bueno Carlisle, es que ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes – todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

- ¿Todo esta bien? –

- Si Carlisle, lo que pasa es que a Bella le preocupa que me pase algo durante la batalla y me pidió que me quedara con ella en la tienda –

- Y ¿no se preocupo por mí? – dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza. Aunque su tristeza no duró mucho. – Así que ¿tu y Bella van a estar en la tienda juntitos? – me lo dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Solo rodé los ojos.

- Edward, en otra situación te hubiera dicho que eres un estúpido y débil, pero el que tu te quedes con ella facilita mi trabajo y serán mas vampiros para mi, te perderás toda la diversión – dijo Eléa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- G-gracias, supongo – le contesté.

- En ese caso hay que irnos ahora y Edward, se que esta por demás decir esto pero si algo le sucede a Isabella te arrancaré la cabeza, pero antes le haré daño a tu familia – Mabel, Dina, Yeray y Etel, se rieron bajito ante su comentario.

- Eléa, creo que ese comentario no era necesario – se dirigió Carlisle a la vampira, dándole una mirada seria. La susodicha solo sonrió. Se fueron de inmediato, yo iría con Bella y nos veríamos con Jacob en la montaña, obviamente no me gustaba para nada, pero iba a hacer mucho frió y ese perro era útil en ese caso. Aunque se iba a ir luego la batalla, en su lugar dejaría a Seth, quien no estaba muy contento con la idea de quedarse atrás.

ELÉA POV

Otro problema menos, la seguridad de Isabella me había preocupado, no sabia que tan buen control de la situación tendríamos y que tanto hubiera cambiado la cifra de vampiros, sabia que mi comentario hacia Edward estaba de sobra, pero me divertía hacer enojar a ese par de tortolitos, aunque creo que Carlisle se lo toma muy en serio, que extraño verlo en su papel de padre de familia, jamás me hubiera acostumbrado a esa vida. Estos y más pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza mientras caminábamos por el bosque hacia el claro, hasta que unos aullidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Preste mucha atención mire a mis amigos y empezamos a correr hacia los sonidos, percibí que los demás nos seguían de cerca, ya que teníamos mas experiencia Jasper y yo lideraríamos a los demás, nos dividiríamos en dos grupos; Mabel, Yeray, Emmett y Rosalie estarían conmigo; y Dina, Etel, Carlisle, Esme y Alice estarían con Jasper. Los lobos actuarían por su parte. Cuando llegamos a la fuente de los aullidos, vimos que había ocurrido lo que más temíamos, la batalla había empezado antes. Seguramente Alice no lo vio por que cambiaron de decisión al último momento. Sentí una ira al ver como uno de los lobos estaba siendo acorralado por dos vampiros neófitos, los grupos se dispersaron, mientras que los demás se encargaban de los vampiros que se encontraban en su camino, yo me enfoque en esos dos neófitos que había visto. Corrí y se los quite de encima a ese lobo con un solo movimiento, listo medio segundo después estaban eliminados. Miré a aquel lobo ¡O-oh!! Era el mismo lobo que había dicho mi nombre y por el que había sentido esa electricidad, ahora entendía mi ira y la urgencia por evitar que lo eliminaran. Pero aun así no podía, realmente no podía dejar llevar por esta imprimación, como le dice Edward.

- Lo sabía, ustedes no sirven para esto, será mejor que se hagan a un lado y nos dejen a nosotros terminar con esto – le dije al licántropo, tratando de sonar convincente. Sam soltó un gruñido hacia mi, Mabel y Yeray, estaban cerca de mí y se pusieron tensos. – No se preocupen, ya habrá tiempo de esto – de inmediato volvieron a sus puestos y posiciones anteriores.

- ¡Acérquense!!! – le ordene a mi grupo al ver que mas vampiros se acercaban. – ¡Jasper Reagrúpate!!! – al parecer no se había percatado de nada. Cuando nos reunimos vi que faltaba uno.

- Emmett, ven ahora mismo – gritó Rosalie al ver que su marido estaba muy divertido peleando con un neófito, al oír a su esposa de inmediato lo mató y corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

- Lo siento – lo mire con desaprobación.

- Ahora si Eléa, cual es el plan – me dijo Mabel.

- Se acercan más, así que vamos a trabajar en parejas –

- Pero somos cinco – afirmó Emmett.

- Yo trabajaré sola, tu y Rosalie, Mabel y Yeray – todos asintieron y buscaron sus objetivos.

Maté a un par mas, en efecto había más vampiros de los que habíamos pensado, me encontré con Jasper mientras nos deshacíamos de los restos de los vampiros que habíamos matado. Los lobos se encargaban de algunos otros vampiros.

- Ya casi terminamos con todos – me dijo.

- Esto no me gusta, todavía no hemos visto a los otros vampiros, los que crearon a los neófitos – se quedó pensando. Yo oí algo que me sorprendió.

- Jasper ¿te podrías encargar desde aquí? – me miro confundido. – Unos neófitos se dirigen a la playa y no lo puedo permitir –

- Pero no podemos entrar a La Push!! – me gritó mientras yo entraba en el bosque hacia la playa. Oí que alguien corría tras de mi. Me detuve en seco.

- ¿Su casa es para allá verdad? – me dirigí al par de lobos que me habían seguido. Gruñeron. Sonreí. - A ver quien gana – y Salí disparada hacia allá.

Seguí el olor, eran tres neófitos. Mientras corría, el bosque se iba abriendo, dejando ver una pequeña casa. Los lobos se habían quedado atrás. Entré a la casa que tenía la puerta abierta y vi a los tres vampiros acorralando a una chica. Tenía la cara desfigurada, con enormes cicatrices en el lado derecho. Me volví a los vampiros.

- Así que ¿tienen sed no? – ellos me devolvieron la mirada y asintieron sonriendo. Les devolví la sonrisa también. – Y la desean demasiado, no han comido en días, ¿la quieren? – dije acercándome a ella, colocándome por detrás y tomándola por los hombros, empujándola hacia ellos. Ella solo me miraba y temblaba. Le sonreí. Los vampiros me miraron. Se oyó un golpe, me acerque a uno de los vampiros, tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Los dos lobos habían llegado y cada uno tomo a un vampiro y lo destruyó, yo hice lo mismo con el que había atrapado. El lobo de pelo negro volvió a su forma humana, sin importarle mi presencia, corrió a abrazar a la humana. Yo solo me quedé observando. Se separaron y ella me volteo a ver.

- G-gracias – me dijo aun temblando.

- Se que no nos llevamos bien, y ni tu ni yo nos aguantamos, pero te agradezco que llegaras a tiempo para salvar a mi prometida – me dijo Sam.

Me sentía extraña, seguía mirándolos.

- De nada – dije subiendo los hombros, como para quitarle importancia.

- Eres muy rápida, te perdimos de vista por un momento – dijo una voz conocida, si, era el lobo gris que tanto me causaba problemas.

- Lo soy – dije con satisfacción. Sonreí. Pero algo atrajo mi atención, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Gruñí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – exigió Sam.

- Ya se donde están los vampiros que crearon a los neófitos – atravesé la puerta rápidamente, sentí que de nuevo me seguían los lobos. – Ni se molesten, al parecer hirieron a uno de los suyos – grité mientras me iba, oí como se desviaban hacia el claro.

Llegue bastante rápido, pero para mi sorpresa ya habían quemado los restos y Edward abrazaba a Isabella, no me había dado cuenta que había un lobo con ellos, se veía bastante exaltado.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Isabella a Seth.

- Hirieron a Jacob, Carlisle esta con el – respondió Edward. – Se interpuso entre Leah y los colmillos de un neófito, al parecer ella quería lucirse – sonreí; lo reitero, estos perros no sirven de nada, se tienen que salvar unos a otros. – cállate Eléa – estúpido lector de mentes.

- Tenemos que ir a ver como esta – pidió Isabella a Edward. Asintió pesadamente y caminaron hacia el bosque. No los seguí.

- Eléa, Carlisle quiere que vengas con nosotros, quiere hablar contigo – me dijo Edward bastante bajo pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

- Va a ser mejor que lo espere en tu casa, ahí ya deben de estar los demás –

- ¿Qué ahora tienes miedo de los lobos que tanto presumes en cazar? – bufé y caminé hacia donde estaban ellos. Pase al lado de Edward. El sonrió de satisfacción.

- Pronto se te quitara esa sonrisa, solo espera a que Isabella sea transformada, me divertiré tanto con ella – su sonrisa se esfumó y produjo un ligero gruñido. Mi sonrisa se amplió. Camine delante de ellos hasta que Edward tomo otro camino, supongo que no íbamos a casa de Sam, donde ya había estado. Continuamos hasta que apareció una casa pequeña, muy parecida a la de Sam.

- Carlise esta adentro – me aviso Edward. Se podía ver a mucha gente afuera de la casa y adentro. – Yo tengo que ir a ver que pasa con los demás, nos vemos en el claro - Sam salió y esperó en la entrada.

- El doctor esta en el cuarto de al fondo – dijo cuando llegue a la entrada de la casita, bueno si se le podía llamar así. Fruncí la nariz, olía bastante mal, pero aun así entré, había algunos humanos y la manada completa, los ignoré a pesar de las miradas que se posaban sobre mí.

EMBRY POV

Carlisle había pedido que mandaran traer a Eléa, al parecer le preocupaba que ya que habíamos terminado con los neófitos, existía la posibilidad de que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar, ya que según los que Carlisle le explicó a Sam, ella caza a hombres lobo, pero que se podía llegar a un acuerdo, lo difícil seria convencerla. Oí sus pasos acercarse por el lodo, de inmediato Sam se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, solo esperó un segundo.

- El doctor esta en el cuarto de al fondo – dijo Sam.

Sam se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, todos los miembros de la manada estaban tensos, yo no, vi como ella entró, miró hacia donde estábamos, todos la mirábamos, Sue estaba bastante molesta con su presencia, al igual que Leah, Sam se mantenía controlado, pero tuvimos que sacar a Paul por la puerta trasera, por que casi se transforma en frente de todos. Ella caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo, se había quitado el abrigo que traía puesto en la batalla, su corsé color vino y sus shorts negros simplemente me hicieron hiperventilar, caminó hacia donde Sam le había indicado, llego en un instante al cuarto del fondo. Se podían escuchar las voces desde donde estábamos pero decidí ir hacia allá. Sam me detuvo y me sujetó hasta hacerme entender que no me iba a soltar, me rendí y me senté en uno de los sillones, la mayoría de los que habían acudido a ver como se encontraba Jacob ya se habían ido, solo quedábamos, la manada, Billy, el Dr. Cullen y Eléa.

- Que bueno que ya estas aquí, hay algo que me incomoda – le dijo Carlisle a Eléa desde el otro cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podía esperar lo que me tienes que decir? –

- No –

- Está bien, dime que quieres –

- Mabel y Etel capturaron a uno de los neófitos –

- Aja… ¿y? –

- La quieren matar –

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? –

- Ella se rindió, esta dispuesta a adoptar nuestra forma de vida –

- No importa eso… espera… ¿no la han matado aun? –

- No –

- ¿Tu les dijiste que no lo hicieran? –

- Si lo hice –

- Carlisle, sabes que nunca dejamos sobrevivientes, bueno si así se puede llamar, supongo que siguen en el claro ya que Edward iba para allá así que tengo que terminar esto –

Seguíamos en la sala, escuchando la conversación, de vez en cuando interrumpida por las expresiones de dolor no muy propias por parte de Jacob. Oímos unos pasos apresurados, nos dirigimos rápidamente a la puerta y ventanas para averiguar de quien se trataba.

- ¡Carlisle!!!!!!! ¡Eléa!!!!!!!! –

Era Edward corría a velocidad vampírica. Llego donde estaba Sam, para esto Eléa y el Dr. Cullen, ya se encontraban en la puerta. Carlisle se adelanto un paso a Eléa.

- ¡Los Vulturi!!!! Ya vienen, Alice los vio venir –

Eléa apartó a Carlisle y se puso delante de Edward.

- ¿Quienes vienen????? – preguntó bastante exaltada.

Ya sabia más o menos quienes eran los Vulturi, el Dr. Cullen nos lo había explicado anteriormente. _Unos vampiros más por aniquilar_ pensé.

- ¿Viene Aro? – preguntó Carlisle.

- No, solo Demetri, Jane y… -

- ¿Viene Felix verdad???? – Eléa preguntó enojada y apretaba sus puños. ¿Quién era ese tal felix que la hacia alterarse de esa manera? Desde que la vi, aunque solo han sido pocas ocasiones nunca vi que se enojara, era bastante calmada a la hora de aniquilar.

Edward asintió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó ella.

- Unos cinco minutos - Eléa salió corriendo, Edward detrás de ella, Sam hizo ademán de seguirlos pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

- Nosotros los alejaremos, seguro escucharon acerca de que alguien creaba neófitos así que se vienen a asegurar de que no quede ninguno, no se quedaran - Sam gruñó, pero sabia que esos vampiros no eran cualquier cosa. El Dr. Cullen salio corriendo, para alcanzar a los demás.

CARLISLE POV

Corrí lo mas aprisa que pude, me adentré en el bosque hasta que vi el claro. Cuando llegue ya todo estaban reunidos esperando a que llegara la guardia. Etel y Yeray sostenían a la neófita.

- Eléa ¿estas bien, querida? – la susodicha miro a Esme extrañada.

Esme estaba bastante preocupada, el que Felix fuera a venir cambiaba todo, ahora Eléa tenia que controlarse mas de lo normal.

- Todo está bien – dijo con tono parco, y volvió la mirada a el fondo del claro, por donde se supone que entrarían.

Tres figuras se alcanzaban a vislumbrar al fondo, saliendo de la espesura del bosque. Caminaban a paso lento pero coreografiado. Se acercaban poco a poco a nosotros. Llegaron a la mitad del claro. Eléa caminó hacia ellos. Edward no se alejo de Bella para nada, así que decidí acompañarla, los demás se quedaron, Esme me miró preocupada, pero yo le sonreí para darle ánimos. Eléa ya había llegado al centro y la alcancé en un instante.

- Que bueno verte, Eléa –

- Gracias Demetri, igualmente… Jane – dijo a modo de saludo. Esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Hola Carlisle –

- hola Demetri, hace mucho que no nos veíamos –

- Es un placer Carlisle, al fin te conozco –

- Lo mismo digo, me han hablado mucho de ti –

- Espero que cosas buenas –

- Por supuesto – conteste mientras volteaba a ver a Eléa.

- Eléa – la saludó Felix.

- Felix… - ella asintió. - ¿Así es como saludas a tu esposa? – el solo gruñó.

- No, claro que no – contestó este. Miró en mi dirección y asintió con la cabeza, supongo que me saludaba.

- Ah y por cierto… ¿Cómo está Heidi, amor? – este respondió apretando los puños y quijada. Demetri estaba alerta. Jane interrumpió.

- Vemos que te has encargado de todo Eléa, me sorprendes – elogió Jane.

- Aun queda una – dijo Demetri viendo tras de nosotros.

- Estaba por encargarme cuando llegaron –

- Que lastima, no nos han dejado nada de diversión – dijo Demetri.

- Te puedes encargar de la ultima, si eso te hace sentir mejor – dijo ella riendo.

- Pero ella se rindió – dije tratando de hacerlos entender.

- Sabes que no dejamos ningún cabo suelto – dijo Jane.

- Ya se lo dije, pero no entiende – expresó Eléa. – Etel, tráela por favor – así lo hizo y la arrodilló delante de Jane. Felix se acercó por detrás, Jane sonrió y la neófita, chilló, El vampiro la tomó por la cabeza y cesó el sonido. Los tres miembros de la guardia se volvieron hacia Eléa.

- Así que Isabella, aun es humana, no se como no te molesta eso – afirmó Felix.

- Que observador eres, mi amor – dijo sarcástica. – Sabes que solo estoy aquí para protegerla –

- Cayo se esta impacientando con la tardanza – expresó Demetri.

- Mis ordenes no han cambiado o ¿si? -

- Dejaron que nosotros lo planeáramos, así que por favor respeten eso – interrumpí.

- Solo veníamos a terminar con el problema de los neófitos, pero Cayo quería que averiguáramos si ya era vampiro – contestó Jane.

- Esta bien, como ven ya no hay amenaza alguna – dije.

- Parece que los estas echando, que mal educado Carlisle –

- Vamos Eléa, no creo que el hubiera hecho eso, además ya nos vamos, huele un poco extraño aquí –

- En ese caso, mándenle mis saludos a Aro – dijo ella.

- Por supuesto – dijo Jane abrazándola. Demetri hizo lo mismo.

Felix se acercó a Eléa.

- Hasta luego, ESPOSA –

- Hasta luego, amor – Eléa se acercó y le dio un beso. El se puso tenso y la tomó por el cuello. Ella sonrió. Mabel, Dina y Yeray se acercaron de prisa tomando posición defensiva ante el ataque a su líder. Mi familia, estaba en alerta.

- Felix, nos vamos – Jane dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, Demetri hizo lo mismo. Felix lo pensó un poco, soltó a Eléa y los imitó. Cuando nos aseguramos de que se habían ido. Los demás se acercaron.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte a Eléa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo aparentando inocencia.

- Pudiste ocasionar que te matara –

- Claro que no, acaso me crees tan débil –

- Eso fue irresponsable – dijo Edward.

- Tu y tus reglas, además no hubiera importado mucho ¿no? ustedes no me quieren aquí, me consideran el enemigo –

- No Eléa, eso jamás – le dije. Ella sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a la casa. Al llegar…

- Ya cumplimos con lo prometido, ahora es tiempo de regresar a Lyón –

- Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por todo – los abrazó y se despidieron de toda la familia. Jasper y Alice los llevaron al aeropuerto.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus aposentos. Pero Emmett se detuvo antes de llegar arriba.

- Eléa –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Cómo es que la guardia no dijo nada acerca de Mabel y los demás? –

Eléa se llevo la mano a la boca. Estaba sorprendida y alterada. ¿Qué pasaba por que se había puesto de esa fo?… ¡Oh Dios!!! Ahora entendía, si ellos le decían a Aro que Mabel y el resto de la guardia de Lyón estuvo ahí, los mandará llamar les leerá la mente y sabrá lo de los licántropos. Esme corrió al teléfono para llamar a Alice y que les avisara, que no volvieran a Europa.

- ¿Bueno Alice?… necesitamos que no dejes que tomen el vuelo… ¿Cómo?... entonces ven de inmediato… si… adiós –

Se volvió hacia nosotros.

- Ya tenían 10 minutos de haber despegado –

- Esto se va a poner mal – dijo Eléa.

- No pasará nada, Aro te aprecia y entenderá –

- No lo hará, y seguramente hará que Felix se encargue, y créeme lo disfrutará –

- No creo que haya desaparecido todas las cosas han vivido en este tiempo que llevan juntos –

- Si no me crees, pregúntale a Edward, que te diga lo que había en su mente – el asintió, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Necesitaríamos un plan B. Tiempo de planear como lo resolveríamos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, he tenido un poco de tiempo libre así que espero subir mas rápido los capítulos, aun tengo mucho por escribir así que esto da para mas. En este capitulo verán a una Eléa un poco mas abierta y empieza a ceder así que…Bueno bueno… aquí les presento el décimo capitulo… ta tan...**

CAP. 10: SOLO ESPERO NO MORIR DOS VECES

ELÉA POV

¡Demonios!!! ¡Estaba acabada!!! Felix me destrozaría, aunque no había matado a Heidi directamente al menos, si di órdenes para que alguien mas lo hiciera, no pensé que la decisión de llamar a mis amigos me fuera a regresar una mala jugada.

- Te ayudaremos con esto, te devolveremos el favor, no te harán nada – Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le sonreí.

- ¿Crees que solo me matarán a mi? – el se quedó pensando, y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero Alice verá lo que decidan y de eso tomaremos acciones –

- ¿Así como vio 5 minutos antes de que vinieran Demetri, Felix y Jane? – Alice agachó la cabeza al escuchar eses palabras. Emmett dio un paso hacia mi amenazante, me erguí en mi lugar, de inmediato Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro.

- Hijo, por favor – este dio un paso atrás, Rosalie lo abrazo para calmarlo.

- ¡¡Estoy harta!!! ¡¡Te hemos recibido y tratado lo mejor posible, no quiero que vengas con esos comentarios a esta casa!! – Esme dijo esto gritando.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así? ¿Perjudiqué a mis amigos por esta familia? _Arggggg _no podía hacer nada hasta que aterrizaran, Felix, Demetri y Jane solo les llevaban dos horas de ventaja. Además Mabel y los demás aterrizaran en Francia mientras que la guardia de Volterra lo hará en Italia una hora después. Solo necesitaría que escucharan mi mensaje. Tendrían tiempo de irse. Me perdí de nuevo, pensando en como sacarlos de esta.

- ¡Alice!!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué has visto? – no me di cuenta cuando Jasper cruzo la habitación, para ubicarse junto a Alice, que estaba como ida.

- Los Vulturi no harán nada, Felix les dirá que Mabel, Dina, Yeray y Etel, estuvieron aquí ayudando, pero no los mandarán llamar, pensarán que todo fue idea tuya y no interferirán, al menos no en este momento, aun así adviérteles, al menos Mabel y Dina tienen mas riesgo, ya que viven en Volterra –

- Aun faltan cuatro horas para que aterricen –

- ¿Edward, lo puedo decir ya? –

- No, Alice hasta que Bella quiera – Isabella asintió hacia el. – Pero lo diré yo, a nosotros nos corresponde – Alice hizo un puchero. Todos estábamos con cara de confusión, las charlas mentales eran comunes y me exasperaban. – Bella… ha dicho que si –

Todos corrieron a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos. Mientras que yo, estaba totalmente perdida.

- ¡Oh!! lo siento Eléa, lo que pasa es que Bella ha aceptado casarse con Edward –

Sonreí. Por fin todo esto iba a acabar pronto, según sabia después de que se casaran, Isabella seria transformada.

- Felicidades a los dos – dibujé una sonrisa fingida. Al parecer no me veían sonreír a menudo, por que todos se tensaron.

- Gracias – dijo Edward.

- Tenemos que empezar a planear todo – pronunció Alice. Rodé los ojos.

De inmediato ella y Rosalie tomaron a Isabella y se dirigieron al piso superior.

Pasaron las horas y por fin pude comunicarme con mis amigos, les advertí y acordamos que Mabel y Dina no volverían a Volterra, sus esposos se irían a Lyón, aunque ellos no sabrían nada de lo que pasó realmente, solo la versión oficial por así decirlo, no queríamos involucrar a nadie más. Ya habían pasado varios meses, todo estaba tranquilo. Desafortunadamente para mi, Alice me estaba involucrando en los planes de la boda, Había veces que intentaba convencerme de ir de compras, para encontrar un vestido especialmente para la boda. Según iba a ser una ceremonia pequeña pero ella hacia ver como si se fuera a montar un espectáculo de Broadway, tantas cosas que había contratado, tantos planes que tenia, podía ver la cara de Isabella cada vez que Alice la abordaba con tantas desiciones y detalles, la mayoría de las veces solo asentía y Alice saltaba de felicidad, mientras que Edward, el novio, solo miraba y sonreía ante la escena; en cambio a mi me revolvía el estomago, solo me case dos veces, esas dos con Felix, pero aunque a Aro le gustaba mucho la parafernalia, no recordaba que se hicieran tantas cosas. Era muy exagerado, pero bueno al fin de cuentas entre mas pronto se acabara el espectáculo, mas pronto volvería a casa.

- ¿Seria mucho pedir?, que ya que no me dejas comprarte un vestido, ¿no usaras negro o algún color oscuro para la boda? claro excepto blanco –

- Alice, podrías dejarme en paz de una vez por todas, ya compre el vestido y no es oscuro para tu grandísima alegría –

- ¿Lo podría ver? Solo para quitarme esa curiosidad –

- No, no lo veras, solo hasta ese día, así al menos te haré sufrir un poco y me divertiré haciéndolo –

- Encontraste su punto débil ja ja – dijo Emmett detrás de mi.

- Cállate tonto, vamos Eléa, ¿si? Anda, anda – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Que no!!! - así me di la vuelta y me retiré.

Salí al bosque, ya conocía este lugar como la palma de mi mano, por tantas de las veces que huía de Alice.

- ¿Eléa? – voltee al oír mi nombre.

- Hola – sonreí al ver de quien se trataba. Se acercó a mí lentamente y nos hundimos en un profundo beso.

- Te extrañé tanto –

- Pero si me acabas de ver hace rato –

- No me importa –

Se escucho de repente un ruido en los arbustos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

- Lo siento – dijo él agachando la cabeza.

- Vamos, no es para tanto – dije restándole importancia.

- ¡Cállate, maldita chupasangre!! – dijo mientras temblaba de furia.

- Paul, contrólate hermano, por favor –

- Tú – dijo señalándolo. – Se supone que estabas de nuestro lado, pero cuando Sam se entere, va a haber problemas –

- Pero Paul… - no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡¡No Embry!!! – dijo. Trató de alcanzarlo y yo de detenerlo pero no pude.

FLASHBACK

- Edward, tengo que salir, Isabella es tu responsabilidad por ahora – seguramente vio mi urgencia por alimentarme.

- Si claro, ve –

Caminé un par de kilómetros, tenia que haber algún neófito por aquí, era eso o alimentarme de animales, ya que le había prometido a Carlisle que no bebería de humanos mientras estuviera aquí.

- ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro contigo? – giré para ver quien era.

- Fenrir… -

- Tu… maldita, de nuevo – dijo una voz tras de el.

- Lo siento, ¿te conozco? – le dije

- Ya lo habías visto, en realidad nos conocimos todos el mismo día – dijo Fenrir

Esperé unos minutos, tratando de averiguar quien era.

- ¡Oh ya!! Tu eres el licántropo que lo acompañaba esa vez, ¡¡¡pero que lindos!!! Están en una reunión para recordar los viejos tiempos –

- ¿Sabes que hoy hay luna llena? – preguntó Fenrir.

- Eso supongo, en este lugar no se ve mucho el cielo despejado – contesté sarcásticamente.

- ¡¡¡Estúpida!!! –

- Calma, Ander – dijo su compañero pero así, sin más ni mas, se transformó, Fenrir hizo lo mismo.

En un instante, los dos licántropos estaban sobre mí. Tomé a Fenrir por el cuello, pero el otro mordió mi torso con su hocico; solo podía descargar el dolor físico a una sola persona… bueno criatura, en este caso. Me decidí por Ander, aullaba de dolor, no iba a aguantar demasiado. De repente algo jaló a Fenrir y lo lanzó contra un árbol. Ander no podía hacer mucho ante las contracturas que le provocaba. Cuando vi detrás de Ander, averigüé de quien se trataba.

- Embry…- dije. Al parecer esto de la imprimación era bastante intenso, hasta yo comenzaba a ceder. Fenrir luchaba por deshacerse del agarre de Embry. - ¡¡¡Ya, es suficiente!!! Esto tiene que parar Fenrir – solté a Ander. Embry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir, pero soltó a Fenrir, quien estaba bastante agitado, el hombre lobo corrió hacia mi, pero me plante enfrente de el con las manos en la cintura y solo esperé. Ya casi para llegar donde estaba yo, se detuvo abruptamente resbalando un poco y lanzando restos de la superficie del bosque hacia mi. Nos quedamos viendo un rato, sosteniendo la mirada, cada quien de la manera mas desafiante posible. Estaba claro que ninguno cedería. Ander no dejaba de mirar a Fenrir, como esperando a que me matara, pero este no hacia nada mas que mantener la mirada.

- ¿Los conoces? – Embry había vuelto a su forma humana, para poder comunicarse.

- Si, desde hace mucho tiempo – contesté.

No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirando, pero unos tenues rayos de luz se empezaban a dejar notar.

- ¿Te quedaste sin tu luna llena? – dije, el gruñó mientras volvían a ser humanos de nuevo. - Fue un placer volver a verte Ander – dije mientras daban la vuelta y se iban.

- ¿Los conoces desde hace mucho? – voltee a ver a Embry.

- Hace un par de siglos –

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – me vio incrédulo.

- ¿De cuantos me veo? –

- Como de veinte –

- Estas muy alejado de mi edad real, aunque si fui convertida a los veintiuno – dije riendo.

- ¿Debo adivinar? – me dijo divertido.

- Tardarías mucho tiempo –

- Ahórrame tiempo entonces – me dijo

- Tengo setecientos noventa y seis años y contando –

- ¿Qué??? ¿Estás loca?? – el no lo podía creer.

- Pues en realidad si lo estoy, pero no por la razón de mi edad –

- ¿Por qué razón entonces? –

- Porque estoy aquí hablando contigo como si nada –

- Es una buena razón – me dijo – Tal vez a mi me considerarían igual al hablar contigo de esta manera –

- ¿De que manera? – ahora yo pregunté.

- Pues así, tan informal, despreocupadamente –

- Es muy extraño – contesté

- Si que lo es –

Nos quedamos así en silencio por un rato, hasta que el habló.

- Esto de la imprimación es un poco raro y confuso -

Lo mire un poco extrañada.

- Pensé que estabas bien informado acerca del asunto –

- Funciona diferente para cada uno, a unos les afecta mas que a otros –

- ¿Diferente? –

- No se si sea el hecho de que seas vampiro incrementa las cosas, pero con algunos de la manada, es mas tranquilo y todo sucede mas lento y paulatino, en cambio, para mi fue instantáneo me asusta un poco –

- ¿Por el hecho de que sea vampiro? –

- Si, jamás había pasado algo así, solo se supone que nos imprimábamos de humanos y no de nuestros más mortales enemigos –

- Así que ¿mortales enemigos eh? –

- Se supone que así sea, pero, realmente que es lo que nos hace enemigos, solo lo que nos han dicho o ¿Por qué los Cullen no se alimentan de humanos? Porque tienen elección, hasta tú tienes elección –

- No es tan sencillo como parece –

- Pero no te has alimentado de humanos –

- Solo por que me parecen aburridos, pero jamás me alimentaría de animales – me miro pensativo. – Míralo de esta forma yo pertenezco a una pequeña parte de los vampiros, soy parte de la ley, y mi trabajo es hacer que se cumpla o castigar a los que no lo hagan –

- ¿Haz matado a muchos vampiros? – asentí. - ¿Haz matado a humanos? – volví a asentir. Desvió la mirada y volteó a ver al vació. - ¿Sabes? Debería de matarte por lo que me acabas de decir – bufe.

- Eso quiero verlo – dije. Giró hacia mí.

- Solo dije que debería, pero no que iba a hacerlo… es mas, realmente no me importa –

- ¿No se supone que nacen así para preservar a los humanos? –

- ¿Así que has investigado acerca de mi eh? –

- He investigado acerca de ustedes, no de ti… ¿crees que no he hecho mi tarea?...se mas de lo que crees, y supongo que tu no sabes mucho de mi, mas que lo que te ha contado Carlisle – afirmé.

- No realmente… tú me dices más de lo que crees –

_¿Qué? ¿Ahora lee la mente?_

_-_ No mataste al esa criatura que te estaba atacando, la dejaste ir, así que estoy segura que tienes compasión –

- Estas muy equivocado… lo hice por conveniencia, el tiene algo que yo quiero –

- Conociéndote pensé que lo obligarías a dártelo –

- No me lo dará, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario –

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – me dijo sugestivamente. Negué con la cabeza.

- Puedo esperar, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –

- ¿Lo mataras después de que te lo dé? –

- Supongo que si, tendría que hacerlo –

- ¿Tendrías? –

- Si –

- ¿Si no lo haces? –

- Me matan a mí – respondí.

- ¿¿Qué????? ¡¡¡Jamás pasará!!!! ¡No lo permitiré!!!!! – empezó a gritar como loco y a decir incoherencias.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – traté de sonar calmada.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si te matan simplemente no lo podré soportar, la imprimación es tan poderosa, que mis hermanos no podrían aguantar la tristeza que eso me ocasionaría, compartimos nuestros pensamientos cuando estamos transformados y no dejaría de pensar en eso –

- ¡Wow!! No sabia que todo eso podría pasar – dije burlonamente. El gruñó en respuesta. - ¡Que genio!! –

- ¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA CHUPASANGRE, APARTE HUELES MUY MAL!! ¡HUELES A RATA MUERTA!! -

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_ Tenía la boca desencajada de la sorpresa, sus palabras me sacaron de mis casillas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SEGURAMENTE HAZ OLIDO MUCHAS RATAS MUERTAS MALDITO PERRO!!!! ¡¡NECESITAS BAÑARTE MALDITO PULGOSO!!! – dije mientras nos acercábamos. Estaba totalmente exasperada.

- ¡¡ESTOY SEGURO TUS ENEMIGO HUYEN DE TI POR QUE HUELES MAL!!! –

- ¡¡AL MENOS YO SI ME CAMBIO DE ROPA Y NO LLEVO PUESTOS LOS MISMOS PANTALONCILLOS DESDE HACE VEINTE AÑOS!!! – para cuando dije esto, estábamos a solo un par de centímetros de distancia.

El puso sus manos en mi rostro y de inmediato posó sus labios en los míos. Nos hundimos en un apasionado beso, no se cuanto duró pero pareció un instante y no fue suficiente, ya que el se detuvo y se apartó solo un poco para respirar.

- ¡¡Wow!! – dijo el. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, simplemente me perdí en ellos.

Ahora yo lo tome del rostro y lo besé, simplemente quería más, sin separarnos dimos varios pasos hasta que chocamos con el tronco de un árbol, estaba recargada sobre este, mientras nos besábamos enredaba mis manos en su cabello, mientras el recorría mi espalda con sus dedos, tomo mi abrigo y de un jalón lo destrozó, entonces…

**Continuará**

**Jaja los dejare en suspenso, este capitulo será en dos partes, deje este inconcluso para que se queden con las ganas (risa macabra) si les gusta háganmelo saber, si no también, espero no tardarme mucho para subir el siguiente, todo depende de mi inspiración jaja **

**Gracias a ñoñela y a lobo dorado espero les guste, este Cáp. esta dedicado especialmente a ustedes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno ahora la segunda parte del capitulo… la dividí así por que me habían comentado que era un poco complicada de leer ya que era muy larga… además los deje en suspenso jaja (risa macabra) jaja ntc, también es continuación del flash back del capitulo pasado, aquí es donde acaba. OK aquí se los dejo…**

CAP. 10: SOLO ESPERO NO MORIR DOS VECES (SEGUNDA PARTE)

EMBRY POV

Sus manos eran y se sentían de porcelana fría, me erizaban la piel. El suave tacto de las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi espalda, mientras la besaba, todo era pausado, la había visto correr y moverse a velocidad sorprendente, pero tenia la capacidad de alentar sus movimientos y eso lo hacia mejor. Estábamos recostados sobre la suave capa de tierra que cubría al bosque. Gire mi cabeza un poco para verla mejor, me miró, sus ojos de un carmesí intenso podrían asustar a cualquiera, pero solo me ocasionaban un fuego interno, que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

- Sabes? hacer el amor contigo fue… interesante – le dije. Me miró achicando los ojos.

- ¿Interesante en que sentido? –

- Interesante como que sentí como si volara… tal vez el hecho de que no seamos comunes hace que todo sea diferente… aunque… - reflexioné un poco mis palabras, pero al fin dije - te he de confesar que no podría haber comparación –

- Ah no??? Tan bien estuve?? – preguntó con insinuación.

- Pues si lo estuviste, pero no es esa la razón… - me miró esperando respuesta – Es que jamás lo había hecho con nadie –

- ¿En serio?? ¿Jamás?? – negué con la cabeza. Ahora si me intrigaba, tenia tantos años, ¿tal vez ya lo había hecho con muchos?

- ¿Tu si lo habías hecho antes? – le sorprendió mi pregunta porque abrió los ojos como platos.

- Tengo varios centenarios de vida, bueno por así decirlo, ¿tú crees que todavía seria virgen? –

- Tenia la esperanza de que si – se formó una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella sonrió y agito su cabeza. – y ¿han sido muchos? – le pregunté.

- ¿Realmente quieres saber? –

- Pues la verdad no mucho, pero me moriría de curiosidad si no me dices –

- Pues te diré que solo con cuatro –

- ¿Uno cada doscientos años? – pregunté en broma.

- No exactamente – contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Todos ya como vampiro? –

- No, solo uno antes de eso, en la época en la que nací no era bien visto que una mujer no esperara al matrimonio –

- ¿Así que te casaste? –

- Si –

- ¿Y que paso con el cuando te convertiste? –

- No lo se… ¿no crees que es una conversación un poco extraña para como estamos?– nos observé y vi que efectivamente no llevábamos nada de ropa y estábamos bastante cerca uno del otro.

- Lo siento es que me gustaría saber muchas cosas de ti –

- Esta bien, esta bien, pregúntame lo que quieras –

- OK, pero vistámonos antes – asintió, nos vestimos y nos sentamos en el suelo del bosque. – Ahora si…mmm ¿Quién te convirtió? –

- Aro, uno de los líderes que tenemos –

- Es con los que vives en Italia –

- Por así decirlo, pasó más tiempo en Francia que allá -

- ¿Los vampiros con los que has andado aun viven? –

- Si, en realidad conoces a uno y casi conoces al otro –

- ¿Conozco a uno? ¿Quien será? –

- Es Carlisle –

- ¿El Dr. Cullen????? – asintió y puso una cara extraña al oír el tono de mi voz, supongo que no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que yo lo viera como un adulto y líder de su clan, así que me calme y pregunté. – Y ¿al que casi conozco? –

- Es parte de la guardia Vulturi –

- Así que ahí lo conociste y se hicieron novios –

- Ahí me conoció, y no fuimos precisamente novios –

- Ah no?? –

- En realidad después de que Carlisle se fuera, Felix y yo… -

- Felix y tu… que? –

- Nos casamos –

- ¿Queeeeeé? ¿Pero ya no lo están más verdad?? – ella bajo la cabeza.

- En realidad nos hemos casado dos veces –

- ¿Y ya se han divorciado? –

- La forma en la que nosotros nos casamos es un poco diferente a la convencional, mas bien es una ceremonia privada y aunque si puede haber sacerdotes involucrados, no fue mi caso –

- ¿Lo amas? –

- Ya no –

- Pero no te has divorciado –

- No hay papeles que digan que estamos casados, ya que no hay registros recientes de nosotros, así que no hay manera de divorcio legal, solo te separas y ya –

- ¿Te separaste por que ya no lo amabas? –

- Fue una de las razones, pero no la principal –

- ¿Cuál fue? –

- Se acostó con otra y pues yo la mande matar –

- ¿Solo por eso? – dije sarcásticamente.

- No estaba nada contento cuando nos vimos en el bosque, pero sabe su deber – la miré confundido. – El es de menor rango que yo. Jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño, al menos si Aro no da la orden – gruñí ante su comentario, me molestaba que alguien pudiera dañarla, sabia que era fuerte pero aun así me preocupaba, al ver mi expresión alzo una ceja y espero un instante. – Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ver como van las cosas con los Cullen –

- ¿Vas a ver a el Dr. Cullen? –

- ¡Ja ja!! ¿Estás celoso? Por favor no hagas esto –

- ¿Esta bien pero… cuando te veré de nuevo? –

- Mañana a la misma hora –

- Aquí estaré –

Al día siguiente regresó, hicimos lo mismo que el primer día, también pregunté mas acerca de su vida, quería saberlo todo, sin perderme de algún detalle. Había veces que ella preguntaba, aunque no había mucho que yo le pudiera decir, había ochocientos años de historias que me tenía que contar. Esta rutina la repetimos todos los días.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ELÉA POV

Se suponía que Embry debía de mantenerse alejado de mi, según ordenes de Sam, aunque esto significara un dolor que toda la manada resentiría, pero aun así con todo y la orden del macho alfa, Embry no hizo caso, nos seguíamos viendo a escondidas, aunque debía hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no pensar en mi mientras estuviera transformado, cosa que ya no pasaba tan a menudo gracias a que no había mas vampiros que nosotros, había veces que Jacob y Quil hurgaban un poco en los pensamientos de su amigo, pero todo lo que veían según ellos era parte de la fantasía de Embry; pensaban que solo lo imaginaba; no podían aceptar el hecho de que esto fuera real y no un simple invento de su amigo.

- Ve tras Paul, trata de convencerlo de que no diga nada –

- Trataré pero no creo lograr nada, después de que Jacob se fuera sabes que Sam anda un poco intolerante – así se fue tras su hermano, no sin antes darme un fugaz beso.

Yo regresé a la casa, ese día seria la boda, tenia que ir a cambiarme, si no Alice me torturaría de por vida. Camine hasta llegar a la casa, aun era temprano, todavía no llegaba Isabella y seguramente Alice había ido a recogerla, Edward estaría cazando junto con sus hermanos, solo estaban Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, la casa se sentía sola, aunque en unas horas toda la casa seria un circo atestado.

- Hola que bueno que ya llegaste, Alice llamó, dijo que ya venia para acá con Bella –

- ¡Wooo!! ¡Que emoción!! – dije sarcastica.

- Por favor no les arruines el día, te lo suplico – me dijo Carlisle.

- Creo que voy a hacer más que eso –

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó

- Ya lo verás –

Entré a mi habitación, tenia que cambiarme y peinarme, y definitivamente no iba a dejar que Alice me hiciera sus make-overs así que tendría que apresurarme.

- ¡Eléaaaaaaa! Espero que ya estés lista si no encontraré el tiempo para arreglarte – gritó. Maldita duende me pone los nervios de punta.

- ¡Alice!! Te atreves a meterte conmigo y te haré explotar la cabeza – contesté en el mismo tono que ella.

- ¡Esta bieeeeen! No te enojes –

Me pase la próxima hora arreglándome, a velocidad humana, no quería soportar a Alice.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –

- Adelante –

- ¡Eléa!!! – saludaron mis amigos. Edward tuvo la cortesía de invitar a mis amigos a la boda en respuesta a su ayuda anterior.

- ¿Cómo están? -

- Bien, no ha habido mucho que hacer allá en Lyón –

- Que raro – dije sarcástica.

- Si –

- Por cierto te ves hermosa – interrumpió Yeray.

- Gracias amigo mió – respondí mientras les presumía mi vestido dorado, muy a mi estilo actual pero conservando mi herencia de principios de siglo pasado.

Oímos que los invitados llegaban poco a poco, así que decidimos bajar ya que percibimos olor a más vampiros. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras vi una cara que conocía hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡¡Amigo mío!!! ¡Que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo!!! – dije

- ¡Eléa, que sorpresa!!! –

- Ya vez, si hubieras estado aquí cuando fue la lucha contra los neófitos nos hubieras visto antes mi querido Eleazar -

- Se me hace raro verte tan lejos de Europa –

- Aro me envió, solo estoy aquí temporalmente, pero espero tener mucho tiempo para conversar después de la boda, tenemos que ponernos al corriente –

- Por supuesto – alguien carraspeo detrás de Eleazar.

- Oh he sido un tonto, ella es Carmen –

- Hola Carmen –

- Hola Eléa, Eleazar me ha hablado mucho de ti –

- Espero que cosas buenas – respondí.

- Solo la verdad… solo la verdad – dijo parca. Eleazar la miro con desaprobación.

- No esperaba menos de el – contesté con una sonrisa.

- Ellas son Tanya y Kate – las saludé

- Según sabía hay un miembro más que aun no he visto –

- Irina no asistirá –

- Que lastima – dije aparentando decepción.

La casa ya se había llenado de humanos y solo un licántropo, el mas pequeño de la manada acompañado por dos humanos. Estaban amigos de Isabella, al igual que sus padres.

- Creo que hay que ir a nuestros asientos – dijo Dina mientras los padres de Isabella bajaban y Rosalie tocaba una melodía en el piano.

Edward y sus hermanos se colocaban donde iba a ser oficiada la ceremonia. Después de unos segundos Isabella bajo las escaleras, Alice bajo un poco antes que ella y al verme me guiñó el ojo, supongo que aprobaba mi outfit. La ceremonia terminó luego de un cuarto de hora, después la casa de los Cullen se convirtió en un gran salón de baile.

Todo mundo se acercó para felicitar a los novios, yo esperé al último para hacerlo, cuando llegó mi turno abracé a ambos, me separé un poco.

- Ahora ha llegado la hora de mi regalo – ambos me miraron extrañados. Deje que Edward me leyera la mente. Sonrió al leer mis pensamientos. – Se que les preocupa que es lo que voy a hacer con respecto a su luna de miel, ya que no debo de alejarme de ti – vi a Isabella al decir esto.

- Bella, esto te gustará – dijo Edward al oído de su esposa.

- Mi regalo de bodas será que no iré con ustedes, Edward asumirá toda la responsabilidad –

De repente Isabella se lanzó a mi cuello y me abrazó.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto significa esto para nosotros – la seguí mirando sin sonreír.

- _Si algo llegara a pasar, me tienes que avisar de inmediato_ – le dije a Edward en mi mente. El asintió.

- ¿Te quedaras aquí con Carlisle mientras? –

- No, iré a Francia con mis amigos, veré que todo este bien por allá, estaré aquí para cuando regresen de… donde van a ir – pensé un poco mi respuesta.

- Hasta ella sabe donde me llevarás de luna de miel y yo ni una pista – dijo Isabella frustrada. Sonreí.

La fiesta pasó sin percance alguno, solo la llegada de Jacob alteró un poco a la familia y a los licántropos que lo acompañaban, entre ellos estaba Embry, me dio una mirada rápida y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Se fueron, me iría a despedir antes de irme.

- Así que vendrás con nosotros – dijo Etel.

- Si, solo que de manera extraoficial, todos deben de saber que sigo aquí supuestamente –

- Entendido –

La fiesta siguió hasta que Alice se llevo a Isabella para que se cambiara y se pudieran ir a su luna de miel.

** Continuara… **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado… como pueden ver aquí ya acabo eclipse y empezó amanecer, subiré el otro Cáp. Lo mas rápido que pueda aun lo ando editando un poquito… ya saben problemillas de redacción… recuerden dejar reviews aunque sea para tomatearme jaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno ya vamos en el capitulo once, la cosa se pone cada vez mas buena jaja okay ya saben como en todos estos capítulos la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, se lo debemos a Stephenie Meyer…los dejo enjoy…**

CAP: 11 UNA COMPLICACION ES DECIR POCO

ESME POV

Ya se había ido Bella con Alice para alistarse e irse al aeropuerto, la cara de Edward al soltar la mano de Bella era de decepción, yo me reí ante su reacción, tan solo iban a ser unos minutos sin ella.

- Ya están las maletas en el auto – le dijo Jasper a Edward.

- Así que…hoy trataran de hacer un pequeño Eddie o una pequeña Bella no hermano? – Emmett como siempre haciendo sus comentarios inapropiados. La única respuesta que obtuvo de Edward fue un gruñido hacia el – Supongo que ya lo tienes todo planeado no? – dijo dándole una mirada picara, por lo que Edward soltó otro gruñido y un codazo en el costado.

- Emmett, basta – dije firmemente. Edward sonrió.

- Pero ma… -

- Ya amor, suficiente – Rosalie al rescate, al parecer era la única que lo mantenía bajo control.

- Tranquilo Edward, ya bajara en unos minutos – dijo Jasper, a la vez que se sentía una ola de tranquilidad. Lo mire y le di las gracias solo articulando.

Todos esperamos a que Alice se dignara a dejar bajar a Bella, cuando finalmente las vimos

bajar las escaleras, por fin Edward pudo sonreír. Bella se fue despidiendo de todos nosotros conforme iba avanzando, su madre estaba especialmente emocional, y Charlie se escondía en un rincón, Bella lo vio y se acerco a despedirse, les deseo buena suerte muy a su manera. Se subieron al volvo y se fueron a gran velocidad. Estaba segura que Bella le gustaría el lugar que Carlisle me regalo hace años, me gustaba ir ahí a pasar tiempo a solas con el. Le sugerí a Edward llevar a Bella ahí ya que era un lugar apartado y calido. Voltee a ver a Eléa y su grupo, ellos se veían especialmente alegres y conversaban entre si, pero ella se veía ausente. De vez en cuando contestaba a preguntas que le hacían Eleazar o sus amigos pero era como si no estuviera ahí. Así que decidí acercarme a hablar con ella.

- Querida podría hablar contigo? – alzó la vista y me miró, lo único que hizo fue asentir lentamente en respuesta. Nos dirigimos a la oficina de Carlisle. Vi a mi marido a lo lejos, me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, Eléa y yo entramos, dejando atrás el ruido de los invitados.

- De que querías hablar conmigo? –

- Estoy preocupada por ti – me miró extrañada. – Te noto bastante triste o preocupada por algo… ¿crees que algo pueda pasar con los Vulturi? O que es lo que tienes? –

- Todo esto me da nauseas –

- Que? A que te refieres? –

- Aquí hay tanta felicidad y demostraciones de amor, que no lo puedo aguantar… en realidad es una de las razones por las que decidí dejar ir solos a Edward y a Isabella –

- Por lo que te hizo Felix? –

- No creo que sea eso… es algo que no puedo decir –

- Pero puedes confiar en mí –

- ¿Me estas diciendo que puedo confiar en la esposa de mi ex-novio? – me dijo sonriendo.

- No quiero que me veas como la esposa de tu exnovio –

- Pero eso eres –

- Solo si lo quieres ver así –

- Supongo que no importa –

- Alguna vez me podrías ver como una amiga? –

- ¿Has visto a mi amigos no? – asentí. – ¿Que ves en ellos? – me preguntó.

- Son de la guardia, y siempre tienen esa mirada como si quisieran matar al primero que se les ponga enfrente –

- Por una parte si… pero principalmente, siguen un protocolo, la mayoría de nosotros fuimos convertidos hace muchos siglos, la formalidad es algo primordial, pero después de que convivimos por muchos años, se hace un vinculo, como el que tu tienes con tu familia, solo que en mi caso tarda mas en crearse, ustedes aceptan a cualquiera si les da confianza, para mi deben de pasar varias pruebas –

- ¿Pero no pasarías mucho tiempo sola si tardas tanto en confiar en alguien? –

- Esa es otra de las cosas… estoy acostumbrada a producir temor en los demás, cosa que ustedes no tienen, al menos hacia mi… y eso me hace desconfiar… tu crees que si no fuera como soy, hubiera entrado a la guardia o mis amigos me seguirían? Estoy segura que muchos con los que convivo diariamente solo se dirigen a mi por temor o por conveniencia –

- ¿Eso pasó con Carlisle? –

- No, el fue diferente, pero aun así se fue tiempo después –

- Pero no se fue antes por ti, según lo que me comentó el se quedo un poco mas de tiempo por ti, y te pidió que se fueran juntos –

- La mayoría de las veces, nuestros caminos coinciden, pero esa vez Carlisle siguió un camino que no coincidía con el mió, el camino de Felix era parecido al mió, por eso funciono por bastante tiempo –

- Bueno espero que algún día puedas confiar en mi –

- Te diré que vas por buen camino – dijo sonriéndome.

- ¿Vamos? Que si no Emmett se terminara todo el pastel – dije sarcástica.

- Oh claro y ¿nosotros no queremos eso, verdad? – dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación. La familia se nos quedo viendo extrañada al verme riendo con la supuestamente mas temida de la guardia Vulturi.

- ¿Eléa… estas lista? – le preguntó Etel.

- Si, voy en un momento – la guardia se dirigía a la puerta.

- Querido Eleazar, espero que tengamos mas tiempo de platicar… me haré el tiempo, tal vez cuando regresen de su luna de miel, me daré una vuelta por Denali – ni a Tanya ni a Kate les hizo gracia que ella dijera eso.

- ¿Te vas? – le preguntó Emmett.

- Si, iré unas semanas a Lyón, me quedaré allá hasta que vuelvan los tortolitos de su luna de miel –

- Pero quien me contara historias de batallas y matanzas? – Emmett le había tomado afecto a Eléa, tal vez por las experiencias que ella ha vivido y el no.

- Tal vez Jasper pueda contarte historias –

- Ya me las se todas, eso no es justo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Después será, después será – dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal, con su bolsa en la mano, seguida de los demás miembros de la guardia. Salí a despedirlos, ella se volteó y me dijo. – Esme… espero la cortesía de su parte, si algo sucede me llamarán – asentí. Y me despedí con la mano.

Veía como corrían a través del bosque, se dirigían al aeropuerto.

ELÉA POV

Ya estábamos a mas de la mitad del camino hacia el aeropuerto, extrañaba Lyón, pero no quería irme tan pronto, no había tenido tiempo de despedirme de Embry, bueno solo serian unas semanas, según Edward pasarían un mes de luna de miel, así que tendría tiempo de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en Francia. Por fin llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos el avión a tiempo. Ya en el avión Mabel se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Cómo es que depositas tanta confianza en los Cullen? –

- Solo me harté de estar ahí –

- No, no es eso, tú has cambiado, te has ablandado –

- Estás paranoica –

- Como quieras… pero tu sabes que esta pasando y lo averiguaré –

La miré un momento y abrí la revista que tenia en mis manos. Serian unas 10 horas bastante tediosas. Después de unas cuantas miradas por parte de Mabel hacia mi, como tratando de leer mi mente o mi expresión, me hacia sentir incomoda, yo lo único que hacia era mirarla por un segundo y alzar las cejas como esperando a que dijera algo, pero nada. Por fin llegamos a Lyón, tan pronto bajamos del avión y salimos del aeropuerto, los autos ya nos esperaban, todo tenia que ser discreto si no quería que los Vulturi se enteraran de mi presencia en Europa. Llegamos al palacio y como siempre nos recibieron en la puerta, los presentes se

alegraban de verme, y Etel les pedía discreción conforme a mi plan. Me detuve en el pasillo principal.

- Muéstrenme donde fue –

- ¿Dónde fue que? – me miraron confundidos.

- Donde acabaron con ella – por fin entendieron a que me refería. Y Etel se adelantó, y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Nos podrías disculpar? Queremos ver a nuestros maridos –

- Vayan vayan – solo Yeray nos acompañó.

Caminamos por los pasillos laterales, hasta que bajamos a lo que antes eran las mazmorras, no era una parte del castillo que fuera muy visitada, ahí se guardaban muchas cosas que los Vulturi creían importantes, mas que nada documentos. Etel se detuvo en una de las puertas, la de los artefactos mas apreciados de mi familia, los instrumentos de tortura. Pensar que mis padres eran miembros del ministerio de justicia francés, eran los encargados de hacer cumplir las sentencias a las brujas y herejes, si me vieran ahora, lo que soy, seguro me harían matar en una de esas cosas.

- Fue aquí – me dijo Etel, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sonreí, entré y aspiré el olor que había ahí, solo quedaba una ligera esencia a Heidi en la habitación, casi imperceptible, mientras recorría el lugar pasando a un lado de los diversos artefactos, recreaba lo que sucedió en mi mente.

- ¿Se quejo? – le pregunté.

- Ni un solo sonido – contestó – Hubiera sido mas divertido, pero no pudimos hacer nada – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Que pena… que fue lo ultimo que dijo? –

- No le presté mucha atención, pero fue algo así como de que Aro lo sabría y lo pagaríamos –

- Que ingenua – empecé a reír.

- Supongo que sigue Felix? –

- Ya estoy haciendo lo que le hará pagar, pero todavía no diré nada –

- ¿Acaso no somos amigos y me cuentas todo? –

- Claro, pero es algo que no te gustará nada… prefiero dejarlo así, hasta que sea el momento adecuado –

- Esta bien… solo que ahora me moriré de la curiosidad – ambos reímos de su mal chiste.

-Señora… perdón por interrumpir – una voz nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

- Que no me digas señora… que pasa Marlo –

- Perdón Eléa… bueno es que ya que llegó, encontramos algunas cosas que a lo mejor quisiera revisar –

- Acaba de llegar y ya la atosigan – dijo Etel.

- No, esta bien, iré en un momento – Marlo asintió y se retiró.

- Al parecer ya tenemos trabajo que hacer – me dijo Etel. Salimos de ahí, subimos y nos dirigimos a la oficina. Ahí estaban apiladas como veinte cajas grandes. Etel y yo nos quedamos mirando.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le dije a Marlo que estaba apilando mas cajas.

- Mientras limpiaban los sótanos se encontraron estas cajas arrumbadas, tienen el sello Vulturi así que decidimos esperarlos para abrirlas – cuando acabó de hablar mas guardias entraron con tres cajas de madera, tenían candado y el sello Vulturi grabado arriba. Seguramente eran reliquias adquiridas por Aro, cuando se aburría de ellas nos las mandaba.

- Creo que hay que empezar, supongo que nada de esto está documentado ni registrado, así que Etel, empecemos – me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Quisiera ir con mi esposa –

- Hayy!! Otro… esta bien ve, yo me iré a cambiar mientras tanto – Yeray también se retiró a su habitación. Era el único que no había encontrado pareja aun.

Fui a recorrer el palacio, mientras lo hacia me ponían al corriente de lo que había pasado. Varias horas más tarde, regresamos a la oficina, y nos dimos cuenta de que había el doble de cajas. Así pasamos varios días leyendo los documentos, discutiendo y decidiendo que documento era importante y cual no. Hasta que un guardia nos interrumpió.

- Nos reportaron que unos neófitos están siendo descuidados y han matado a plena luz de día, ha habido reporte a la policía de unos asesinos sueltos –

- ¿Aro ya lo sabe? – les pregunté. Negaron con la cabeza.

Etel y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

- ¿Dónde hay que ir? – pregunté.

- ¿Lo atenderás personalmente? – me preguntó Etel.

- ¿Por supuesto, que creías? –

- Nada, solo que creí que habías perdido el toque o no te querías ensuciar las manos – solo bufé y fui a prepararme. Antes de retirarme le dije.

- Además tengo que alimentarme –

- No se como puedes tomar sangre de vampiro, no está caliente – hizo cara de asco. Me reí y seguí mi camino.

Estuve lista en unos minutos y nos dirigimos a los autos. Encontramos el rastro a unos 25 kilómetros al norte de la cuidad, pero se esparcía. Nos encargaríamos primero de este rastro y luego nos dirigiríamos a los demás.

- Aquí bajamos – detuvieron el auto, y caminamos, seguimos el rastro hasta una casa abandonada.

- Típico cliché de las películas – me reí ante el comentario de Yeray.

- ¿Quieres guiar? – le dije.

- ¿En serio? – asentí. Era la primera vez que Yeray guiaba, no tenia más de 10 años con nosotros, así que no contaba con mucha experiencia.

Entramos en la casa y Yeray nos dijo a donde ir, me toco quedarme con el, por si algo salía mal. Encontramos a un par de vampiros neófitos, estaban bastante confundidos, uno de ellos se lanzó contra nosotros, corría bastante rápido, no me di cuenta cuando me lanzo contra la

pared, reaccioné segundos después, estaba como aturdida, y Yeray estaba en el techo como levitando. Giré un poco mi cabeza a la izquierda, y vi al otro vampiro que lo miraba concentrado. Los demás de la guardia llegaron en ese momento, nos miraron confundidos, jamás me habían visto caer.

- Supongo que ¿no se quedarán ahí parados verdad? – dije un poco exasperada.

Negaron con la cabeza, de inmediato el par de vampiros corrieron, yo aun seguía aturdida y Yeray yacía en el suelo, ya no había quien lo hiciera levitar, me miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- Bueno sigo un poco aturdida… eso no me lo esperaba –

Los otros de la guardia habían acabado con los vampiros que nos atacaron.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar al palacio, tenemos que planear mejor nuestra estrategia –

- Esto ya es personal –

- tenemos tiempo Eléa –

- Yo no, Edward e Isabella regresan en dos semanas de su luna de miel, y tengo que estar allá –

- Entonces déjanos encargarnos de esto –

- No, tú regresa, yo seguiré el rastro –

Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

- Voy contigo –

- No, Etel, regresa – dije tajantemente.

- No te dejaré ir sola –

No le hice caso y seguí el rastro. Me di cuenta que me seguía a lo lejos, oí mas pasos cerca de el así que supuse que toda la guardia que nos había acompañado, decidió ir también. Caminamos bastante, el otro grupo de neófitos no debería de estar lejos, Marlo era buen rastreador, no mejor que Demetri pero nos era de mucha ayuda, por el rabillo de ojo vi como me adelantaba a velocidad vampírica, supuse que había detectado a los neófitos. Corrí para seguirlo, los demás me imitaron, llegamos luego de unos 20 minutos de correr, no eran muchos, podríamos con todos. Tenía mucha sed así que fui la primera en atacar, agarré al más próximo, y sacié mi sed. Mis compañeros terminaron con los demás, y nos encaminamos de regreso al palacio. Llegamos en los autos.

- ¿Qué poder habrá tenido ese vampiro que te tumbó tan fácil? –me dijo Etel.

- No se, pero ya no importa, no existe mas -

Llegamos a la oficina y vimos el desorden de las cajas. Etel me miró y suspiró. La esposa de Etel llego en ese momento.

- Eléa, ¿podría hablar contigo? –

- Claro – me salvaría de archivar ese desorden al menos por unos instantes.

- Creo que deberías regresar a Forks, tengo un mal presentimiento – el poder de Alena era el de sentir cuando algo andaba mal, aunque no sabia exactamente que era lo malo, sabia de donde provenía.

- Llamaré a ver que sucede – se retiró y fui al teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?¿Carlisle?... solo quería saber si todo estaba bien, si no para quedarme aquí una semana mas o regresar de inmediato a Forks –

- Oh… hola…to-do esta bien… no te preocupes quédate allá unos días mas disfruta tus vacaciones – Oh no, dudó, algo andaba mal.

- Muy bien Carlisle, me quedaré una semana más… hasta luego –

- Si esta bien, adiós – se escuchaban voces de fondo… ¿ese era Eleazar?

EMMETT POV

Tenía mas de dos semanas que Bella había sido transformada y unos días que nos habíamos enterado que los Vulturi habían tomado la decisión de matar a Rennesme. Habíamos estado contactando a nuestros amigos para que nos ayudaran con este asunto, realmente estaba preocupado, no tenia tiempo para pensar en bromas. Alice se había ido junto con Jasper y no sabíamos nada de ellos. Bella estaba extraña; Edward, preocupado; Rosalie ocupaba todo su tiempo en Nessie yo trataba de encontrar mas nómadas, y había veces que mi esposa me acompañaba. Un timbre de teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones. Mi padre contestó.

- Oh… hola…to-do esta bien… no te preocupes quédate allá unos días mas disfruta tus vacaciones – su semblante cambió, con esta llamada - Si esta bien, adiós –

- Papá, ¿Quién era? – pregunté. Edward se sentó junto a Bella en el sillón, tomando su cabeza en sus manos, algo andaba mal.

- Era Eléa –

Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca, de sorpresa. Nos habíamos olvidado por completo de ella. y era un problema gravísimo.

**Continuara…**

_**Siii matenme me tarde en subir… matenme si quieren pero lean y comenten besos**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahora si espero subir mas seguido… lo siento no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente… aunque ahora las ideas fluyen mas seguido… bueno disfruten. Ya saben que la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a stephenie meyer.**

CAP 12 CONOCIENDOME MAS

CARLISLE POV

La cara de mi esposa era inigualable, no podíamos creerlo. Eleazar se acercó a mí.

- Carlisle… ¿te creyó? –

- Eso creo – contesté. – Se quedará una semana más en Francia –

Vi la duda en la expresión de mi amigo. Sin Alice aquí no podríamos ver que es lo que pasaría.

- Pensemos lo mejor y concentrémonos en el problema principal – dije, poniéndole punto final al problema.

- Ya hemos encontrado a algunos de nuestros amigos, de los diversos clanes… pero ¿seremos suficientes? – preguntó mi mujer.

- No importa mucho, sabemos cual será el resultado de esto, y aun así estamos con ustedes, creemos y atestiguaremos lo que hemos visto de Rennesme – habló Tanya.

- Tenemos la ventaja de que Eléa no esté, velo por ese lado – me dijo Eleazar.

Un ruido en la puerta frontal nos alertó a todos, ya no esperábamos mas invitados. Todos los que habíamos podido encontrar ya estaban aquí.

- Hola amigo carlisle –

- ¡Zafrina! Que gusto –

- Alice y Jasper nos enviaron para acá – _Alice estaba en brasil… pero ¿por que? –_ Nos pidió que viniéramos, que necesitaban de nuestra ayuda –

- Muchas gracias – La rutina que había sido ejecutada con todos los invitados, la realizamos de la misma forma con Zafrina, Rennesme tocaba la cara de cada uno y nos mostraba lo que pensaba.

Al igual que los demás nos creyeron y como casi la mayoría crearon un lazo con la niña. Había unos de nuestros amigos que no quisieron tocarla pero nos creyeron, y hubo otros que solo nos apoyaron por algún favor que debían, y dudaban o tenían miedo a los Vulturi.

BELLA POV

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, Jacob estaba un poco incomodo con tantos vampiros no vegetarianos rondando, pero lo aceptaba por el bien de Rennesme o Nessie como él le decía, Edward no se separaba de mi lado, solo a la hora del entrenamiento, se iba ya que no soportaba verme caer ante la ayuda y enseñanza de algunos voluntarios pacientes. Kate me alentaba a usar mi poder, un escudo mental, el cual yo no estaba enterada que lo tenia hasta que Eleazar nos lo hizo ver, Edward estaba encantado con esa idea al igual que Rennesme. Emmett se entretenía dándome clases para derribar a mis oponentes, yo se los agradecía, ya que no quería quedarme en la retaguardia, mientras que todos pelean, no lo soportaría.

- Mami, quien es esa tal Eléa de la que todo mundo habla –

- Te acuerdas que te platicamos acerca de los Vulturi, ¿verdad? – ella asintió. – Bueno ella es parte de su guardia, su ejercito y fue enviada aquí para protegerme mientras todavía era humana hasta que fuera transformada –

- Y ¿por que nunca la conocí? –

- Después de que tu papi y yo nos casamos ella nos dio tiempo para estar nosotros solos y regresó a su país de origen en lo que nosotros regresábamos –

- ¿Pero si la mandaron a protegerte no nos puede ayudar ahora? –

- No nena, su trabajo solo abarcaba hasta que fuera humana, y ya no lo soy –

- ¿Pero por que le tienen tanto miedo? ¿Es mala? –

- Eléa, no entenderá lo que sucede – respondió Edward a nuestras espaldas, le sonreí para que no notara mi preocupación, aunque creo no surtió mucho efecto, ya había hecho los arreglos para que Rennesme tuviera un escape asegurado con Jacob, solo me preocupaba como lo iba a llevar a cabo, si luchaba y usaba mi don les podría dar una esperanza a ambos. Oímos unos gritos y discusiones en el comedor principal, mi marido y yo nos volteamos a ver y salimos a ver que pasaba, Jacob ya estaba en el marco de la puerta esperando por Nessie… digo Rennesme, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevó lejos del estruendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? – pregunto mí esposo.

- Alistair se fue – era uno de los amigos nómadas de Carlisle, y era en que tenia mas miedo de los Vulturi, creía que era una causa perdida y que seria perseguido hasta ser eliminado. Después de este incidente la casa se tornó un poco mas tranquila. Solo mis caídas y ataques en el entrenamiento hacían ruido. La mayoría del tiempo no había muchos vampiros ya que salían a cazar regularmente para mantenerse lo mas fuertes posibles, esto no les gustaba nada a los quileutes pero lo aceptaban por el bien de todos.

- No importa todo estará bien Bella – me miró mi marido, tenia tantas ganas de besarlo con tanta pasión pero ahora importaba esto mas que nada. Alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Esme podrías abrir por favor – dijo Carlisle. Edward se puso de pie y gruñó hacia la puerta, todos de inmediato se pusieron en actitud defensiva. Podía oír a Jacob en el piso de arriba aumentar su respiración y empezar a temblar. Carlisle se acercó a la puerta para proteger a su esposa, abrieron y dos vampiros conocidas entraron, estaban bastante alerta.

- Así que teníamos razón, algo sucede aquí –

Nuestra cara de horror fue bastante evidente.

- Por favor déjennos explicarles – las dos vampiro recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, vieron a toda la concurrencia, sonrieron y se fueron a sentar a uno de los sillones.

- Esto será interesante – dijo una de ellas. Edward se sentó junto a ellas y Carlisle se situó enfrente, los demás estábamos atentos a cualquier eventualidad.

- Lo que sucede, es que Bella y yo… concebimos una hija –

- ¿Qué? Es imposible Edward – dijo Mabel.

- Nosotros también nos sorprendimos –

- Pero Ella es vampiro ahora, no se puede, simplemente -

- La concebimos cuando aun era humana – las dos se levantaron de sus lugares, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, incrédulas.

- Déjennos mostrarles – interrumpí.

- Esta bien –

- Jacob, podrías traer a Rennesme – dije.

Jacob bajó las escaleras muy cautelosamente, no quitando la vista de Mabel y Dina. Me entregó a Rennesme.

- Bien, ¿y? –

- ¿Dejarías que te muestre ella misma Mabel? – asintió. Rennesme, extendió sus brazos hacia Mabel, Jacob se inclinó hacia delante para estar preparado. Mabel cargó a Rennesme.

- Oigo sus latidos – se dirigió a Dina. Esta observaba con cautela. Rennesme puso su mano en el rostro de Mabel, le mostró todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Mabel ¿que pasa? – preguntó Dina al ver a su amiga sorprendida.

- Es cierto todo –

- Yo también quiero verlo – dijo Dina. De inmediato Rennesme tocó la mejilla de esta y lo comprendió de inmediato. – Y ¿porque tanto alboroto? Aro estará encantado con esta niña –

- Ese es el problema, los Vulturi creen que es una niña inmortal –

- ¿Cómo es que saben? –

- Déjenme explicarlo – interrumpió Tanya. – Nuestra hermana, tuvo algunas deferencias con los Cullen y hace poco vino a disculparse, pero antes de acercarse mas, vio a Bella, Jacob y a Nessie, cazando, a la distancia en la que se encontraba no podía escuchar los latidos como ahora ustedes lo hacen –

- Y acudió a los Vulturi – continuó Kate. – Ahora vienen los Vulturi a terminar con el supuesto problema –

- Por eso es que han reunido a todos estos clanes, para enfrentarlos – afirmó Mabel.

- No, lo único que queremos es que atestigüen que no es una niña inmortal, sino una semi-vampira – contestó Carlisle.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo llegarán? –

- Dos días –

- Eso complica más las cosas –

- No pueden estar más difíciles –

- Créeme que si Carlisle… Eléa viene para acá, nosotras venimos antes por que ella tenía unos asuntos que atender pero llegará hoy en la noche –

- Les ayudaremos a atestiguar, o al menos darles un poco de tiempo, creo que Aro apreciara examinar un poco mas a la niña, además es adorable – le sonrió Dina.

- ¿Nos ayudarían con Eléa? –

- Va a ser mas fácil convencer a la guardia entera que a Eléa pero lo intentaremos – dijo Mabel sonriéndole a la niña.

ELÉA POV

Estaba preparando todo para ir a Forks, pero tenia que ser cuidadosa, mandé a Mabel y a Dina primero, ellas se irían a Forks de inmediato y yo saldría unas horas después con Yeray y Etel, que por alguna razón no se separaban de mi.

- Marlo –

- ¿Si Eléa? –

- Volveré a Forks, necesito que mantengas todo en orden hasta que regrese, Alena te ayudará con todo, solo contáctanos si es algo muy urgente - Éste asintió. Nos retiramos y partimos hacia el aeropuerto.

- ¿Qué tan mal crees que estén las cosas? – me preguntó Etel.

- Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos – dije cortante. No sabia que clase de dificultades enfrentaríamos con los Cullen. No podía arriesgarme a fallar en mi misión. Llegamos al aeropuerto después de media hora, Mabel y Dina ya tenían varias horas de haber abordado el avión, ellas llegarían directo, mientras que nosotros haríamos una escala en Washington.

- Esa es nuestra salida – dijo Yeray mientras observaba los letreros con las llegadas y salidas. Caminábamos hasta el lugar señalado.

Antes no me había dado cuanta que las personas nos miraban, sabia que les éramos atractivos, como una forma de atraer una presa, pero me preguntaba si era otra cosa, nunca había interactuado con humanos antes de Isabella, su padre, que lo había llegado a tratar un par de veces, y a algunos miembros de los quileutes, con los que convivíamos muy a nuestro pesar, al prepáranos para luchar con los neófitos. Una teoría un poco egoísta de Yeray era que nuestra altura los atemorizaba, el media aproximadamente 1.90 y Etel 1.80, yo media 1.80 también, y si no es una altura promedio pero debido a nuestro origen Europeo, seguro era algo aceptable, seguía cavilando en mis pensamientos, ya habíamos abordado el avión y ya había despegado. Ahora si a arreglar lo que necesite ser arreglado.

- Llegamos – anunció Yeray.

Nos bajamos del avión caminamos hacia fuera, nos esperaba un auto, seguramente Mabel había arreglado que nos recogieran. Nos acercamos y Yeray abrió la puerta.

- No iré todavía, tengo algo que hacer antes, adelántense ustedes –

- ¿De que hablas? Vamos contigo –

- No querido Etel, iré sola, ustedes vayan al bosque y aliméntense, los alcanzo en la salida de la carretera de Washington, en tres horas –

- Pero… - Yeray interrumpió lo que iba a decir al ver mi reacción a su renuencia, comprendió que no les pedía permiso para irme. Ellos se subieron al auto y yo me fui.

Camine un tramo, hasta que vi despoblado fue cuando utilicé mi velocidad vampírica. Llegue a una parte del bosque de Washington, percibí el olor a mis amigos a unos 25 Km., no me percibirían así. No había tenido tiempo de pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, si Cayo se enteraba que había estado involucrada con un licántropo me mandaría matar. Cacé algunos humanos, no había de otra, y me dirigí al camino que había señalado como punto de reunión. Ahí ya se encontraban mis amigos.

- ¿Lista? –

- Vámonos – ya había anochecido, llegamos a las afueras de Forks bastante rápido, para las 11 de la noche ya estábamos dando vuelta en la calzada que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen. Por fin estacionaron el auto y bajamos… _bien aquí vamos. _Toqué la puerta.

- Eléa… -

- Carlisle… - entré a la casa… estaba Rosalie con Isabella, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Mabel y Dina estaban al fondo de la habitación. Olía a perro así que seguramente Jacob había estado por aquí. – Bien… ahora díganos que está pasando – Yeray y Etel se colocaron a mis flancos. Se hizo un silencio prolongado. – ¡Ahora! – miré a Isabella, ya no me provocaba esa sensación de atacarla a cada momento… esperen ella luce diferente… ella ya es…

- Si, ya hay sido transformada – dijo Edward respondiendo a mis pensamientos. Sonreí, cumpliría lo que prometí, y a eso le temían seguramente, a que me alimentara de ella, ya que fuera neófita.

- Hay algo que debes saber – interrumpió Mabel.

- Algo que es totalmente inexplicable pero posible, y necesitamos que lo entiendas y que nos dejes explicar – me miró Dina.

- ¿Consideras que debo escucharlo? Y que debo de pasar por alto el hecho de que Isabella sea vampiro y no se me haya notificado, puedo distinguir que lleva por lo menos semana y media así –

- Si –

- Bien, ¿que es? – dije escéptica.

- Cuando Edward y Bella se fueron a su luna de miel – _¿ahora le decía Bella? Siempre se había referido a ella como Isabella al igual que yo_ - algo pasó, algo que causó que se le convirtiera… ellos concibieron una bebe –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Si, Bella la concibió cuando aun era humana, estuvo a punto de morir y Edward la transformó –

¿Qué? Esto no está pasando.

- Y ¿les creíste? –

- No, pero hubo algo que fue infalible, una evidencia irrefutable –

- Déjense de palabrerías – interrumpió Etel.

- Por favor, ¿nos dejarías mostrártelo? Confía en nosotras, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti -

- ¿Me saldrás con eso? – sonreí. – A ver "amiga" muéstrame lo que quieras –

- Jacob, Emmett, podrían traer a Nessie – Edward, Isabella y los demás Cullen se pusieron tensos, esto debía ser algo realmente malo.

Emmett bajó con Jacob detrás, este cargaba algo, que se ocultaba detrás de la espalde de Emmett.

- No nos des un disgusto, querida Eléa – me dijo Emmett.

- Espero lo mismo de ustedes, querido Emmett –

Edward se acercó a Jacob, ¿no que lo odiaba? Cargó a el bebe supuestamente.

- Ella es Nessie o Rennesme como gustes – vi a la "bebé".

- ¿Cuántos días se supone que tiene? –

- Dos semanas – la niña me sonrió.

- ¿y Que se supone que es eso? –

- ¿Eso? –

- Es una abominación… no es vampiro –

- MI HIJA NO ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN! – dijo acercándose a mi, Etel y Yeray de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

- ¿Entonces, como le llamarías a esa cosa? –

- Tenemos que eliminarla – me dijo Yeray.

- No, Eléa por favor –

- Dina, ¿CREISTE QUE ESTO ERA BUENA IDEA? –

- No es posible, ¿ustedes dos se prestaron para este juego? –

- Por favor, tienes que impedir que Aro la mate, tal vez le interese averiguar mas sobre su origen ya que no hay registros –

- Mabel… ¿Aro sabe de esto? –

- Si, los Vulturi vienen hacia acá – dijo Carlisle.

- Todos incluso las esposas – comentó una voz a mis espaldas.

Giré mi cabeza y vi a el clan de Eleazar entrar a el recibidor, detrás de ellos mas vampiros de otros clanes y varios nómadas, incluso vi a unos vampiros que no veía desde hace años.

- ¡Trajiste a los Rumanos! –

- Hola niña, ¿como está tu amo? – los miré con sorpresa.

- ¿Eleazar? Tú… luchabas contra esto, de ti no lo creo –

- Sabes mi posición, y estoy con Carlisle, abogaré por la niña y luchare si es necesario –

- Matarás a tu clan, ¿los mandas a la muerte así nada más? – le preguntó Etel.

- No si nos ayudan –

- ¡NOOOO! – no podía creerlo ni aceptarlo, abusaron de mi confianza y planean que pelee contra mi familia.

Esme se acercó a mi. Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió, sin importarle lo que yo le pudiera hacer.

- Tienes que entender, esta es mi familia, no voy a dejar que la maten o menosprecien – mientras me sacudía y me decía estas palabras un flash llegó a mi memoria. Algo que no recordaba, bueno no recordaba la mayoría de mi vida humana.

FLASHBACK

- Amor, te tengo una noticia –

- ¿Cuál? – me dijo con desgana

- Estoy embarazada –

- Eléa, es una noticia maravillosa – me abrazó y se internó en su oficina por semanas.

Tenía un año de casada. Mis padres me comprometieron a los veintiuno con un doctor extranjero, de tez blanca y hermosa. La época en la que vivía era muy difícil, mis padres eran inquisidores y yo estaba destinada a lo mismo, a condenar a los herejes y llevar a cabo los castigos. Notaba mi embarazo bastante extraño, todo fue muy rápido, no sabia muy bien como funcionaba esto, pero lo poco que sabia, me servia para alarmarme mas. Con una semana de embarazo ya parecía de 9 meses, aunque mi marido era médico, no se preocupaba ni lo veía raro. Por lo mismo no vi a mis padres en un buen tiempo. Si me encontraban así, me acusarían de poseída y maldita, y yo sabía el castigo y las consecuencias de eso. un día mi marido llegó tarde.

- Eléa, tienes que irte, tus padres vienen hacia acá –

Me asomé a la ventana y vi el carruaje acercándose. Entré en pánico. Tomé una chaquetilla y Salí por la puerta de atrás, mi marido me cubriría. Seguía corriendo y corriendo. De repente sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro y ya no pude más. Me dejé caer y sentí como algo se abría paso por mi vientre. Oía gritos a lo lejos, pero no ponía atención, el dolor era más importante.

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Ha dado a luz –

- Pero yo la vi hace unas semanas y estaba normal –

- Parió al mismísimo diablo, esta maldita –

- Mátenla –

- No la toquen! –

- Tu la cubriste, también tu morirás –

Me sentía adormecida, ya no me dolía nada, me asomé a ver y vi a mi marido sosteniendo a un bebé, de repente, algo lo golpeó y el bebé cayó al suelo, vi a varias personas del pueblo tiradas y ensangrentadas. Busqué a mi bebé y lo vi a unos pasos llorando. Oí la voz de mis padres que se acercaban.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? – dijeron viendo la escena. – Fue ella - dijeron señalándome.

- Ahí esta su engendro – sacaron un hacha y dieron el primer golpe. Ya no podía ver más. Mi bebé dejó de llorar y yo me perdí y me desvanecí.

Desperté en el palacio de los Vulturi, con Aro dándome la bienvenida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Eléa… reacciona ¿este bien? –

- Si-i-i eso creo-

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- Nada Yeray estoy bien –

Volteé a mi derecha y vi la cara de Edward, había visto todo en mi mente, tenia la boca abierta de sorpresa, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando me abalancé sobre él.

- Tu-u… –

- Si dices algo de lo que viste Edward te juro que haré que veas como mato a tu familia –

- No lo sabias ¿verdad? –

- ¡Cierra la boca! –

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijeron todos al unísono. Miré a Edward en busca de alguna señal de desobediencia.

- Nos vamos Etel –

- Pero ¿no terminarás con esto? –

- Lo haremos, por eso nos vamos ahora, estamos a tiempo para alcanzar a los Vulturi –

- Muy bien, Mabel, Dina, Yeray, vamos – ordenó Etel.

Yeray avanzó hacia nosotros, pero Dina y Mabel se quedaron de pie junto a Rennesme. Las miré con desaprobación.

- Eléa… hemos tomado una decisión, y apoyaremos a los Cullen – caminé hacia ellas, me quede parada frente a ellas un momento y las abracé una a cada lado mió. Les sonreí y les dije…

**Continuara…. Jaja**

**Bueno ahí esta un poco largo pero ya quedó… si deje el cap en suspenso péro vale la pena jojo dejen comments recuerden. besos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno bueno… lo siento por la tardanza pero mi compu se averió y pues perdí los capítulos que ya tenia los tuve que reescribir de nuevo pero aquí tienen el sig. Cap. disfrútenlo.**

**CAP 13 SI HUBIERAMOS SABIDO…**

**ELEA POV**

- Eléa… hemos tomado una decisión, y apoyaremos a los Cullen – caminé hacia ellas, me quede parada frente a ellas un momento y las abracé una a cada lado mío. Les sonreí y les dije…

- Por supuesto, ustedes son libres de elegir – dije sonriendo mientras me separaba un poco de ellas para verlas mejor. – Solo que sus maridos tendrán que pagar por eso – sabían que ellos estaban en Francia, un lugar donde eran mas vulnerables si daba una orden de ejecución.

- E-e-lèa, ¿serias capaz? –

- No se para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta – dije retirándome y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Acabas de matar a tu familia Carlisle – dijo Yeray, caminando tras de mi junto con Etel.

Corrimos un buen rato por el bosque, hasta que percibimos un olor conocido.

- Huele a perro – afirmó Etel.

- Vamos tengo que hacer algo – dije

Caminaron conmigo, llegamos a una parte densa del bosque y nos encontramos con tres lobos conocidos, nos acercamos a ellos despacio, respiré profundamente una vez.

- Sam, ¿Por qué no detuviste esto antes? – me miró extrañado. – ¡Debiste de haber eliminado a ese engendro! ¡Solo traerá problemas! –

Sam se fue hacia el fondo del bosque un momento los demás le siguieron, supuse que quería hablar por si mismo, regresaron en un instante.

- No podíamos hacer nada –

- Ahora ya no importa, todo acabará pronto –

Yeray POV

- Por favor Eléa después de todo lo que paso, tienes que cambiar de idea – dijo Embry.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE A ELLA DE ESA MANERA? – le pregunté a ese perro, que se creía si quiera hablarle.

- ME DIRIGO A ELLA DE LA FORMA EN QUE SE ME PEGUE LA GANA – contestó.

- ¡Ya déjalo así Embry! – ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ella le hablaba por su nombre?

Etel y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

- ¿Era esto de lo que no querías hablar con nosotros? – Preguntó Etel - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – me volvieron a preguntar.

- ¿TE REVOLCASTE CON ESE PERRO? – Yeray estaba muy alterado.

- No le hables así… supuestamente eres su amigo –

- ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo Eléa a Embry, bajando la mirada.

- Esto es inconcebible ¿estas loca? – me dirigí a mi disque amiga.

La furia me cegó, de inmediato fui hasta donde estaba Eléa la agarré de los hombros y la lancé hacia un árbol, no se lo esperaba para nada, Etel se quedo catatónico, jamás lo hubiera pensado de mi, Eléa se levanto del suelo, pero no tenia una expresión descifrable, solo miraba al suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi algo que venia hacia mí. Embry se había transformado y arremetió contra mí, caímos juntos luchando y giramos y nos adentramos más hacia el bosque.

ETEL POV

¿Que acababa de pasar? Jamás había visto actuar a Yeray de esa manera, y menos en contra de su modelo a seguir, Eléa era de alguna manera intocable para el, bueno hasta ahora. Pero lo más impresionante de todo esto era que ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo, no se defendió ni opuso resistencia. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Creo que llegamos tarde – dijo Edward al oír la pelea en la espesura del bosque.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté.

- Escuche los pensamientos de ustedes y Jacob lo confirmó todo –

Ignoré a los Cullen que llegaban poco a poco a la escena.

- Eléa, ¿sabes lo que pasara ahora no? –

- Lo se –

- Tendremos que eliminar a los licántropos –

- Si, lo se –

- Si Aro y Cayo se enteran de lo que acaba de suceder, ¿sabes lo que harán no? -

- Si –

- ¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto? ¿Podrás eliminar a los que te pidan eliminar? – recorrió a los presentes con la mirada, hasta llegar a los lobos.

- Si, seguiremos con esto, iremos con los Vulturi, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y listo, ¿podrías ir por Yeray? – asentí. –Sam, ¿le pedirías a tu amigo que regrese? Creo que tendrán que conservar todos sus elementos para el final –

Fui por Yeray, Embry ya lo había soltado y se regresaba, caminamos hacia Eléa.

- Aquí lo tienes –

- Querido Yeray, guarda tus fuerzas para después, se que estas enojado conmigo, pero después tendrás la oportunidad de ayudarle a Félix a terminar conmigo – dijo esto, les dio la espalda a los presentes y caminó hacia el final del bosque hacia la playa. Podía oír un gruñido y un gemido, supuse que por parte de Embry. Después le aceleró a velocidad vampírica, íbamos detrás de ella, se detuvo en la orilla del acantilado que daba al mar.

- ¿Puedes sentir donde están los Vulturi? – me preguntó.

- Aun no – ella asintió.

En eso un timbre nos sacó del silencio incomodo, era el celular de Eléa, vio el numero del que llamaba.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Marlo? Mira no es buen momento ahora –

- _No te molestaría si no fuera urgente –_

- ¿Realmente no puede esperar? –

_- No –_

_- ¿_Bueno de que se trata? –

_- Recuerdas la caja grabada con el sello Vulturi? –_

- Si –

_- Hay algo que necesitas leer por ti misma, jamás lo creerás –_

_-_ Estas en otro continente, ¿Cómo esperas que lea algo a distancia? –

_- Estoy en Seattle, en el hotel Hilton, veme ahí –_

- Llego en diez minutos – colgó el celular, nos miró.

- Vamos contigo – dije sin siquiera dejarle decir algo, ella solo asintió y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el hotel donde nos veríamos con Marlo.

Llegamos bastante rápido, supongo que ahora no había tiempo que perder, teníamos que alcanzar a los hermanos y a la guardia muy pronto. Tocamos, nos abrió, tenia una expresión bastante rara.

- Pasen –

- Ahora si ya dame lo que quieres que vea, que no tenemos mucho tiempo – exclamó Eléa.

- Aquí esta – le entregó un papel bastante viejo.

Eléa comenzó a leer dicho documento, su expresión al ir leyéndolo, fue de tristeza al horror.

- ¿Qué es? –

- ARRRGGGG! – Eléa gritó. Solo que esta vez era de desesperación.

- Ya dinos que está pasando – le repetí.

- ¡ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA ETEL… E-E-ESTO ES DEMASIADO! YO CREI EN ÈL, CREI LO QUE ME DIJO, SOY UNA ESTUPIDA–

Yeray tomo el documento medio arrugado de sus manos, comenzó a leer, y negaba con la cabeza.

- Eso no es todo… hay mas que debes leer – le dijo Marlo. Ella lo volteo a ver con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba, ni sabía lo que contenían los documentos.

- ¿Mas que esto? – Marlo asintió.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –

Yeray me extendió una de las cartas. Comencé a leer.

¿Él había escrito esto? Con razón Eléa estaba totalmente furiosa. Siempre le habían hecho creer que los hombres lobo habían asesinado a su familia, les tenía tanto odio y era la razón por la que Cayo siempre la mandaba a esas misiones de exterminio. Eléa acababa de terminar de leer la otra carta que tenia en sus manos, solo que ésta vez me dedicó una mirada muy significativa para ella, pero que yo no entendía, volvió la vista hacia la carta y se la extendió a Yeray, al terminar de leer, él estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Eléa lo interrumpió.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos, los Vulturi no tardaran el llegar a Forks –

- ¿No cambiarás de opinión después de lo que leíste? –

- Las reglas son las reglas, arreglare ese asunto después – asentí.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunté.

- Necesitamos llegar a los Vulturi antes de los Cullen, así que primero necesito que ustedes dos – dijo señalándonos a mi y a Yeray – Vayan investigar a que hora llegaba el vuelo de los hermanos, supongo que llegaron a Seattle de la escala de Nueva York –

- Bien, no tardaremos –

- No regresen aquí, vayan directamente al claro donde será la lucha – asentimos los dos.

Nos retiramos, pedimos la dirección de la aerolínea y fuimos a checar los vuelos.

MARLO POV

Eléa y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en el hotel, su mirada era de preocupación, no fijaba los ojos en un lugar en particular, algo estaba planeando y no iba a ser nada agradable.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que dice esta carta no? – me dijo y dirigió su mirada a la segunda carta que le entregué

- Si, por eso te la tenía que entregar… no sabia cual de las dos cartas era más importante así que traje esas y las demás que encontré en la caja –

- ¿Cuántas mas hay de ese tipo? –

- No las conté, pero hay unas veinte al menos –

- ¿Todas tratan de lo mismo? –

- Si la mayoría son de los hermanos… hay unas de Dídima a Marco y a Aro, pero esa que tienes en tu mano es única –

- ¿Quién mas sabe de esto? –

- Solo yo y dos más de la guardia –

- ¿La esposa de Etel sabe? –

- No –

- ¿Viniste solo? –

- ¿A poco me crees tan tonto?… no sabia lo que querías hacer así que traje a cuatro conmigo, incluyendo a Alena… solo que ella viene a ver a Etel su marido, pero puede ayudarnos en algún momento –

- Tráelos a todos –

- Están en la habitación contigua – dije sonriendo y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta, me asomé y vi que ya salían de su habitación. Entraron saludaron a Eléa como siempre lo habían hecho.

- Un placer verte Eléa – dijeron los cuatro.

- Hola a todos, Alena… llama a Etel y avísale que estas aquí y que te reunirás con el… pónganse de acuerdo y alcánzalo – asintió.

Alena salió de la habitación, cuando Eléa estaba completamente segura de que ya se había ido nos comenzó a explicar.

- Vamos a ir al bosque juntos pero me van a esperar donde yo les diga – asentimos – Antes de que les diga lo que va a suceder, necesito que me digan si ¿están dispuestos a arriesgarse? –

- ¿Los Cullen son tan malos? –

- Bueno como saben el contenido de esas cartas lo cambia todo, he hecho unos ajustes al plan original –

- Estamos contigo Eléa, siempre – afirmó con la cabeza y nos dijo lo que iba a pasar…

ETEL POV

Encontramos que los Vulturi ya habían llegado a Seattle media hora antes de nuestra llegada, tendríamos que apurarnos. Corrimos lo más que pudimos, recibí una llamada de mi esposa.

- ¿Hola? –

_- Hola amor, me encontré con Eléa y me pidió que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y que me reuniera contigo -_

- ¿Dónde estas? –

_- Saliendo de Seattle –_

- Estas cerca, entonces sigue la carretera principal hasta la intersección y ahí me veras –

_- Bien –colgó._

¿Por qué Eléa no dejo que se fuera con ella? ¿Porque la habría mandado aparte? Esperamos unos minutos y Alena nos encontró rápido, seguimos nuestro camino. Decidí llamar a Eléa para avisarle de la llegada de los Vulturi

_- ¿Bueno? –_

- Hola Eléa, soy yo, Etel, los Vulturi ya llegaron desde hace media hora, no creo que tarden en llegar al claro, llegarán al menos en una hora –

_- Bien, gracias espéranos en el acantilado que esta como a 1km del claro –_

- Está bien –

Llegamos en 45 minutos al lugar de reunión, solo había que esperar.

MARLO POV

Corrimos por el bosque. Ubicamos un olor extraño. Eléa lo notó.

- Etel esta como a dos kilómetros de aquí, vayan y espérenme cinco minutos, tengo algo que hacer – asentí.

Corrimos mientras Eléa se adentraba en el bosque. Encontramos a Yeray, Alena y a Etel esperando en el acantilado.

- ¿Dónde esta Eléa? –

- Tenia algo que hacer, llega en 5 minutos –

- ¿Por qué no se apura? Los Vulturi ya deben de estar ahí –

- Ella sabe por que lo hace, así que espera a que llegue y obedece las órdenes –

- ¿TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?-

- Yo no di las órdenes, así que si tienes una queja, cuando venga Eléa se la haces saber – dije tranquilamente. Etel solo respondió con un gruñido.

- Niños Niños dejen de pelear – no me había dado cuenta de que Eléa ya había llegado – Vámonos, es hora –

Nos dirigimos al claro a velocidad vampírica.

BELLA POV

Todos los Vulturi y la guardia estaban ya desplegados frente a nosotros, solo que no veía a Eléa, según yo ya los hubiera alcanzado si pudiera. Mientras Aro le leía los pensamientos a Edward, eso me tenia muy nerviosa ya que mi escudo no lo podía cubrir, para que no sospecharan.

- ¿Me presentarías a tu hija?- preguntó Aro con tono de interés.

Edward se alejo un poco de Aro, volteó a verme.

- Bella, ¿podrías traerla? – me dijo mi marido.

Me fui acercando al límite de nuestra defensa, me detuve un momento.

- Emmett, Jasper… ¿podrían? – se acercaron de inmediato rompiendo filas y caminaron conmigo, hacia donde se encontraba el líder Vulturi y mi marido. Edward se alejo de Aro para encontrarse conmigo y sus hermanos. Caminamos juntos hacia Aro. Me detuve justo enfrente de él.

- ¿Así que todo este alboroto por esta criatura? –

- ¿Tu eres el que nos quiere hacer daño?- pregunto mi hija.

Aro se le veía sorprendido y maravillado a la vez.

- Ya lo veremos hermosa – mi hija me miro extrañada, sabia que ese vampiro no tenia buenas intenciones.

- ¿Aro te dejarás engañar? –

- ¿Qué no ves lo que tienes delante de ti hermano? Su corazón late ¿no lo oyes?–

- A ver que se acerque la acusadora – dijo Cayo acercándose a nosotros.

Mire al fondo, donde habían varios vampiros reunidos, una cabeza se asomaba de entre la guardia. Félix le dio un empujón en la espalda a Irina. Cayo la volteo a ver con impaciencia. Irina se acercó a los hermanos.

- ¿Es esta la niña que viste hace tiempo? – preguntó Cayo.

- Creo que si… se ve diferente – contestó ésta. De repente emitió un grito ensordecedor.

- Acércate niña – dijo Aro. – Lo averiguaremos en un momento hermano, no hay necesidad de usar la fuerza – Irina caminó despacio hacia Aro y le dio su mano. Este en un momento leyó todo lo necesario. – Es cierto todo Hermanos –

- Aunque sea cierto hay un motivo por el cual también ella los acusa ¿cierto?

- La razón por la que acudí a ustedes fue por la niña, pero me he equivocado y la culpa es solo mía, lo siento, siento mucho haberlos hecho venir hasta acá -

- No podemos dejar esto a un lado – comentó Cayo – Félix… - y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vampiro estaba muerta. Sus hermanas obviamente trataron de llegar hasta Félix pero Carlisle y Emmett trataron de frenar a Tanya y Garrett a Kate. Aunque Kate uso su poder para defenderse y tratar de escapar, Garrett la pudo detener. Cayo sonreía y Aro nos miraba extrañado.

- ¿Debemos dejar esto sin resolver? – preguntó a la guardia.

- No maestro – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Aunque nos superen en numero? –

- Lucharemos aun así maestro – pero de repente algo que jamás hubiera pensado, sucedió.

Continuara…

**Bueno penúltimo capitulo… un poco largo y didicil pero ahí esta… el siguiente ya casi lo acabo asi que espero subirlo pronto… recuerden reviewsss buenos y malos tooodo se acepta.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien ¡ultimo capitulo! Ja ja me costo trabajo pero pues me gusto como quedó. ¡De nuevo gracias a Ñoñela y a Lobo dorado! Por ayudarme en este fic! Este Cap. es para los que ya leyeron los libros! Aclaro!**

**Repito, la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen… son de Sthepenie Meyer!**

CAP 14. AL FINAL LA VERDAD NO PARECE LO QUE ES

BELLA POV

De la parte izquierda del claro, surgiendo del bosque apareció Eléa caminando hacia los Vulturi, estaba acompañada de Etel, Yeray y otros vampiros que no reconocía. Caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara, nos miro un instante y regresó la mirada hacia los hermanos.

- Eléa, que bueno que nos acompañas –

- Siento la tardanza Aro, pero estuve organizando algunas cosas –

Ella se colocó al frente de la formación de los Vulturi.

- Así que trajiste a más amigos –

- Si Aro, vienen a ayudar –

- Por supuesto niña, nos alegra mucho que vinieras – voltee a ver a Edward, y tenia una mirada confusa. Como si todo esto tuviera un doble sentido.

El rostro de Aro cambió al ver a su líder de la guardia Vulturi entrar a escena. Le depositaba toda su confianza y ella le respondía de la misma manera.

- Sabes Aro, me encontré con cosas bastante interesantes estos días –

- ¿Cómo que querida? –

- Marlo, dales las cartas – y así uno de los acompañantes de Eléa, le entregó una carta a cada uno de los hermanos. Y otra a Etel.

CAYO POV

¿Que estaba pasando con Eléa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Marlo me entregó una carta.

_Estimado Cayo:_

_Han surgido eventos importantes aquí en Francia, mientras investigábamos unos incidentes con los hombres lobo, encontramos a un vampiro que ha estado creando neófitos, lo tuvimos que eliminar y en el camino nos encontramos un tesoro invaluable, un humano, una mujer que tiene un don exquisito. La enviaré para que se hagan los arreglos necesarios para el término de su conversión, ya que estaba muy mal herida y tuve que adelantarme. Yo me quedare un par de días más por cualquier eventualidad._

_Tuve que eliminar a su molesta familia, la madre era especialmente molesta, su padre también, hicimos parecer como que unos animales salvajes los habían asesinado, ya que eran personajes importantes en la política y eran miembros distinguidos de la Santa Inquisición, al parecer no tenia hermanos, pero dejare un par de amigos para que investiguen a fondo y eliminen cualquier cabo suelto._

_PD: Si despierta antes, explícale lo que es ahora, y que los hombres lobo asesinaron a su familia. No queremos problemas antes de tiempo._

_Aro._

Maldita sea, ella leyó esto, seguramente Aro no estará nada contento de que no la s haya destruido. El también estaba leyendo otra carta. Me acerque a Aro, al parecer lo que leía era una copia de la mía. Vi la de Marco pero no era la misma, era otra, igual de Aro pero dirigida a otra persona.

ARO POV

Cayo no destruyó las cartas, ella se ve calmada, aunque no es buena señal. Los Cullen se ven confundidos. Vi como Cayo se acercaba a Marco, leyó un poco de lo que tenía en sus manos, y me miró. Marco alzo su vista y me vio con ¿odio? ¿Eso era odio? Bajó la carta y se acercó mas a mi, estiró su mano y vi todo, lo solté de inmediato. Volví mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Eléa y cuando la vi me sonrió ampliamente.

MARCO POV

Comencé a leer la carta y no lo podía creer.

_Etel:_

_Necesito pedirte algo, y quiero que lo guardes solo para ti, solo Cayo esta consciente de ello y así queremos que se mantenga._

_Ha habido varios incidentes que indican que Dídima ha convencido a Marco para irse y dejar a la comunidad de los Vulturi, no lo podemos perder, así que necesito que te encargues de ella. Se que es mi hermana, pero hay limites que no se pueden pasar._

_Recuerda que Eléa tiene un vínculo muy especial con ella así que ten mucho cuidado, ella puede ser bastante protectora._

_No quiero fallas, espero tu respuesta lo antes posible. Tu mujer depende de que lo hagas bien._

_Aro._

Eléa le sonreía a Aro pero vio que yo la observaba, bajo su mirada por un instante, camino hacia Aro y le extendió su mano y así Aro leería todo lo que pasó, la soltó después de unos segundos, ella tomó un largo respiro y nos dio las espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia los Cullen y sus acompañantes. Llegó ante Carlisle.

- Que pena Carlisle, orillarme a tomar esta decisión, y todo por su terquedad de quedarse con ese monstruo –

- Sabes que siempre protegeremos a la familia – dijo el líder Cullen.

- Lo se, y solo te diré una cosa –

- Dime Eléa –

- Aro es mío –

CARLISLE POV

- Sabes que siempre protegeremos a la familia – le dije.

- Lo se, y solo te diré una cosa –

- Dime Eléa –

- Aro es mío – _¿Qué?_

De inmediato me dio la espalda y se colocó frente a nosotros, Yeray, que no había participado en nada de lo que ocurría hasta ahora, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, seguido de los demás son los que habían llegado, todos menos Etel y una vampiro. Los Vulturi estaban realmente confundidos y no sabían que hacer. Aro miró a Eléa con un odio y repulsión.

- ¿Así me vas a pagar el que haya salvado tu vida? –

- Mi vida? Mataste a mi familia! A ambas familias! No te conformaste con matar a mis padres biológicos! También destruiste lo único que me quedaba! Eliminaste a tu propia hermana! –

- No maté a tu familia –

- Bueno, no a toda por lo menos… Aro Cayo, me gustaría presentarles a alguien – Eléa posó su mirada hacia la orilla del bosque. Una mujer y dos hombres caminaron hacia ella. La mujer se paró frente a Eléa. – Al parecer te olvidaste de alguien querido Cayo… te presento a Lydia… mi hermana –

- Pero su corazón late! Debe de tener mas de 800 años! – exclamó Cayo totalmente confundido.

Un tronido retumbó en el cielo, nubes se estaban juntando y la noche ya había caído, la luna empezó a notarse en el cielo.

- Cayo! Escogieron una muy buena ocasión para enfrentar a los Cullen – después de decir esto, Eléa dio unos tres pasos hacia tras como con cautela. Lydia y sus acompañantes comenzaron a temblar, y en un instante se transformaron. No era una transformación como la de los Quileuttes, eran hijos de la Luna, estaban parados en dos patas y superaban los tres metros de altura. Lydia ya transformada agacho su cabeza muy cerca, hacia Eléa.

- Piensa matarte a ti también Eléa – dijo Edward leyendo sus pensamientos de seguro. Eléa lo miró y luego regresó la vista hacia su hermana.

- Lo se hermana, tendrás tu oportunidad junto con todos los demás, al parecer tienes competencia – Lydia se incorporo y fijo la vista al frente junto con los demás hijos de la luna.

Cayo miró a Jane y de inmediato Eléa se retorció de dolor. Yeray soltó un gruñido bastante audible. Edward miró a Bella y ella de inmediato la cubrió con su escudo invisible. Eléa dejo de retorcerse.

- Eléa, te encuentras bien? –

- Tu que crees Carlisle? – dijo levantándose. – Yeray, esperas una invitación de mi parte para atacar? – se dirigió a su amigo de forma irónica.

- No creí que te gustara perderte de la diversión – le contestó éste. Ella le sonrió.

- Bien pensado – esperó unos segundos. – El que se meta con Marco, lo mato – dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros, ella vio a Emmett que estaba apunto de arrancar en ataque ofensivo. Eso la hizo sonreír – Bien Emmett, al parecer tienes a un rival de tu calibre – dijo volteando a ver a Félix. - Creo que cada uno ha escogido ya a quien quiere vencer -

Aro debió de hacer una orden silenciosa por que la Guardia Vulturi se abalanzó contra nosotros. De inmediato Eléa comenzó a correr hacia ellos, seguida de su guardia y los Hijos de la luna. Cerré los ojos por un instante y comencé a avanzar hacia ellos. Emmett me seguía de cerca, estaba fascinado con esta lucha, nuestros amigos de los diferentes clanes me imitaron. Los Quileuttes también dirigieron su avanzada hacia los Vulturi, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Jacob, Nessie y Bella, por obvias razones, al parecer a Jacob no le molestaba quedarse y proteger a Nessie, Bella cuidaba de todos con su escudo desde la retaguardia. Eléa ya había llegado con Renata para poder acercarse a Aro, mientras que Aro solo se alejaba de la lucha. Renata no era buena contrincante física, pero con su poder alejaba a Eléa constantemente. Yo mientras me enfrentaba a Alec, mientras que Esme y Rosalie luchaban contra Chelsea. Emmett como estaba esperado se fue hacia Félix, pensé que iba a haber alguna duda por parte de Eléa al ver esto, pero no, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír. Edward, con el fin de vengar a Alice, con tal de que no fuera encontrada, donde quiera que estuviera, se dirigió a Demetri, ambos eran rápidos y hábiles. Yeray por su puesto, con ira fue contra Etel, el que los había traicionado. Irina estaba dispuesta a acabar con Jane, y Garrett la ayudaba. Cayo era amenazado por los hijos de la luna. Tanya luchaba mientras contra Alena, la esposa de Etel, no era fácil de vencer tampoco gracias a su don de corazonada. Dina y Mabel, y los demás que nos acompañaban, luchaban por su parte. Cuando y muy a mi pesar terminé con Alec, voltee la vista para ver que Eléa ya había matado a Renata, estaba muy concentrada, miró a Aro que huía, no quitó la vista de su objetivo, corrió lo mas rápido que yo había visto, mientras tras de ella y por todos lados, los demás luchaban, los lobos también se llevaban su buena tajada de lucha; Eléa seguía corriendo hacia Aro, Sulpicia, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, proliferó un grito de horror, Eléa ya estaba cerca, Aro seguía huyendo, mientras que su esposa se interpuso en el camino de Eléa, quien de un solo movimiento la apartó del camino, se levantó y se dispuso a seguirla, jamás iba a dejar que Eléa matara a su esposo, estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero uno de los lobos la apartó, ella clavó sus dientes en su costado, al parecer era Embry, Eléa no se daba cuenta de nada, en un movimiento Sulpicia desgarró al licántropo, Sam de inmediato actuó y terminó con la vampira. Eléa por fin alcanzó al líder Vulturi, lo tiró al suelo, ella estaba de espaldas a éste pero en un giro, tomó su cabeza, apoyó el pie en el estomago de éste y la arrancó de un movimiento. Justo en ese momento todo quedó callado. Los Vulturi ya no tenían líder. Cayo estaba aprisionado por las garras de Lydia y otro Hombre lobo. Emmett y Félix dejaron de pelear. Demetri y Edward también. Las únicas bajas hasta ahora eran Aro, Chelsea, Alec, Renata, Sulpicia, Jane, Alena, Etel y… Embry. Nadie pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Eléa comenzó a caminar por todo el terreno, vio a Sam postrado en el suelo desconsolado, toda la manada estaba así. Yo estaba agachado, tratando de ver si podía hacer algo, pero no, era muy tarde para Embry. Eléa iba caminando y abriéndose paso entre la multitud de lobos, ella aun no sabia nada, vio la escena, Embry con el torso casi destruido ya sin vida. Los ojos de Eléa eran duros y de un rojo profundo, no había comido en mucho tiempo.

- Carlisle ¿Quién? –

- Fue Sulplicia – de inmediato, Eléa recorrió el lugar con la mirada, hasta que al fondo del claro pudo ver el cuerpo de Sulplicia.

- Me encargué de ella – le dijo Sam con lágrimas en los ojos.

EDWARD POV

Demetri había dejado de luchar, podía leer en su mente la confusión y conmoción que sufría. Aquel quien lo había creado estaba muerto, muerto por una de la que creía su amiga, no podía entenderlo. Emmett y Félix también habían dejado de luchar, pero aun se tenían agarrados de los hombros y cabeza. Podía ver la escena, todo era tan calmado, aunque en la mente de cada uno era lo contrario, ira, venganza, tristeza, alegría, sentimientos tan extremos y contrarios. La manada estaba deshecha, por la perdida de Embry. Pero un pensamiento me llamó la atención. Cayo solo pensaba la manera más rápida de acabar con Eléa y nosotros, sentía que aun con tan pocos miembros de la guardia en pie, podía ganar.

- Maldita sea! Eléa… ve todo el desastre que ocasionaste – dijo Cayo reclamándole a Eléa.

- ¿Yo cayo? ¿Pero que he hecho? –

- Maldita! –

- Tal vez te guste que les de a los demás miembros de la guardia, los documentos y las cartas de ustedes, creo que verán que hay cosas que les interesarán – el solo la miró con desprecio.

- Cayo, no hay razón para molestarse… verás que no todo es como parece – dijo una voy conocida tras de mi.

- Alice! – exclamó mi esposa.

Alice le sonrió de vuelta, mientras caminaba atravesando la orilla del claro hacia nosotros, estaba seguida por Jasper y por tres más.

- Cayo, Marco, nosotros queríamos que esto no ocurriera, pero llegamos tal vez un poco tarde… teníamos que demostrarles que Nessie no será peligrosa para nadie… y Nahuel es la prueba –

- Si, yo también fui concebido por una humana y un vampiro –

- Mentiras! Trucos de todos ustedes! – contestó Cayo.

Ahora Alice se dirigió a Eléa.

- Eléa, ves, si no hubieran matado a tu bebé, no seria tan diferente a Nahuel – Eléa solo gruñó.

Al parecer Alice no había previsto la reacción de los demás ante la noticia, no muchos sabían que Eléa había estado embarazada de un vampiro cuando aun era humana obviamente.

- ¿Cuál bebé? – preguntó Félix.

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Aro me lo hubiera dicho! – replicó Cayo.

- Nadie sabía hasta ahora Cayo – contestó Eléa con un hilo de voz.

- Lo siento yo pensé que si estaban enterados – se disculpó mi hermana.

- ¡Tu también eres una traidora! – en eso Cayo se logro zafar del agarre de Lydia. Corrió hacia Eléa, pero el otro hombre lobo fue más rápido y terminó con él.

Los testigos que habían llevado los Vulturi se fueron yendo poco a poco. Solo se quedaron los pocos de la guardia, Félix, Demetri, Yeray, Eléa, los acompañantes de Eléa, otros miembros italianos y Marco, el último de los Vulturi. Eléa caminó hacia Marco, se detuvo frente a él. Hasta ahora Marco solo había presenciado la lucha, tenía una mirada pensativa durante todo el enfrentamiento.

- Marco, se que los he defraudado, se que lo que he hecho merece un castigo – mientras decía esto, puso sus rodillas en el suelo, se quitó el cabello de la cara, estiro los brazos a cada lado. Félix y Demetri tomaron cada quien uno de los brazos. Esta era la manera en que ejecutaban. Aro era el que generalmente hacia esto, él los tomaba por la cabeza, mientras que Demetri y Félix de los brazos y así los desmembraban. Marco puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la vampira. Ella dio un suspiro, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, esperando el castigo que sabia llegaría. Todos estábamos bastante consternados con lo que iba a suceder, Carlisle incluso planeaba interceder, pero no creía que Eléa lo dejara, a fin de cuentas ella lo había pedido. Marco estaba listo para realizar la ejecución, pero algo paso que no lo esperaba nadie. En lugar de desmembrar a la líder de la Guardia, él cayó de rodillas frente a ella y se infundió en un largo abrazo, como si no la hubiera visto por mucho tiempo. Ella no sabía que hacer, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó, Félix y Demetri la soltaron, para que pudiera responder al abrazo. Después de unos instantes se soltaron.

- Querida, no lo pude ver antes, lamento que nos tuviéramos que enterar de esta manera –

- Hay muchas cosas mas en esa caja, que van a lastimar a muchos de nosotros – respondió.

- Creo que ya no importa, no quiero leer más, pero si alguno esta interesado en el contenido de las cartas lo puede leer – ella asintió. – Es hora de regresar… pero me pregunto si te quieres ir, mi niña, al parecer has entablado amistad aquí -

- Regreso a Francia Marco, no puedo seguir aquí –

- Bien creo que nos vamos todos – dijo dirigiéndose a la guardia. Todos asintieron. Al parecer era hora de organizar todo de nuevo. Restablecerse. Por nuestra parte mi familia se felicitaba y sonreían aliviados. Eléa caminó hacia los Quileuttes.

- Sam, creo que no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes, es hora de irme, pero si hay algo házmelo saber –

- Solo queremos que los vampiros se vayan! –

- Hecho – respondió ella.

Carlisle caminó hacia ella.

- Lamentamos que todo esto sucediera así. Pero por favor siéntete en la libertad de visitarnos en cualquier momento.

- Hasta pronto Carlisle, pero dudo que yo vuelva por aquí, aun hay cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo – dijo viendo a Nessie.

- Pero ya te aclaramos que no hubiera sido peligroso tu bebé – le dijo Esme.

- Esme, esto jamás se trató de que fuera peligrosa la criatura o no, simplemente es que está mal, sigo creyendo que es abominación, tal vez hasta yo lo hubiera matado si hubiera podido – me miró de una manera que no entendí bien su significado.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!, no sabes como hubieras reaccionado si esa hubiera sido la situación, pero era tu hijo – Esme estaba bastante consternada ante las declaraciones de Eléa.

- Calma Esme, al parecer no nos pondremos de acuerdo –

- Creo que no –

La vampira comenzó a caminar para seguir a la guardia, pero a mitad del camino Lydia se le acercó aun con forma de Hija de la Luna. Al parecer no la iban a dejar ir tan rápido. Se agachó e hizo como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo y solo le gruñó.

- Lo se hermana, lo se… siempre me puedes buscar en Francia si quieres matarme un día de estos – así Lydia y Fenrir, se fueron junto con el otro con el que habían llegado. Por lo que pude leer en su mente, al parecer, el encuentro de Eléa con su hermana fue mera casualidad… todo gracias a Fenrir.

Ya solo quedábamos nosotros en el claro, Félix al parecer esperaba a Eléa, quien ya casi llegaba con él.

- Eléa, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar – le dijo éste.

- Bastante – respondió ésta.

Se fueron caminando siguiendo a sus amigos y líder, por fin se habían ido, por fin nos dejarían en paz de una vez por todas. Los lobos se fueron a la reserva, a hacer todos los preparativos para el funeral. Creí que Jacob se iría con ellos, pero supongo era mucha la urgencia de estar cerca de Nessie ahora que ya no corría peligro.

- Bien, regresemos a la casa –

Ya casi todos nuestros amigos se habían ido después de unas horas, solo quedaban Zafrina y su clan, Nahuel y su tía, y los rumanos se estaban despidiendo ya.

- Tienes que prometernos que nos irán a visitar, que remos enseñarle nuestro hogar a la pequeña Nessie – nos dijo Zafrina.

- Por supuesto – contestó mi mujer. Al parecer Nessie también ansiaba ir y conocer donde vivían, sentía que iba a ser interesante.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido, abrazamos a Alice y a Jasper, realmente los habíamos extrañado. Dejamos que Nessie jugara un rato con ellos y con Rose y Emmett. Bella me miró mientas Nessie jugaba.

- Te amo –

- Yo también te amo, sabes que eres mi vida – así la besé. Oí un carraspeo, venia de Emmett. Muy en su actitud de tío protector nos reprimió.

- Tal vez quieran ir a otra parte, no quiero que corrompan a mi sobrinita preferida –

- Emmett, Nessie es tu única sobrina – le dijo en un tono irónico. Jacob se rió de ese comentario.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –

Riendo nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Al llegar ahí, en nuestra habitación, me miró.

- Ya terminó todo, por fin viviremos en paz –

- Si – contesté, un poco dudoso. La mirada de Eléa me había dado mucho en que pensar.

- ¿Te molesta si intento algo? –

- Claro que no – respondí sonriendo. Me tomo del rostro, cerró los ojos.

_Te amo Edward Cullen. _Oí sus pensamientos!

- ¿C-como hiciste eso? –

- Estuve practicando con Kate y Zafrina – contestó sonriendo. La bese como nunca.

- Hazlo de nuevo! –

- Bien, pero me tengo que concentrar… a ver… -

_Ya me esta gustando el apodo de Nessie. _No la dejé continuar, la besé con todas mis fuerzas. Sus pensamientos se fueron.

- Ja ja ja te dije que me tenia que concentrar –

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar! –

- Cierto –

Cerramos la puerta de nuestra habitación, y nos fusionamos en una pasión que no terminaría jamás… seria para toda la eternidad.

EN EL AEROPUERTO DE EUROPA…

FELIX POV

- Querida, pasa pronto a verme a Italia –

- Claro Marco, hay muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos que reorganizar todo –

Marco se iba a ir en coche a Volterra, quiso que todos llegáramos juntos a Francia y después de ahí partir a su castillo.

- Félix, vas a partir con nosotros? – preguntó Marco.

- Si me permites, quisiera ir a Francia, hay cosas inconclusas –

- Eso es cuestión de Eléa, tienes que preguntarle a ella, ahora es una Vulturi – ella lo miró asombrada. – Si mi niña, creo que te lo has ganado – ella le sonrió en respuesta.

- Puedes venir Félix, tu igual Demetri, luego alcanzarán a Marco en Italia –

- Gracias – respondimos Demetri y yo al unísono.

Marco se fue junto con otros guardias. Nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestros autos. El camino a Lyon fue bastante corto. Entramos en el enorme palacio. Aquí había matado a Heidi y todo parece igual, como si nada hubiera cambiado. La única que cambió fue Eléa, me gustaba mas cuando era mas sarcástica. Pero al parecer el encuentro con los Cullen y esos perros mal olientes, le dieron un cambio a su vida. Ella seguía caminando por el gran salón. La noticia de su nuevo puesto había corrido como agua. Llegó a la silla principal que se encontraba en medio de toda la sala. Se sentó y suspiró.

- Te gusta esto de ser una Vulturi –

- Bastante a decir verdad –

- Mi señora – dijo Demetri haciendo una reverencia en tono irónico. Mabel entró en ese momento junto con Dina. Yeray venia detrás de ellas.

- Gracias por escucharnos y defendernos –

- Por supuesto – contestó sonriente.

Se retiraron, solo se quedó Yeray.

- No puedo creer que ellas se hayan puesto de parte de los Cullen y defendido a esa cosa – replicó éste.

- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué fue eso de que tuviste un bebé? –

- Fue una mancha en mi vida humana, al parecer no lo recordaba hasta hace unos días –

- Alguna vez me platicaras que pasó con detalle? –

- tal vez, puede que un día te reivindiques conmigo y te cuente todo, no creas que he olvidado el incidente con Heidi –

- Pero ella esta muerta, te vengaste –

- Solo me vengué de ella, no de ti -

- ¿De que forma me puedo reivindicar? –

- Te lo haré saber – asentí. – Permítanme un momento – asentimos de nuevo. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del pasillo principal.

ELEA POV

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer. No podía permitir esa sublevación.

Me dirigí a la habitación. Toqué.

- Hola – dije. Después todo se volvió nada. Habían desaparecido.

Regresé al salón principal. Ahí seguían Félix, Demetri y Yeray.

FELIX POV

- ¿Por qué tan sonriente Eléa? –

- Por nada –

- No lo puedo creer, ja ja lo hiciste – dijo un Yeray bastante divertido.

- ¿Qué hice? – dijo con una falsa inocencia. Yeray no dejaba de reír.

Demetri comenzó a reír también. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¡Era acaso una epidemia de locura? La mire extrañado y con cara de confusión.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –

- Ella eliminó toda presencia de rebelión – contestó Demetri.

- Rebelión? –

- Me refiero a que los cuartos de Mabel y Dina están disponibles – me volvió a responder mi amigo.

Al fin lo comprendí todo. Eléa había acabado con ellas. La mujer con la que me casé estaba regresando. Sonreí. El orden iba a volver al mundo de los vampiros. Eléa tenía una mirada pensativa y sonreía.

- Oh no Eléa, que estas planeando? Esa mirada que tienes causa miedo – dije

- Ya se como puedes reivindicarte, amor mío – jamás era tan dulce, esto iba a ser bastante complicado.

- Dime y lo hare –

- Que románticos ustedes – dijo Yeray. Solo le sonreímos.

- La criatura esa de Edward e Isabella –

- ¿Qué con ella? –

- La quiero – contestó y le sonreí.

Me había equivocado profundamente, la mujer con la que me casé, no estaba regresando. Jamás se fue.

**FIN**

**Jajá si este es el final… tenia un final alternativo.. mas feliz pero no se como que me latió mas éste. Y da para continuación pero no se si la vaya a hacer… por lo mientras hare otra historia no relacionada con esta para despejarme la mente. Pero si quieren que haga una continuación la hago! Al cliente lo que pida!**

**Y si es el capitulo mas largo de la historia pero pues el final merecía bastante! Jaja. Bueno saludos y díganme sus opiniones!**


End file.
